aku hanya ingin bahagia
by kyumbul78
Summary: "Kita sudah menikah, kau istriku dan aku suami mu, jadi kau tidak boleh dekat dengan pria lain lagi selain aku, karna aku adalah suami mu" Gadis kecil itu Tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar ucapan pria kecil dihadapannya. /sihae/ sibum/ yunjae/ yunhae/ donghae siwon kibum / GS
1. Chapter 1

Chap.1 aku ingin bahagia.

.

.

Disiang yang cerah seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar 6 tahun sedang menggoyang goyangkan kaki mungilnya dibangku taman, bibir tipisnya yang indah dipoutkan dan pandangannya berputar mengelilingi taman tersebut, lama matanya berputar mengelilingi taman hingga dia lelah dan kepalanya jadi pusing sendiri karna sedari tadi matanya tak henti hentinya melihat kepenjuru taman, sesekali dia melihat jam yang melilit indah ditangan mungil yang berkulit putih , sudah lama dia menunggu ditaman , meski dia tak mengerti jam tapi dia tau karna jam digital yang dia gunakan itu sudah berubah angka, bukannya itu sudah menunjukan jika dia melewatkan waktu yang lama. 'Huffss' gadis kecil itu meniup poni yang hampir menyentuh alisnya,

"mengapa siwonie lama sekali sih" gadis kecil itu mengeluh.

"aku bosan..." dagunya dia sandarkan ketelapak tangannya yang dia topang kekaki mungilnya. Sedangkan kedua kakinya masih setia dia goyangkan berlawanan arah.

Tiba-tiba bibirnya yang cemberut berubah jadi senyuman manisnya dan kepalanya diangkat dia langsung turun dari bangku taman dan langsung berlari kerah seorang pria kecil yang terlihat seumuran dengannya sedang tersenyum memperlihatkan dimple yang membuat pria kecil itu terlihat tampan dan juga menggemaskan. Ditanganya terlihat dia sedang membawa boneka ikan berwarna orange dengan belang belang putih. Dia juga ikut berlari kecil menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"yah.. doanghae-ya jangan berlari, nanti kamu terjatuh" pria kecil itu berteriak kepada gadis kecil yang berlari menghampirinya.

"aku terlalu senang kau datang siwonie..." donghae gadis kecil itu terlihat bahagia dan langsung memeluk pria kecil yang membawa boneka, hampir saja dia terjatuh kebelakang karna pelukan dadakan yang dilakukan oleh gadis kecil yang dipanggil donghae.

"ais kau ini.. aku hampir terjatuh".

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lima jari, donghe melihat sesuatu yang dipegang siwon dan langsung bertanya "mengapa kau bawa boneka siwonie, apa kau ingin ermain boneka?".

Siwon tersenyum dan boneka ikan itu dia berikan kepada donghae dan diambil oleh donghae dengan wajah yang terlihat bodoh karna bingung mengapa siwon memberikan boneka itu kepadanya dan itu menggemaskan dimata siwon, siwon mencubit pipi donghae gemas

"ahh sakit siwonie .." keluh donghae yang tak bisa melepaskan cubitan siwon karna tangannya sibuk memegang boneka ikan yang menyita kedua tangannya.

"apa kau suka?" siwon mengganti cubitan dengan mengusap lembut pipi donghae yang tadi dia cubit.

Donghae mengangguk "aku suka, aku sangat menyukainya" donghae tertawa terlihat dia sangat bahagia dan melupakan kekesalan menunggu siwon terlalu lama diaman "apa ini untukku?" lanjutnya

"iya ini aku belikan untukkmu, karna aku tak tau kapan ulang tahun mu dan kau juga tidak tau, jadi aku memutuskan jika ulang tahun kita bersamaan?"

"jadi kau memberikan ini sebagai kado ulang tahun ku?" siwon mengangguk.

"Yeee..." donghae melompat lompat kecil dengan wajah yang sangat ceria dan bahagia dia tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi mungilnya.

"itu sebagai kado ulang tahun untuk mu, maaf aku telat memberikannya karna aku ada dijepang untuk menghadiri pernikahan paman ku, sekalian kami merayakan ulang tahunku disana"

"tak apa siwonie, aku sangat senang karna ada yang memberikan kado untukku, ini kado pertama untukku dan ku sangat bahagia" dongha memeluk siwon " trimakasih"

Siwon tersenyum dan membalas pelukan donghae " apa aku orang pertama yang memberikan mu kado?"

Donghae mengangguk "kau yang pertama, tak ada yang memberkan kado untukku sebelumnya" tak ada kesedihan diperkataan donghae dia masih terlihat bahagia seolah itu adalah hal yang tak perlu menjadi beban untuknya.

Berbeda dengan siwon dia memandang kasian dengan gadis kecil didepannya yang sedang tersenyum kepada nya sambil memperat pelukan boneka ikan tersebut

"siwonie boneka ini sangat lembut, apa nama boneka ini?" tanya donghae ketika menyatukan boneka dengan kepalanya.

"boneka itu namanya nemo"

"nemo!"

"iya" siwon tersenyum kepada donghae

"waahhh nama yang sangat lucu, aku sukaaa" lanjut donghae bahagia

"Ahh .. ayo kita merayakan ulang tahun kita" siwon menarik salah satu tangan donghae.

"oh kita tak main ditaman?" donghe mengikuti langkah siwon.

"tidak, kita akan merayakan ulang tahun dengan memakan eskrim kesukaan mu" siwon tersenyum kepada donghae. Dan donghae pun menambah kebahagiaan ketika mendengar ajakan siwon.

.

.

.

Dikedai eskrim donghae dan siwon duduk didekat cendela yang memperlihatkan orang orang berlalu lalang dijalan mereka berdua duduk setelah memesan eskrim mereka, mereka duduk berhadapan, donghae yang duduk dengan kaki yang digoyang goyangkan dan siwon yang duduk dengan tenang, meski siwon masih berumur 6 tahun, siwon sangat pintar dan terlihat dewasa, sedangkan donghae, entahlah siwon bahkan tak tau umur donghae berapa tahun dan dia bahkan tak menunjukkan jika dia akan mendapatkan kedewasaanya dengan cepat, siwon selalu bertingkah layaknya pria dewasa yang selalu menjaga donghae, dia tak ingin kehilang satu orang lagi dalam hidupnya, oleh karena itu dia sangat melindungi dongahe.

Pesanan mereka pun datang dan mereka langsung memakannya, sesekali tamu yang berkunjung melihat tingkah lucu kedua anak tersebut. Bayangkan saja, sekarang donghae yang sendang makan eskrim seperti anak balita yang sekitar bibirnya sudah banyak eskrim yang menempel dan juga jangan lupakan baju berwarna biru mudanya yang sudah kotor dengan lelehan eskrim yang berceceran ketika dia makan, sesekali siwon yang setia dengan mengelap mulut donghae dengan telaten. Sukurlah boneka nemo yang siwon berikan kepada donghae sudah terselamatkan terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka makan, boneka tersebut diletakan diatas meja sehingga boneka tersebut tidak terkena amukan cara makan donghae.

"kapan kamu bisa makan dengan benar donghae?" tanya siwon setelah membersihkan bibir donghae, donghae tersenyum

"aku tak tau" .

Siwon tersenyum" kapan kau akan pergi?"

"appa bilang, seminggu lagi"

"secepat itu"

Donghae mengangguk disela memakan eskrimnya.

"aku akan merindukan mu"

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. "aku juga akan sangat sangat merindukan mu siwonie..." donghae berkata sambil merentangkan tangaannya yang masih memegang sendok eskrim sehingga eskrim yang masih tersisah disendok tersebut bercecran keatas meja dan juga kelantai.

"ahh.. bagaimana dengan sekolah mu?" siwon memakan eskrimnya yang baru sedikit dia makan karna dia sibuk membersihkan wajah donghae.

"kata appa aku akan disekolahkan disana" donghae menjawab dengan sangat bahagia

"kamu sudah bisa membaca?" goda siwon kepada dongahe

"heehehe.. belum" donghae menggaruk kepalanya, kali ini donghae menggunakan tangan yang tidak memegang sendok.

"ah sudah ku duga, kapan kamu akan bisa membaca?, setau aku disana menggunakan bahasa yang berbeda dengan kita, dan itu lebih rumit, aku kawatir kepada mu?" siwon melipat tangannya kedadanya, Seperti orang dewasa. Dia melihat donghae sudah selesai dengan makan eskrimnya dan untuk kesekian kalinya dia membersihkan wajah donghae kali ini dengan tangan donghae juga menggunakan tisu yang sudah disediakan oleh kedai eskrim tersebut.

"disana aku akan belajar dengan rajin, nanti akan aku buktikan kepada mu, jika aku akan lebih pintar darimu " donghae menjulurkan lidahnya kepada siwon dan dia tersenyum, seolah hal yang dia capai adalah hal yang sangat membanggakan untuknya.

"bisakah kau tidak pergi?" siwon menundukan kepalanya

"hm?" donghae belum mencerna pertanyaan siwon.

Siwon menaikan kepalanya, dia menggenggam tangan donghae yang berada diatas meja.

"aku akan mengajari mu membaca sampai kau lebih pandai dariku, dan aku akan mengajarkan kamu menulis, menemani mu bermain, memberikan mu hadiah, memberikahn eskrim dan segalanya, tapi bisakah kau tak pergi, aku akan kesepian tanpamu" siwon menggenggam tangan donghae. Donghae masih belum mencerna pekataan diwon, lama sion menunggu perkataan donghae, donghae masih diam siwon ingin melepaskan genggamannya, dan ditahan oleh donghae, donghae tersenyum dan kemudian dia berkata

"aku juga tak ingin pergi siwonie, tapi appaku akan pindah dan aku pastinya harus ikut appaku, aku dengar , cina itu memiliki sekolah yang bagus, dan gurunya juga baik baik oleh karena itu aku yakin, disana aku akan bisa membaca" donghae tersenyum dan siwon masih belum menampakan senyumnya.

"siwonie tersenyumlah... aku tak sedih ketika kau pergi kejepang, dan ketika kita tak bertemu lama sekali, yah meski sejujurnya aku merindukan mu, sangaat, tapi aku tak bersedih dan selalu menunggu mu, jadi kamu tak boleh bersedih tunggulah aku, aku pasti akan datang kembali untuk mu" donghae menarik narik tangan siwon agar siwon tersenyum kepadanya.

"aku pergi hanya seminggu donghae-ya tidak lama sekali"

"kamu pergi sangat lama siwoniee"

"tidak lama donghaee"

"lama"

"tidak"

"lama"

"tidaaaakk"

seminggu lagi donghae gadis kecil mungil tersebut akan pindah kecina tempat diman ayahnya akan membuka usahanya disana, mereka akan menetap disana, setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan ayah siwon kepadanya. Ketika mengetahui hal tersebut siwon sangat sedih dan ingin selalu bersama donghae bahkan menyuruh ayahnya untuk ikut pindah bersama donghae, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa karna ayah siwon mempunyai usahnya disini.

Lima bulan lalu ibu donghae meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil yang menewaskan ibu beserta kakek nenek dan juga adiknya –Kyuhyun, setelahnya donghae hanya tinggal dengan ayahnya, donghae tak menangis ketika dia mengetahui jika ibunya tak bisa bersamanya, donghae anak yang polos, dia tak seperti anak lain, dia tak pernah menangis, selalu menerima apapun yang diberikan padanya, keadaan baik dan buruk dia akan selalu tersenyum dan menerima dengan lapang dada, awalnya donghae adalah anak yang sesekali menangis, hingga suatu hari ibunya berkata padanya "jangan pernah menangis, kau tau? tak kan ada orang yang menyayangi orang yang suka mengangis" oleh karena itu dia menjadi anak yang sangat ceria ditambah dia mempuanyai siwon yang selalu bersamanya, meski orang tua nya tak pernah ada untuknya, dia tak pernah kesepian karna dia selalu bersama siwon dan orang tua siwon pun sangat sayang kepadanya. Bahkan sebelum kyuhyun meninggal, kyuhyun selalu menyayangi dan melindunginya.

Rumah mereka bersebelahan, oleh karena itu ibu donghae sangat dekat dengan ibu siwon, mereka berdua sangat akrab sampai sampai mereka ingin menjodohkan siwon dan kyuhyun, ketika melihat anak mereka berdua sangat akrab dan saling menyayangi. Hingga tuhan mengambil nyawa ibu donghae dan kyuhyun dan ayah donghae yang memilih pindah kecina.

.

.

.

Setelah perdebatan mereka yang cukup sengit antara lama dan tidak akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan perdebatan mereka dengan mengambil jalan tengah ya itu lama dan tidak, meski terdengar aneh, tapi yaa terima sajalah namanya juga anak kecil.

Mereka berdua berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan siwon yang membawa boneka nemo donghae. Mereka berjalan menghabiskan hari libur sekolah untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun mereka yang mereka lewatkan, karna siwon harus pergi kejepang, anak kecil tersebut berjalan melewati toko toko kecil yang berada dipinggir jalan didekat kedai eskrim yang mereka datangi tadi, mereka berdua berhenti berjalan ketika siwon menghentikan langkahnya karna melihat toko aksesoris yang menjual macam macam gelang, cincin, jepitan dan sebagainya.

Mata siwon bersinar ketika melihat sepasang cincin perak polos yang sama, dia jadi teringat pernikahan pamananya yang memberikan cincin kepada sang pengantin wanita, tiba tiba terlintas sebuah ide dikepalanya, hingga iya memutuskan membeli cincin tersebut, sebelum membelinya dia terlebih dahulu mencocokan dengan jarinya dan juga jari donghae, donghae yang tak tau apa yang dilakukan siwon, hanya menurut saja, donghae kan anak yang penurut.

Setelah membeli dan membayar cincin tersebut siwon melepaskan cincin yang sebelumnya dia coba dan begitu juga cincin yan dicoba oleh donghae hingga donghae jadi tambah bingung, dia bertanya apa maksudnya siwon memberikan cincin kemudian dilepaskan lagi, tapi jawaban siwon adalah, lihat saja nanti kamu juga akan tahu, itulah jawabannya, jadi donghae juga tidak menanyakan terlalu banyak lagi soal itu.

Mereka berjalan pulang karna waktu juga sudah mulai sore mengingat ini sudah jam 3 sore, siwon takut orang tuanya khawatir meski sebelumnya dia sudah meminta ijin kepada orang tuanya jika dia akan pergi bersama dongahe.

Diperjalanan pulang mereka melewati sebuah greja yang indah menurut donghae, gereja yang tak terlalu jauh dari taman yang sering mereka datangi untuk bermain. Siwon mengajak dongahe mendekati gereja tersebut, dan sebelum mereka memasuki greja, siwon mengarahkan tangan donghae kelengannya, boneka nemo yang dipegang siwon diberikan kepada donghae untuk dipegangnya dengan tangan donghae yang terbebas, donghae menurut meski dia bingung apa yang dilakukan oleh siwon tapi dia tetap menurut saja. Siwon tersenyaum kepada donghae dan dibalas oleh senyuman yang lebih menawan oleh siwon.

"kamu siap?" tanya siwon kepada donghae

"siap apa?"bingung donghae matanya dia arahkan kesiwon

"untuk menikah"

Donghae tertegun dan masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh siwon.

"mari kita melangkah kedalam dan karna kita tak memiliki bunga, jadi boneka nemo itu kita jadikan pengganti bunga" lanjut siwon.

Donghae mengangguk setelah mencerna semua perkataan siwon."mengapa kita menikah? Bukankah kita masih kecil?" donghae terlihat bingunh

"karna kau akan pindah, jadi kita harus menikah, agar nanti kita akan bertemu lagi" jawab siwon dengan percaya diri.

"tapi baju ku kan kotor siwonie.. pasti jelek deh" donghae menunduk kebawah melihat baju dress selutut berwarna biru yang terkena noda eskrim.

"tidak apa apa donghae, meskipun begitu kamu masih terlihat cantik dan menggemaskan"

Donghae tersipu.

Mereka memasuki greja tersebut bersama sama, donghae yang merangkul lengan kanan siwon dan siwon yang tangan kiri siwon menyentuh tangan donghae yang merangkul lengannya, setidaknya itulah yang siwon contoh ketika melihat pernikahan pamannya.

Sesamapainya didepan altar mereka berhenti dan siwon melepaskan rangkulan donghae dan kemudian menggenggam tangan donghae, saling berhadapan.

"donghae-ya .. maukah kamu menjadi istriku dan berjanji akan setia kepadaku" siwon menirukan perkataan pamannya ketika menikah dengan bibi iparnya.

Donghae mengangguk "iya aku mau menjadi istrimu dan selalu setia kepadamu siwonie"

Siwon mengeluarkan dua cincin dari kantong celana jeansnya cincin yang tadi dia beli, kemudian dia pakaikan cincin tersebut dijari manis donghae, dia menyuruh donghae untuk melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya.

"nah sekarang kau sudah menjadi istriku, dan kamu tidak boleh berhubungan atau dekat dengan pria lain oke selain diriku, kamu hanya boleh dekat dengan ku karna aku adalah suami mu "

Donghae mengangguk, donghae dan siwon tersenyum. Kemudian siwon berfikir hal apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan, jari telunjuknya dia letakkan dikepalanya sambil mengingat ngingat hal apa lagi yang pamannya lakukan ketika melaksanakan pernikahan. Tiba tiba dia teringat.

"ah donghae karna kita sudah menikah..dan sudah menjadi suami istri, jadi kita harus saling berciuman" kata siwon dan diangguki oleh donghae

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah donghae lalu mereka mempertemukan bibir mereka hanya kecupan biasa dan kemudian mereka berdua melepaskannya.

Mereka tersenyum "jadi siwonie sekarang adalah suami donghae" ucap donghae dengan wajah lugu yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Siwon mengangguk dan kemudian berkata "iya, oleh karena itu meski kita jauh kita akan tetap bersama, jadi aku akan menunggu kamu sampai kamu kembali, karena karna kita sudah menikah jadi aku akan menuggu kamu sampai kamu kembali, aku menyayangi mu donghae "

Mereka berpelukan menyalurkan kasih sayang dan rindu, meski mereka belum berpisah mereka sudah saling merindu.

"aku juga menyayangimu siwonie.." kata donghae didalam dekapan siwon yang lebih tinggi darinya

.

.

.

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 1 Aku hanya ingin bahagia

.

Wanita dengan baju dress putih selutut berbalut gardigan rajut warna pink melangkah cepat dengan kedua kaki nya, sepatu flat hitam mempermudah dirinya untuk melangkah, dikedua tangannya memegang paper bag belanjaan dari berbagai macam merek terkenal, wanita itu berada dimall ternama dicina, berjalan mengikuti wanita dengan tubuh yg jauh lebih tinggi darinya, wanita itu memiliki kaki panjang sehingga wanita dengan gardigan pink melangkah lebih cepat karna memiliki kaki lebih pendek dari wanita yg berada di depannya. Belum lagi dia terlihat kesulitan karna tangannya penuh dengan paper bag belanjaan.  
sedangkan Wanita berkaki panjang itu hanya membawa tas tangan di tangan kanannya, berjalan dengan anggun dan menarik banyak mata pengunjung, wanita itu cantik sangat cantik dengan pakaian mahal dan make up yg membuat dirinya terlihat menawan, banyak pasang mata yg melihatnya, bisa dilihat jika wanita berkaki panjang tersebut adalah wanita dari kalangan bangsawan.

Kedua wanita berbeda tinggi badan itu memasuki satu toko pakaian.  
Wanita berkaki panjang memilih pakaian, sedangkan wanita dengan rambut hitam lurus sepinggang dan kaki lebih pendek itu menghela nafas kasar, dia sangat lalah, setidaknya ketika wanita berkaki panjang itu sedang memilih baju, dia bisa istirahat sejenak.

Wanita berkaki panjang dengan rambut hitam bergelombang memasuki ruang coba pakaian, dia telah memilih baju dan setelah memakainya dia keluar.  
"Bagaimana hae? Apa ini terlihat pas dibadan ku?"  
hae atau donghae, Wanita manis dengan tubuh kurus itu bangun dari jongkoknya, dia berdiri tegak tersenyum melihat wanita yg lebih tinggi darinya itu memakai pakaian yg sangat cantik menurutnya.  
"Kau sangat cantik yona unnie"  
Yona wanita bertubuh langsing dan tinggi semampai itu tersenyum "oke, aku ambil ini "  
Yona masuk kedalam ruang ganti, mengganti baju, dan kemudian memberikan kepada pelayan toko dan membayarnya.  
Menyerahkan belanjaan yg dia beli ke pada donghae.  
Donghae meringis, tak ada tempat ditangannya jika wanita cantik bak boneka barbie yg diikutinya itu ingin menambah belanjaannya.

Yona yg dipegang oleh wanita manis didepannya, dia berfikir sejenak kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya.  
"Kau lelah hae"  
Donghae tersenyum bahagia, dia menganggukkan kepalanya lucu.  
"Tapi kurasa aku masih harus membeli sepatu"  
Donghae terlihat lesu"tapi.. bukankah tadi kita sudah mengelilingi seluruh mall ini unnie"  
Yona menaruh satu jari tangannya didagu, dan dia mengangguk "kau benar, sepatunya tak ada yg menarik disini"  
Donghae tersenyum, dia sudah lapar dan sangat lelah , setidaknya yona akan berbaik hati memberinya makan setelah berbelanja.  
"Jadi.. apa belanja nya sudah selesai unnie?"  
"yup.. mari kita pulang"  
Yona melangkahkan kakinya, diikuti donghae yg terlihat lesu karna harapannya tidak tercapai.

.

.  
Disoul salah satu gedung tinggi dengan interior yg menawan, disalah satu ruangan bertuliskan CEO di pintu ruang tersebut terdapat pria tampan dengan tubuh tinggi dan berbentuk indah tertutup oleh jas mahalnya, pria itu terlihat sibuk, dengan pekerjaannya.  
pandangan teralihkan ketika melihat satu pesan masuk dilayar komputernya.  
Dia tersenyum menampilkan kedua dimple di wajah menawannya , satu email masuk, dan dia membukanya. Senyumnya mengembang ketika membaca isinya.

'Aku merindukan mu siwon'

Siwon pria menawan berumur 26 tahun Membalas dengan cepat, email dari seseorang yg merindukannya yg berada nan jauh disana.

.  
.

Donghae sedang berkutat didapur, memasak makanan untuk makan malam, dia tersenyum dan bersenandung kecil, makanan yg dia masak harus memiliki rasa yg lezat, oleh karena itu dia masak dengan penuh kegembiraan.  
Seorang wanita paruh baya cantik menghampirinya, "makanan sudah siap hae"  
Donghae membalikkan badannya, tersenyum melihat wanita paruh baya yg sangat cantik menurutnya.  
"Sudah umma "

.

Siwon memasuki caffee, sudah malam, melepas lelah setelah bekerj. sudah menjadi rutinitasnya setelah bekerja melepas lelah didalam caffe ini.  
Dia tersenyum melihat sang pemilik menyambut kedatangannya, wanita cantik dengan celana jeans biru dan kemeja putih dan rambut hitam lurus sebahu itu terlihat fress meski bekerja seharian didalam caffe miliknya."kau sudah datang siwon?"  
Siwon tersenyum, melangkahkan kakinya duduk ditempat biasa, sengaja dikosongkan oleh sang pemilik meja dengan bangku sofa nyaman yg berada di pojok dekat cendela.  
"Kekasihmu belum dateng jae?"  
Jaejong wanita cantik itu tersenyum ",kau yg pertama siwon "

.  
.

Donghae merapikan meja makan, wanita itu masih terlihat gembira, meski lelah tak ada guratan kelelahan diwajahnya, makanan tertata rapi, semua sudah siap, dia tersenyum dan berdoa 'semoga masakan ini lezat, dan mereka menyukainya'  
Dia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan keluarga disana dia melihat dua wanita berbeda usia sedang duduk santai dan berbicara.  
Dia tersenyum, memandang kedua wanita itu, ada satu harapan didalam pandangannya.  
"Apa yg kau lakukan hae?"  
Dongahe terkaget, mendengar suara bass yg mengganggu khayalannya.  
"Tidak appa" donghae tersenyum, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.  
Pria paruh baya yg menegur donghae itu terlihat acuh.  
"Makanan sudah siap appa, aku akan memanggilkan umma dan unnie untuk makan"

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati dua wanita yg sedang asik berbicara.  
Setelahnya mereka berkumpul untuk makan bersama.

Donghae senyum melihat ketiga orang yg disayanginya begitu menikamati makanan yg dimasaknya, dia terlihat puas masakannya hari ini sukses menurutnya.

"Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan stave yona?" Satu satu nya pria yg berada diruang makan itu berbicara.  
Yona menghentikan kunyahannya, dia tersenyum"baik appa, hubunga kami sangat baik"  
Mereka berbincang, donghae hanya memperhatikan ketiga orang yg disayanginya itu berbicara.

"Ahh.. besok aku akan mengundang rekan bisnis ku untuk makan malam bersama"  
"Dia berasal dari korea, dan kuharap kalian bisa menyambutnya dengan baik"  
Wanita paruh baya itu menghentikan suapannya, dia terdiam memandang pria paruh baya yg duduk bangku utama disebelahnya.  
"Kau kenapa sayang?" Pria paruh baya itu menggenggam tanagan wanita paruh baya itu.  
"Entahlah, sejak kau pergi meninggalkan kami untuk menikahi wanita jalang itu, aku tak menyukai kata kata korea"  
Pria paruh baya itu merubah wajahnya menjadi sendu, yona memandang wanita paruh baya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan donghae menundukan wajahnya.  
"Maafkan aku, semua sudah berlalu victoria, kini aku sudah berada disini bersama mu"  
"Tapi kau datang setelah wanita jalang itu telah mati " victoria wanita paruh baya yg masih cantik diusianya itu meneteskan air matanya.  
Pria paruh baya menenangkannya, dengan mengenggam tangan sang istri"kita sudah pernah membahas ini, aku minta maaf, keadaan yg membuatku meninggalkan mu dan yona, maafkan aku sayang" pria paruh baya itu mencium jemari sang istri, sedangkan yona menghampri sang umma yg sedang menangis dan memeluknya.

Donghae diam, senyum diwajahnya memudar ketika mereka berbicara sendu, dia menundukkan wajahnya, menyatukan jemarinya dan meremasnya.

Victoria wanita paruh baya dengan rambut coklat bergelombang itu berhenti sendu, dia mencoba tersenyum dan menangkan keluaganya.  
Pria paruh baya dan yona terlihat tenang"umma sudah baik"  
"Hmm.. " wanita itu menganggukan kepalanya.  
"Aku minta maaf sayang, kita lanjutkan makan, dan membicarakan masalah rekan bisnisku setelah ini, maafkan aku merusak makan malam kita"

.  
Krauch..

Tiga orang di meja makan itu sekali lagi menghentikan makannya, mereka memandang seorang wanita dengan pakaian dress biru selutut berdiri dibelakang mereka. Wanita itu memegang perutnya dan tersenyum "maaf" hanya itu yg diucapkan donghae wanita yg berdiri dengan gelisah atas kesalahan perutnya yg berdemo minta diisi oleh sang pemilik.

.

Donghae merbahkan tubuhnya dikasur single kecil miliknya,  
terlihat lelah, seharian dia mengikuti yona kakak tirinya berbelanja, tanpa makan dan minum, mengelilingi mall yg sangat luas dan juga belanjaan yg tak sedikit.  
Ditambah ketika pulang dia harus merapikan seluruh isi rumah yg sangat luas, dan masak tanpa makan seharian, dia belum mengisi perutnya sejak pagi, salahkan yona yg menelponnya disaat dia akan menyuapkan sarapan paginya, untuk datang ke mall.  
Dia menarik nafas, bersyukur mereka menyisahkan makanan banyak malam ini, sehingga dia bisa mengisi perutnya.  
donghae menatap langit langit kamarnya yg terlihat kusam, dia terlihat sendu, ingatannya kembali ketika mendengar perbincangan mereka tadi dimeja makan , masalah sulit yg dihadapinya ketika datang pertama kali kenegara bambu ini.  
Mereka menolak donghae awalnya, tapi tak lama mereka menerima kehadiran donghae dikeluarga ini.  
Ini keluarga ayahnya sebelum menikah dengan ibunya.  
Donghae memejamkan matanya, dia bersyukur keluarga ini menerimanya, kenyataan pahit yg mengatakan jika dia sebenarnya bukan siapa siapa di keluarganya ini.  
Kenyataan dia hadir sebelum ayah dan ibunya menikah, dan dia mengetahui jika ayahnya Yg sekarang bukan lah ayahnya sebenarnya.

.

.  
Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

Suara tangis anak bayi menggema diseluruh ruag persalinan , rasa lega menghiasi wajah dokter dan perwat yg membantu, bahagia itu wajah para dokter dan suster yg melihat bagaimana lucunya bayi yg baru lahir itu.  
"Selamat, anak anda perempuan dan lahir dengan sehat tanpa ada yg kurang dari tubuhnya"  
Dokter wanita itu memberikan wajah bayi itu pada sang ibu yg sedang mengatur nafasnya.  
Ibu yg melahirkan anak itu tak melihat, dia memalingkan wajahnya "jauhkan anak itu dari ku dok"  
Sang dokter mengkerutkan keningnya 'mungkin dia masih lelah'  
Bayi itu dijauhkan dari sang ibu, dimandikan dan diberikehangatan.  
Dokter keluar dari ruang oprasi membawa ibu dan bayi, keluarga ibu melahirkan terlihat lega melihat keadaan sang ibu baik baik saja.  
Dokter tersenyum melihat reaksi keluarga yg berlebihan menanyakan keadaan sang ibu,  
Tapi ada keanehan dalam pertananyaan dari keluarga pasien.  
'Tak ada yg menanyakan keadaan bayi'.

Bayi dimasukkan kedalam ruang pasien tempat ibu yg melahirkan.  
Dia sedang membuka mata, bahkan sang suster yg membawanya terlihat gemas dan ingin menggendong terus bayi mungil itu.  
"Bayi membutuhkan asi, anak nyonya dia sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, apa anda ingin menyusuinya sekarang, saya rasa air susu anda sudah anda miliki"  
SUster itu berbicara, tangan sibuk dengan bayi, ingin mengangkatnya dan memberikan kepada sang ibu.  
Sang ibu dan orang yg didalam ruangan itu seolah tak perduli, mereka mengabaikan, dan tak ingin menganggap.  
"Aku tak ingin menyusui, itu menyusahkan, jauhkan anak itu dari ku" sang ibu betkata dingin, dan menatap tajam suster yg akan memberikan bayi itu kepada sang ibu.  
"Ta-tapi~"

Suara lain menyela ucapan sang suster yg terlihat kaget.  
"Kau tak dengar jika anakku tak ingin menyusui anak itu, jauhkan dari sini, aku tak ingin melihat bayi itu" wanita paruh baya yg terlihat cantik berkata tanpa menoleh kepada suster, dua pria yg berbeda usia hanya diam tanpa menoleh, seolah tak memperdulikan ucapan kedua wanita disana.

Sang suster keluar dengan menatap iba kepada bayi yg didorongnya.  
'Kau baru lahir, tapi keluargamu tak menerima mu, sebenarnya apa kesalahanmu bayi mungil ?'  
Sang suster meneteskan air mata, hidup bayi kecil ini pasti akan sulit nantinya.

.

.

********** AKU HANYA INGIN BAHAGIA ********

.

.

Chap 3. Aku Hanya Ingin Bahagia

.

Siwon sedang berada diruangan kerjanya, merapikan dokumen yg berceceran disana sini, pria berlesung pipi itu tersenyum ketika pandang matanya tertuju pada pigura kecil diatas mejanya.  
Dia mengambil figura itu dan bersandar dibangkunya. Menatap dalam figura.  
"Sedang apa kau sekarang? Aku sungguh merindukan mu"

.

.  
Donghae sedang berada didalam kamarnya, bibirnya mengrucut lucu, kamar kecil dan kusam itu terdengar ramai dengan ocehannya, dia sedang bersantai sejenak dikamarnya, keluarganya sudah pergi semua tadi pagi, pergi dengan aktifitas masing masing.  
"Kau tau siwonie, kyunie, hari ini mereka baik terhadap ku"  
Donghae tertawa sumringah.  
"Mereka mengajak ku makan malam bersama mereka"  
Donghae tertawa, mengungkapkan kebahagiaan foto kecil tanpa figura dikamarnya.  
foto Masa kecil dirinya, siwon dan kyuhyun adiknya .

"Kalian taukan, sejak dulu aku tak pernah makan bersama keluargaku, tapi sekarang mereka mengajak ku, dan yg lebih mengejutkan lagi, bukan hanya kami, ada tamu appa dari korea yg akan makan bersama kami"

"Ahh... bila mendengar nama korea, aku jadi merindukan siwonie "

"Tapi baju apa yg harus aku pakai?"  
Donghae berdiri membuka lemari pakainnya yg terlihat tua.  
"Hmm.."  
Donghae berfikir ketika melihat tumpukan bajunya yg hanya dalam tumpukan lipatan kecil.  
"Bajuku hanya segini, dan semua sudah terlihat kusam"  
Donghae mengrucutkan lagi bibirnya.  
Donghae berbalik memandang foto yg diletakkan diatas nakas kecil samping kasurnya.  
"Menurut kalian, baju mana yg harus aku pakai?"  
Donghae meletakan jari telunjuk kanan didagunya,.dia tersenyum.  
"Hmm.. bagaimana jika aku kekamar unnie, dia memiliki banyak baju bagus"  
Donghae terkekeh. Yg seketika terngingat tingkah yg selama ini menjadi rutinitasnya.  
"Ahh... jika mereka pergi berhari hari aku bisa menggunakan baju dan peralatan make up mereka, tapi mereka pasti akan pulang sebentar lagi"  
Donghae membulatkan mulutnya, dan membuka lebar matanya.  
"Aduh, aku sudah lama bersantai, mungkin mereka akan pulang sebentar lagi, aku bahkan belum merapikan rumah"

" sudah dulu ya siwonie, kyunie, aku akan membersihkan rumah dulu, dan kemudian menyiapkan semuanya untuk menyambut tamu appa"  
"Dadah..."  
Donghae melambaikan tangannya sebelum menutup pintu secara cepat.

.

.

"Umma yakin ingin mengajak donghae makan bersama kita?" Yona wanita cantik tinggi dan ramping itu berjalan mengikuti sang ibu , hari ini dia dan ibunya sedang berada dibutik langganan mereka.

Victoria menganggukan kepalanya, tangannya sibuk memilih baju yg cocok dipakai untuknya.

"Appa mu yg menyuruh ku untuk mengajaknya, kemungkinan mereka bisa membawa pergi donghae setelah bertemu donghae"

"Maksudnya ?" Yona masih mengekori ibunya yg terlihat mengambil gaun berwarna merah.  
"Apa menurut mu ini bagus?" Yona mengangguk.  
Victoria tersenyum, dan mengamati kembali baju yg dipilihnya.  
"Mereka adalah tetangga appamu waktu tinggal dikorea, mereka mengenal donghae, dan mereka ingin menjodohkan donghae dengan anaknya"  
Victoria memberikan baju kepada pelayan yg mengikutinya. Dan melanjutkan memilih baju.  
Yona tertawa terbahak, "kau serius umma"  
Victoria menghentikan tangannya yg sedang memilih baju. dan menatap anaknya yg sedang tertawa keras.  
"Jangan tertawa terlalu keras, kau mau dianggap gila sayang"  
"Habis itu sangat lucu umma, apa mereka bisa menerima donghae?" yona menahan tawanya.  
Victoria mekanjutkan memilih baju, "jika mereka tau mungkin akan menolak, tapi jika mereka tidak tau mungkin mereka akan menerima, lagi pula mereka yg meminta "

Yona sudah berhenti tertawa, meski masih ada senyum geli diwajahnya"bagaimana mereka tidak tau, umma mengajak dia makan bersama kita, kau kan taukan bagaimana cara dia makan, ih.. " yona menirukan gaya ingin muntah "itu sangat menjijikan"

Victoria hanya mengangkat bahu "kita bisa menyuruhnya untuk minum saja "  
Yona menganggukan kepalanya.  
Victoria mengambil gaun Berwarna pink berlengan , dan dengan panjang selutut.  
"Bagaimana menurut mu?" Victoria memperlihatkan gaun itu kepada yona.  
"Bagus"  
Victoria tersenyum, mengarahkan dirinya kepelayan butik "ada ukuran kecilnya?"  
Sang pelayan mengiyakan.  
"Aku ingin ukuran lebih kecil dari ini"  
Pelayan butik mengambil baju yg diberikan victoria, dan mencari ukuran kecil sesuai dengan keinginan pelanggannya.

"Kau ingin memberikan untuk siapa umma?"

"Donghae, aku ingin memberikan kesan baik kepada tamu kita"

Meraka duduk di bangku yg disediakan oleh butik.  
"Ahh.. kalian sangat semangat menjodohkan donghae, mereka rekan bisnis appa, aku yakin dia orang yg sangat kaya, apa kalian menyesali perbuatan kalian terhadap donghae?"

"Tidak"jawab victoria cuek "aku hanya ingin dia cepat pergi, lagi pula kita sudah tidak membutuhkan donghae, kekayaan keluarga donghae sudah menjadi hak milik kita"

Victoria menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa, dan tersenyum "bersyukur dia tidak bisa membaca, jadi dia tidak tau isi surat kuasa kekayaan itu, dan ibu nya meninggal sebelum menulis surat wasiat atas hak kekayaan mereka itu keuntungan bagi kita , jadi ayah mu dan donghae yg memilikinya"

Yona terkekeh. "Itu karna umma tidak membiarkan dia sekolah"

Victoria tersenyum "kau bantulah dia berdandan, lagi pula dia tidak akan bisa kembali kesini lagi"

Yona mengkerutkan keningnya"kau yakin?"

Victoria mengangguk"donghae sangat bodoh, dia hanya naik pesawat sekali waktu dia kesini, dan dia tak mengerti apapun"

Yona menganggukkan kepalanya.  
"Lagi pula, orang korea itu pasti akan membuangnya setelah tau kebodohannya" lanjut victoria

"Kalian tidak takut perusahaan mereka akan menuntut kepada perusahaan kita, jika mereka tau umma?"

Victoria tersenyum kepada anaknya"mereka bukan perusahaan biasa, mereka tak pernah mencampuri urusan pribadi dengan perusahaan, jadi kau tenang saja"  
Victoria berdiri setelah pelayan datang dan memberikan pesanan yg diminta oleh victoria.

.

.

Pintu bertuliskan CEO choi grup itu diketuk.  
Seseorang yg mengetuk berbicara"tuan tan datang pak"  
Terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan bertuliskan CEO choi grup pada pintunya"suruh dia masuk"  
wanita berpakaian kerja rapi membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan tamu bosnya untuk masuk kedalam ruangan bertuliskan CEO choi grup.

Pria yg didalam mengangkat kepalanya ketika tamunya datang, dia menatap datar tamunya yg berjalan kesofa yg berada diruangannya "ada apa kau kesini?"

Tamunya terkekeh"santai choi, kau terlihat jelek seperti itu"

Pemilik ruangan memutar malas matanya.  
"Aku selalu tampan tuan tan "

Pria pemilik ruangan berdiri berjalan menghampiri tamunya.

"Aku hanya mengunjungi mu, semalam ku dengar dari yunho kau terlihat kacau" pria bermarga tan itu menyilangkan kakinya, bersandar pada sofa dan menyamankan duduknya.

"Ada angin apa kau menghawatirkan ku?." Siwon berdecih"pasti ada maunya"

Pria cina yg lama tingga dikorea itu terkekeh"kau selalu tau maksud kedatanganku"

Siwon mengikuti tamunya dia duduk santai setelah sekretarisnya masuk dan meletakkan dua minuman dimeja mereka, sekretaris keluar dan mereka kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Kau tau sebentar lagi ulang tahun heechul, aku ingin memberikan pesta menarik untuknya"

Siwon mengkerutkan keningnya"apa ada hubungannya dengan ku?"

Tan hangeng sahabat choi siwon dari sma sipemilik ruangan memutar malas matanya.  
"Tentu, kau memiliki kapal layar, dan aku ingin meminjamnya untuk pesta"

"Yak.. kau juga memiliki kapalkan?"

Hangeng memukul 'sayang' kepala siwon.  
"Yak ini sakit" siwon mengelus kepalanya.  
"Kau lupa atau bodoh, kapalku berada dicina semua, bukan dikorea"  
"Salahmu menaru seluruh kapal disana"

Hangeng membuang malas nafasnya. "Aku hanya memiliki dua kapal laut dan itu untuk keperluan pekerjaan disana, dan lagi keluarga ku banyak yg tinggal disana, dan akan menjadi hiburan untuk ku ketika ku pulang kampung" hangeng tersenyum, siwon memutar malas matanya.

.

.

Donghae tersenyum memandang wajah dan tubuhnya didepan kaca, dia terlihat berbeda hari ini, kakaknya mendandaninya dengan sangat baik. Dan dia sangat bahagia akan hal itu, kakaknya memberi perhatian tak terduga padanya.  
"Kau puas?"  
Dongha berbalik dan memandang yona yg berdiri dibelakangnya.  
Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk bahagia" aku terlihat sangat berbeda unnie, kau memang sangat hebat" donghae mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dihadapan yona.  
Yona mengangkat bahunya acuh" aku seorang model, dan aku memiliki salon ternama, hal seperti ini sangat mudah untukku"  
Donghae menatap kagum kakak tirinya tersebut.  
"Kau sangat hebat unnie"  
"Aku tau" yona berjalan merapikan peralatan make up yg digunakan untuk donghae.  
"Kau ambilah ini" yona memberikam make up yg tadi dia gunakan untuk mendandani donghae.  
Donghae menatap bahagia" untukku?"  
Yona tersenyum acuh" kau tak pernah memakai make up, jadi ku berikan ini untuk mu, dan lagi aku tak pernah memakai barang bekas"

Donghae mengambil peralatan make up. yg diberikan oleh yona, dia bahagia dan memeluk erat yona.  
"Trimakasih unnie"

.

.

Tamu yg ditunggu sudah datang mereka berkenalan singkat dan sang tamu tak henti hentinya tersenyum melihat donghae 'anak itu tumbuh dengan baik, meski tubuhnya tak banyak berkemba, tapi dia sangat menggemaskan ' sang tamu terkekeh Dalam hati melihat bagaimana donghae terlihat paling kecil diantara mereka.

Kini mereka sedang berada dimeja makan, donghae terlihat sangat bahagia, jantungnya pun tak henti hentinya berteriak bahagia.

Dia menatap makhluk yg berada diruangan itu, mereka makan dan sesekali berbincang, donghae tersenyum dan tersipu ketika sang tamu memujinya sesekali.

Mimpi apa donghae semalam, sampai kebaikan datang kepadanya hari ini, dia sangat bahagia, dan dia bersyukur untuk malam ini.  
Apalagi dengan kedatangan tamu nya malam ini, dia tidak menyangka jika tamu ayahnya adalah...

"Tuan choi bagaimana masakan nya? Apa ini terasa enak? " Ayah Donghae yg berada dibangku utama bertanya kepada tamunya yg duduk tak jauh darinya.  
"Ini sangat enak tuan lee, aku sangat menyakainya "  
Donghae tersipu ketika mendengar pujian dari tuan choi atas masakan yg dia masak , ayah siwon yg baru dia tau ketika nyonya choi memberitahukannya.

"Kau makan sedikit sekali sayang, apakah kau sedang diet?" Nyonya choi melihat donghae yg terlihat makan dengan sangat perlahan.

"Dia selalu seperti itu nyonya choi, dia tidak menyukai jika dirinya menjadi gemuk, itu tidak sehat menurutnya, makanya dia selalu diet".victoria yg duduk disamping donghae menjelaskan kebalikan dari kebiasaan donghae.

Nyonya choi menggenggam punggun tagan donghae yg diatas meja, "kau terlihat sangat kurus sayang, makanlah yg banyak, terlalu kurus juga tidak baik untuk kesehatan mu"  
nyonya choi tersenyum lembut kepada donghae, donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk, dia benar benar bahagia malam ini.

.

.  
.

Acara makan malam mereka selasai, kini keluarga mereka sudah berada diruang keluarga, mereka berbicara soal donghae.  
Donghae hanya menunduk duduk diantara yona dan ibunya. Nyonya dan tuan choi berada disofa dihadapannya, sedangkan tuan lee berada disofa singgle.

"Bagaimana merut kalian, aku ingin membawa donghae bersama kami untuk kami pertemukan dengan siwon" nyonya choi tersenyum lembut kepada keluarga lee yg duduk dihadapannya.  
"Anak kami sangat sibuk, dia akan sulit kesini, jadi kami ingin membawa donghae kekorea, siwon pasti sangat bahagia ketika bertemu donghae" lanjutnya.

Victoria tersenyum dan merangkul donghae, sedangkan donghae menatap penuh binar terhadap tamu ayahnya.  
"Itu terserah donghae, aku akan menyerahkan keputusan kepada itu kepadanya "  
Victoria menatap donghae dan tersenyum ketika melihat biar dimata donghae yg menatapnya balik.  
"Apa kau setuju hae?"  
"Aku setuju umma"jawab donghae antusias.

.

.

"Kau terlihat lelah siwon? Ada apa dengan mu?" Yunho pria bermata musang itu mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa yg berada dicaffee milik jaejong kekasihnya . Sudah ada zoumi pria cina tinggi dan hangeng pemilik hotel besar dikorea, duduk disebelah siwon.  
Siwon menarik nafas sejenak"pekerjaanku benar benar banyak belakangan ini"  
Yunho sahabat siwon mengangguk.  
Jaejong datang membawa empat minuman untuk para pelanggan yg menjadi langganannya selama ini.  
Dia meletakkan minumannya, wanita itu sangat cantik malam ini.  
Yunho menarik tangan kekasihnya, untuk duduk dipangkunnya, jaejong memukul ringan dada kekasihnya"ada mereka yun" yunho mengangkat acuh bahunya, dia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang jaejong kekasihnya. Dan mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya"aku merindukan mu, dan aku tak perduli pada mereka"  
Ketiga pria yg duduk bersamanya tadi hanya memutar malas matanya.  
"Kau menyebalkan yun" zoumi dan hangeng, pria cina yg lama tinggal dikorea itu mengrutu kompak.

.

.

.

Donghae tersenyum, merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, dia memandang cincin yg berada dilehernya. Yg menggantung manis dikalung yg dibelikan oleh yona kaka tirinya, karna kerja kerasnya membantu yona dan temannya berbelanja.

"Ini hari kebahagian ku siwonie, tunggu aku sebenter lagi, aku akan datang untuk mu suamiku"

.

.

Tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

Tawa terderdengar dirumah mewah nan elegan "jadi kabar baik apa yg ingin kalian sampaikan kepada kami nak?" pria paruh baya tersenyum menatap anak dan menantunya yg sedang duduk didepan mereka.  
sepasang suami istri itu tersenyum, duduk bersebelahan dan saling mengkaitkan tangan diatas meja makan.  
"Aku sedang hamil umma" wanita muda dan cantik tersebut terlihat bahagia, dan melihat sekilas suami yg menggenggam tangannya, mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum bersama .  
"Secepat itu?",wanita paruh baya yg duduk disebelah pria paruh baya, terlihat terkejut.

"Kami juga tidak menyangka jika stella akan hamil secepat ini umma" pria yg menjadi suami wanita yg disampingnya terlihat bahagia ketika menatap sang mertua.  
"Tapi kenyataannya, dia hamil setelah melahirkan lima bulan yg lalu dan kandungannya ini sudah memasuki bulan kedua"

Pria dan wanita paruh baya diam, dan tak lama mereka mulai merasakan kebahagiaan pasangan yg ada didepannya "ini benar cucu kami?"

Stella mempoutkan bibirnya, "jika aku anak kalian sesungguhnya, ini pasti cucu kalian umma"

Mereka tertawa bersama "maafkan umma nak, umma agak sensitif mendengar kau hamil"

"Umma, aku sudah memiliki suami yg baik umma"  
Stella duduk menghadap sang suami, dan memeluknya "hei, lee songhyun, kau tega sekali tidak membela ku"  
Lee songhyun membelai lembut rambut istrinya. "Mereka hanya bercanda sayang"

Mereke tersenyum.

"Kau hebat songhyun, aku tak salah memilih menantu, terimakasih kau bisa menerima stella untuk menjadi istri mu"

Songhyun masih dalam memeluk istrinya, dan tersenyum "aku yg seharusnya berterimakasih aboji, aku juga tidak sempurna sebelumnya, dan kau yg memilihku menjadi menantu dengan menjaga perasaan ku, terimakasih"

Nyonya cho, ibu dari stella tersenyum, dan menggenggam tangan menantu yg diletakkan diatas meja makan, "kau sangat baik nak, suami ku tak salah memilihmu menjadi menantu kami"  
Stella melepaskan pelukannya, dia duduk dan tersenyum bahagia"haruskan kita merayakan ini?"  
Mereka semuasaling bertatapan dan tersenyum "ide yg bagus" nyonya cho terlihat antusias.  
Mereka memulai diskusi untuk pesta.

Hwaaaaa... Hikkssss... Hwaaa... Hikkssss...  
Suara tangis balita berumur lima bulan terdengar, yg dimeja makan menghentikan diskuinya.

perasaan kesal dan tak suka, ada diwajah mereka .

"Ada apalagi dengan anak itu, ini sangat mengganggu, dan kemana ajuma kang?" wanita paruh baya terlihat kesal.  
Stella membuang kasar nafasnya "jika membunuh anak bayi tidak berdosa, mungkin anak itu sudah mati ditanganku"  
Stella berdiri, menghampiri suara tangisan.

"Apa selalu mengganggu kalian? mengapa tidak kalian tinggalkan dipanti asuhan?"

"Jika kita orang biasa, mungkin itu sudah kami lakukan aboji, tapi itu tidak mungkin mengingat kalian adalah pembisnis ternama"

Nyonya cho terlihat kesal, dia mengepalkan tangannyanya yg diletakkan diatas meja "jika pria brengsek itu tidak memperkosa stella, mungkin anak sialan itu tak pernah lahir, bahkan untuk digugurkan saja sangat sulit"

.

.

.

********AKU INGIN BAHAGIA******

Chap 4. Aku ingin bahagia

.

.

Donghae diam, matanya memutar keseluruh ruangan, mulutnya membemtuk huruf O tanpa dia sadari, matanya membulat lucu 'rumah yg indah' batinnya.

Nyonya choi tersenyum, melihat tingkah lucu dongae, yg terdiam kagum melihat rumahnya, ada boneka berbentuk ikan terlihat agak kusam didekapannya. "donghae, mengapa kau diam saja sayang"  
Donghae tersentak, ketika nyonya choi menyentuh bahu donghae.  
Donghae tersenyum bahagia "ajuma, rumah ini sangat indah, bahkan lebih indah dari rumah appa"

"Terimakasih sayang, kau anggaplah ini rumah mu sendiri"

Donghae mengangguk lucu. Nyonya choi melirik wanita didepannya. Dan kembali tersenyum melihat donghae.

"Donghae, ini nara, maid dirumah ini, nara yg akan mengantar mu kekamar mu"  
Donghae tersenyum "salam kenal nara, aku donghae" donghae membungkukkan badannya didepan nara. Nara menjadi salah tingkah menanggapi.  
Membalas membungkuk, nara sedikit kaku.  
Nyonya choi tersenyum melihat kelucuan dongahae.  
"Baiklah donghae, kau masuklah kekamar mu, bila ada kebutuhan apapun kau bisa panggil nara, dia yg akan melayani mu selama kau tinggal disini"

Donghae berjalan menaiki tangga, mengikuti nara yg membawa kopernya.

Nyonya choi masih berdiri, ia melihat donghae yg semakin meninggalkannya, masih dalam keadaan tersenyum melihat lucunya donghae. Dongae sangat menyukai siwon anaknya padahal dia belum melihat siwon, bahkan donghae masih menyimpan boneka yg diberikan siwon dulu.  
Dia menjadi kagum kepada donghae. 'Kau akan bahagia dengan donghae siwon, karna dia sangat mencintai mu'

Nyonya choi masih ingat waktu donghae pergi, siwon menangis dan kebahagiaan diwajahnya menghilang selama seminggu, bersyukur karna nyonya choi hamil waktu itu, jadi siwon kembali bahagia.

.

.

Donghae kembali kagum, wajah sama yg dipasang ketika memasuki rumah besar ini 'kamar yang indah, lebih indah dari kamar unnie', kamar ini sangat mewah, donghae tak mengenal nama nama barang yg berada didalam kamar ini, yg dia tau kamar ini sangat luas dan indah, berwarna putih dan telihat lembut ada kasur besar, tv, sofa dan lemari buku, bahkan ada meja kecil dikanan kiri kasur itu.  
mungkin ada ruang lain untuk lemari pakaian seperti kamar kakaknya, dan donghae yakin jika ada kamar mandi didalam kamar ini.  
Sisa barang lain donghae tidak mengenalnya.  
Yg pasti ini sangat indah. Donghae melihat nara yg berjalan membawa koper donghae, wanita tinggi berpakaian maid itu berhenti ketika dia sudah mendekati kasur yg ada diruangan itu.  
"Maaf nona, apa pakaian nona mau saya rapikan?"  
Donghae tsrsenyum dan berjalan masuk lebih kedalam, sambil berkeliling, menyentuh apapun yg ada didalam.  
"Tidak usah nara, biar aku saja yg merapikan. Apa ini kamar ku nara?"  
Donghae terlihat bahagia.  
"Iya nona, apa ada hal lain lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"  
Donghae terlihat berfikir dan kembali tersenyum, hanya saja senyum ini terlihat malu malu, meremas malu boneka ikan yg dipeluknya. "Hmmm.. Mmm.. Boleh aku bertanya nara?"  
Nara tersenyum melihat tingkah donghae, bahkan dongae mengetuk ngetuk, ujung sepatu plat yg dia gunakan dilantai.  
"Itu.. Hmm.. Apa .. Mmm.. Apa siwonie juga tinggal disini?"

"Iya nona, ini rumah tuan siwon, jadi tuan siwon tinggal disini, bahkan kamar tuan siwon ada disebelah kamar ini nona"

Dongha membulatkan matanya"disebelah?" donghae terkejut, seikit mengeraskan suaranya.

Nara terkekeh, "iya nona"

Donghae kembali tersipu.

.

.

Dikantor siwon kembali disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya, sedikit memijat kepalanya yg terasa sakit.  
"Sepertinya aku butuh dokter"  
Dia memejamkan matanya, dan bersandar dibangku yg didudukinya.

Tok Tok Tok.

"Masuk" siwon masih dalam keadaan terpejam.

Seseorang masuk, orang itu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat keadaan pria yg dihadapnya kini terlihat mengnaskan.  
"Kau terlihat mnyedihkan siwon"  
Pria itu duduk tanpa dipersilahkan.  
Siwon membuka mata, dan menegakkan badannya ketika mengetahui siapa yg dihadapannya

"Kapan appa pulang?"

Pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya, menyilangkan kedua tangannya didadanya.  
"Sejam yg lalu"

"Kau langsung kesini?"

Pria itu mengangguk.  
Siwon memutar malas matanya."kau sudah tua appa, setidaknya istirahatlah sehari untuk istri mu"  
Pria paruh baya itu terkekeh."aku kesini hanya ingin mengajak mu pulang bersama siwon"  
Siwon mngerutkan keningnya. "Tumben, ada apa?"  
"Ibumu membawa oleh oleh dari china, dia ingin memberitahumu secepatna, makanya aku disini karna perintahnya"  
Siwon terkekeh"wanita tua itu selalu saja memanjakan ku, akukan bukan anak kecil lagi appa"

"Tunggu sampai kau tau siwon, kau pasti akan menyukainya, jadi ayo kita pulang"

Siwon melirik jam mewah ditangan kananya "ini masih jam 3 sore appa"  
"Aku tau, umma mu akan marah jika aku terlalu lama menjemputmu"  
Mereka terkekeh.

.

.

Donghae merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur setelah nara pergi, "waaahhhh... Ini sangaaaat empuuuukkkkk... Sama seperti kasur umma appa kyunie dan unnie... " dia terlihat senang, mengguling gulingkan badannya diatas karus. kasur ternyaman yg pernah dia tiduri, mengingat dia hanya tidur dikamar kusam sejak lahir.  
"Akhirnya aku bisa tidur dikasur empuuuuukkk..."  
Donghae tertawa bahagia sambil menggulingkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri.

Dia melirik koper yg ada disamping kasurnya, dia tersenyum dan mengambil koper dan meletakkannya diatas kasur.

Membukanya dan tersenyum, baju yg diberikan umma dan unnienya sebelum dia berangkat kekorea.  
Bahkan koper dan tas yg dia pakai hari ini adalah pemberian dari unnienya.

Mengambil baju yg terlihat sama bentuk dan warna yg berbeda, semua dres selutut dan berlengan pendek. Ada 6 warna, biru langit, putih, kuning, hijau dan coklat yg dia kenakan. Ditambah satu baju yg berwarna pink yg diberikan umma nya ketika makan malam bersama.  
Baju lamanya tak dibawa, karna terlihat menyedihkan menurut ummanya.

Donghae Meletakkan baju itu diatas kasur dan tersenyum.

Mereka sangat baik, dan donghae menyayangi mereka.  
Ingatannya kembali, sebelum dia berangkat kekorea.

.

*Flashback.

"Kau tau disana kau harus terlihat pintar, hindari jika mereka menyuruh mu membaca, mereka tidak boleh tau jika engkau tak bisa membaca"  
Victoria menjelaskan, duduk manis disofa dan majalah ditangannya, matanya fokus pada majalah.  
Donghae membulat kan mulutnya lucu, duduk dilantai sambil membersihkan meja didepannya, dia menatap victoria yg tak memperhatkannya.

"Mengapa aku harus menyembunyikannya umma?"

Victoria menutup majalannya, meletakkan majalah itu dipangkuannya, tangannya diletakkan diatas majalah.  
Menatap malas kearah donghae.  
"Tak ada pria yg menyukai wanita bodoh donghae, jadi usahakan kau bersikap baik, makan dengan baik dan berbicara yg baik, dan jangan pernah bilang jika kau selalu membersihkan rumah"

Donghae terlihat mengerti.  
Victoria kembali bersuara"jadi kau taukan apa yg harus kau lakukan"  
Donghae mengangguk lucu.  
Victoria tersenyum"jadi jangan kembali sebelum kau menjadi istri siwon, kau mengerti donghae"  
Donghae mengangguk semangat, tangan masih membersihkan meja didepannya.

"Aku akan memberikan kau uang untuk tinggal disana, dan baju baru, kau tidak boleh terlihat menyedihkan"

Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya "uang?"

Victoria tersenyum"kau senang"  
Donghae mengangguk bahagia"tentu umma, aku tak pernah memiliki uang sebelumnya"

Victoria kembali membuka majalahnya "kau tau, bahkan yonha menambahkan uang yg ku berikan pada mu, dia sudah menyiapkan tas dan koper untuk kepergian mu donghae, bukankah yonha sangat menyayangi mu"

Donghae tersenyum dan menundukan wajahnya."unnie memang sangat baik padaku"

*flashback end.

.

.

Donghae membuka tas yg ada disampingnya, bahkan kakaknya membelikan dia dompet untuk meletakan uangnya.  
Terimakasih "unnie, umma, appa aku sangat menyayangi kalian."

.

.

"Ahh rumah terlihat berbeda tidak ada donghae"  
Yonha menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa.  
Victoria memutar malas matanya.  
"Umma, donghae pergi, dan sekarang tak adalagi yg membawakan belanjaan ku"

"Kau menyayangi donghae?"

Yona terkekeh"aku membutukannya umma, dia sangat membantuku umma. Dia adalah bahan percobaan untuk mengasah keahlian ku"

"Kau sudah mahir sekarang, kau tak perlu kucing percobaan untuk mangasah keahlianmu mengunting rambut"  
Yona mengangkat bahunya acuh.  
Kembali teringat pertama menggunting rambut donghae, waktu itu dia masih sma dan bercita cita ingin menjadi hairstaylist terkenal, seikit hancur tapi anak itu tetap terlihat bahagia meski rambutnya digunting tak menentu.  
Dia kembali melirik ummanya yg sedang membuka majalah.  
"Umma kau yakin donghae tak kembali"  
"Hmm.."  
Yona menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia tak akan kembali, tapi kau memberikan uang satu jam pendapatanku" yonha menggelengkan kepalanya "itu uang yang sangat sedikit"

Victoria menatap anaknya "sedikit untuk mu, tapi banyak untuknya, lagi pula kausudah menambahkan nya bukan"  
"Karna aku tidak setega dirimu umma, aku ingin memberikan kenangan baik untuknya, setidaknya tas dan koper yg kuberikan akan menjadi hadiah berharga untuknya."  
Victoria memutar malas matanya.  
"Kau memberikan yg bekas yonha"  
Yona terkekeh"tapi itu barang mahal umma, dari pada umma, membelikan baju baru semua yg murahan, aku bahkan tak ingin menggunakannya"

.

.

Dan disinilah siwon berdiri bingung didalam rumahnya, dia melirik umma dan appanya yg sedang tersenyum kepadanya.  
Ada wanita asing, dan tidak terlalu tinggi sedang tersenyum malu malu didepannya. Siwon Sedikit menunduk karna kemungkinan tinggi wanita itu skitar 153 cm. Sedangkan siwon memliki tinggi 187 cm. Perbedaan yg membuat dia harus menundukkan pandangannya untuk melihat wanita itu. 'Siapa anak kecil ini?' batin siwon bingung.  
"Anak ini siapa umma?" siwon menunjuk donghae yg berdiri didepannya. Melihat umma nya yg berada disamping donghae.  
Donghae masih menunduk malu malu, nyonya choi tersenyum.  
"Kau ingat donghae sayang?"  
Siwon mengekrutkan keningnya 'donghae?'  
"Anak tuan lee songhyun, appa kyuhyunie" lanjut nyonya choi.

"Ahh.. " Siwon mendapat pencerahan, 'kyuhyunie' tentu dia ingat, banyak foto anak imut dan menggemaskan itu di album masa kecilnya, mengingat dia sangat dekat dengat gadis mungil yg sudah ada disyurga dengan ibunya.  
Siwon tersenyum, melihat donghae yg masih menundukan wajahnya tersenyum malu, sambil meremas jemarinya.

"Kau donghae, kyuhyun nuna?"

Donghae mengangguk lucu, dia  
masih belum berani menatap siwon 'siwon sangat tampan' fikirnya.

Siwon tersenyum, menampilkan kedua dimplenya "kau masih terlihat hmm.. Lucu"

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya "senang bertemu denganmu donghae"  
Donghae menyambut dengan malu malu, tangan siwon sangat besar dan sangat hangat fikir donghae.  
"Se.. Se... Nang berte..mu deng...an mu.. La..gi siwo..nie" donghae sedikit tergagap karna jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

Siwon sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, tangan donghae tak sehalus tangan wanita yg pernah berjabat tangan denganya.

Tak ingin mempermasalahkannya, siwon kembali menatap tanganya, yg digenggam oleh kedua tangan donghae, wanita itu terlihat menyukai tangan siwon.

.

.

"Hmm.. Jadi bagaimana kabar mu donghae?"  
Siwon mencoba mencairkan suasan, dari tadi yg dia lihat dongae hanya menundukkan wajahnya ketika mereka hanya berdua duduk dibangku belakang milik keluarga choi.  
Sedangkan umma dan appanya berada didalam meninggalkan mereka berdua.  
"Baik"  
"Bisa ku lihat wajah mu donghae?"  
"Hm?" donghae mengangkat wajahnya, menatap bingung siwon

Kembali menunduk malu karna siwon tersenyum kepadanya.  
"Kau sangat lucu donghae," siwon terkekeh "kau takut pada ku?"  
Donghae menggeleng lucu  
"lalu?" siwon menatap intens donghae.  
"Itu.. Itu... Karna.. Aku.. Aku malu",dongae gugup, bicara terbata.  
"Apa yg membuat mu malu donghae?"  
"Mmm... Karnaa... Kar..naa.. Kau .. Sangat tam..pan si..wonie..."  
Wajah donghae bersemu, dia menutup lucu wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.  
Siwon tertawa.  
"Kau benar benar menggemaskan donghae, tidak ku sangka kau masih belum berubah, masih menjadi anak yg pemalu"

.

.

.

Ketiga pria dan dua wanita kini menatap intens kedua objeknya.  
Objek mereka duduk disofa, yg satu terlihat gelisah dan yg satu terlihat santai menanggapi tatapan mereka.  
" berhenti menatap kami seperti itu, kau lihat jika dia takut dengan tatapan kalian" siwon objek tatapan sahabatnya, mencibir.  
"Kau bilang dia istrimu" jaejong membulatkan lucu matanya, dan menunjuk kearah donghae yg sedang duduk gelisah disamping siwon.  
Siwon terkekeh. "Hmm.. Kami sudah menikah"  
Pernikahan adalah topik yg dibicran siwon dan donghae ketika mereka duduk ditaman belakang rumah siwon sore tadi.  
Plak.  
"Akhh.. Yah heechul" siwon menatap tajam pada wanita cantik yg memukul kepalanya, pukulan dengan sendok yg dipegangnya.  
"Apa?" wanita itu kemabali menatap siwon, siwon cemberut dan yg lain terkekeh, terkecuali donghae yg menatap cemas siwon.

"Ini sakit" siwon mengelus kepalanya.

"Apa maksud ucapan mu. siwon?lalu bagaimana dengan.."  
"Kau menyebalkan cullie, dia istri semasa kecilku, dia dari china dan sedang liburan kesini, aku mengajaknya karna ku kira dia butuh teman ketika berada dikorea"siwon menggelengkan kepalanya setelah dia menyela ucapan wanita cantik yg terlihat galak duduk dihadapannya.

"Jadi ... Siapa namamu anak manis?" yunho mencondongkan badannya.  
"Hmm.. Lee donghae, senang berkenalan dengan kalian" donghae membungkukan badannya meski dalam keadaan duduk.

"Heyy bukankah tidak sopan jika berbicara sambil menunduk" heechul menyilangkan kedua tangannya, memuar matanya dan berkata dengan sedikit menyebalkan.  
'Bahkan pakainnya sangat norak' fikirnya, melihat donghae yg hanya menggunakan dress berwarna biru polos.

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, melihat orang orang yg ada dihadapannya, 'mereka semua sangat indaahh' donghae berteriak didalam hati.  
"Maaf"  
Donghae kembali menundukkan wajahnya, kebiasaan ketika berhadapan dengan orang baru ditambah mereka sangat indah.

Mereka menghela nafas, dan menatap siwon seolah bertanya 'apa dia selalu seperti itu'  
Siwon hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Donghae, donghae.. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu" yunho terlihat berfikir.

Jaejong memutar malas matanya, "itu nama merk permen yunho"  
(Anggap aja ada permen yg bermerek donghae)

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya"sepertinya bukan .. "  
Yunho kembali berikir, sang kekasih yg duduk didekatnya hanya memutar malas matanya.

"Kau dari china?"

"aku dan zoumi juga berasal dari china," hangeng menyikut lengan zoumi yang sedang memfokuskan dirinya kepada ponsel yg dia pegang.  
"Apa?",zoumi menatap bingung hangng yg duduk disampingnya.  
Hangeng menatap malas zoumi, dan menggelengkan kepalanya "singkirkan ponsel mu zoumi" zoumi menatap malas hangeng dan kembali fokus dengan ponselnya, "ini pekerjaan, akan bahaya jika aku mengabaikan ini"  
Yang lain hanya mengelengkan kepala"kau bukan bekerja, tapi sibuk dengan henry"

"Henry memberiku pekerjaan yg sulit, jadi aku harus menanggapi, jika tidak, dia akan merajuk dan kakanya akan membunuh ku yun"

Siwon menatap remeh zoumi, "itu resiko yg harus kau terima"

"Kau kakak ipar menyebalkan siwon"  
Mereka terkekeh.  
berbincang, bercanda dan saling mengejek, duduk ditempat mereka kumpul di caffe jajong kekasih yunho.  
Mereka sesekali bertanya kepda dongae, donghae hanya menanggapi seadanya dan hanya tersnyum bila ada hal yg lucu yg mereka ucapkan..

.

.  
Meski jujur, ada beberapa kata kata mereka yg donghae tak mengerti, karna mereka menyelipkan beberapa kata asing bagi donghae.

Tbc.

Cerita awal adalah flashback masa kecil donghae.


	5. Chapter 5

Anak berumur 3 tahun sedang berlari kecil diruang tamu yg cukup luas, berlari sambil tertawa mengejar anak berumur 2 tahun.  
Mereka anak perempuan, berlari dengan riang dan gembira. Ada boneka barbie ditangan anak berumur dua tahun, "ayo hae unnie, kejal kyunie, nanti kyunie kacih boneka klo hae unnie bica kejal kyunie" anak 2 tahun itu berbicara riang, tertawa bahagia dan sang kakak mengejar dengan semangat.  
Boneka mainan yg tak pernah dimiliki oleh sang kakak, oleh karena itu dia sangat semangat mengejar adik yg meski setahun lebih muda tetapi lebih tinggi dan lebih besar darinya.  
Mengingat asupan nutrisi sang adik lebih bagus darinya.

"Kyunie jangan lali kencang kencang hae kan cucah nangkepnya" dongae terlihat lelah, badan kecilnya dia dudukkan dilantai.

Kyuhyun mempotkan bibirnya lucu.  
"Ahh.. Hae unnie payah"

"Abicnya kyunie lalinya kencang cih, kan hae jadi cape"

Kyuhyun menghampiri sang kakak, "ya cudah, kyunie gg jadi kacih bonekanya deh"

Donghae terlihat lesu, wajahnya memelas. Dia sangat menginginkan boneka itu.

"Baiklah, hae akan kejal kyunie... Cekaraaaangg... "  
Donghae berdiri, kyuhyun yg sudah berjarak setengah meter darinya tangkap secara tiba tiba, kyuhyun yg memang belum siap sampai terjatuh, sehingga butt nya mengenai lantai.

"Kyunie kenaaaaa" donghae tertawa ketika dia bisa menangkap kyuhyun, badannya menimpan kyuhyun yg jatuh duduk dan memeluknya. dan tanpa donghae sadari kyuhyun yg merasa sakit karna buttnya menimpa lantai mulai terisak.

"Hikss hikss hikksss... "

Donghae masih tertawa, dia berdiri dan melompat lompat bahagia karna dia akan mendapatkan boneka. "Holleeee holleeee .. Hae bica tangkap kyunieee"

Kyuhyun yg merasa terabaikan oleh kakaknya mulai menangis kencang. "Huwaaaaa... Huwaaa... Ummaaaaaa... "

Donghae berhenti melompat, dan menatap adiknya bingung "kyunie mengis?"

Kyuhyun masih menangis dan donghae yg tak tau harus apa, hanya diam melihat dengan wajah bingung.

"Akh.." donghae terjatuh, ada yg menariknya kebelakang dengan kasar hingga dia terjatuh.  
Kini donghae yg terisak, dia jatuh terlentang dan kepalanya membentur lantai, dalam isakannya donghae meleihat jika adiknya sudah berada dipelukan sang wanita cantik, wanita cantik itu menangkat sang adik yg menangis.

Wanita itu menatap tajam donghae, donghae terlihat takut, isakannya tertahan.  
"Apa yg kau lakukan dengan kyuhyun ha!" wanita itu berteriak, donghae diam, dan menundukkan wajahnya, dia benar benar sangat takut.

"Kau tak apa apa sayang" wanita itu berkata lembut kepada sang adik yg menangis dipelukannya.  
Kyuhyun mengangguk dan kembali wanita itu menatap tajam donghae sambil memebelai lembut kepala kyuhyun.

"Hari ini kau tak akan dapat makan, dan tidur dilantai" wanita itu berkata kejam terhadap dongae yg masih kecil, donghae masih terisak dan menganggukan wajahnya.  
"Iya umma"

"Ajummaa.. " stella wanita cantik yg menggendong kyuhyun, sedikit berteriak memanggil maid dirumahnya.

Para maid berkumpul, ada 5 orang, satu orang dituggaskan untuk mengurus kyuhyun.

"Apa yg kalian kerjakan ha!"

Mereka tertunduk ketika sang majikan mulai memarahi, "aku sudah menugaskan kalian untuk menjauhkan anak itu dari kyuhyun, kenapa kalian masih biarkan anak kotor itu mendekati anakku?"  
Wanita itu terlihat marah, para maid tak ada berani yg menjawab.

"Dan kau!" tella menunjuk wanita yg ditugaskan menjaga kyuhyun.  
"Kemana saja kau, aku membayar mu untuk menjaga kyuhyun, bukan meninggalkannya bersama anak itu"

"Ma.. Maafkan saya nyonya lee, taa.. Tadi saya membuatkan susu untuk nona kyunie. Saya tidak tau jika mereka sudah bersama nyonya"

Stella membuang kasar nafasnya. "Aku terima alasan mu" wanita itu berkata angkuh.  
"Kalian, jangan berikan makanan pada anak itu, dan jangan berikan dia kasur untuk tidur"

Stella bersama kyuhyun yg berada digendongannya pergi meninggalkan para maid. setelah maid itu mengiyakan perintah sang majikan.  
Mereka bubar setelah majikan meninggalkan mereka.  
Tak menghiraukan anak kecil yg masih teisak karna sakit dikepala dan sakit hatinya yg masih kecil.  
"Umma.. "Anak kecil itu terisak lirih.

.

Sudah malam, donghae meringkuk dilantai yg telihat agak kotor, ini kamarnya bersama ajuma yg menjaganya dulu, tidak besar karna memang ini kamar untuk maid.  
Ajuma yg menjaganya sudah pergi ketika dia umur 2thn lebih.  
Sang ajuma sangat menyayanginya, merawat dan menjaganya.  
Dulu kamarnya lebih baik, rapi dan bersih bahkan memiliki ranjang.  
Tapi setelah ajuma pergi, entah kemana ranjangnya, dia hanya tidur dengan beralaskan kasur tipis dilantainya.  
Tapi ketika mendapatkan hukuman, kasurnya menghilang entah kemana.  
Umurnya masih tiga tahun, tak tau pasti apa kesalahannya, hingga kasurnya menghilang.  
bersyukur karna malam ini musim panas, jadi anak itu tak terlalu kedinginan.  
Perutnya lapar, meminta makan sudah dia lakukan, tapi tak ada yg memberikannya, anak kecil yg tak mengerti apapun hanya bisa menangis Sambil memanggil nama sang umma dan sang appa sampai lelah dan kemudian tertidur.

.

.  
-AKU HANYA INGIN BAHAGIA -  
.

Chap 5. Aku Hanya Ingin Bahagaia.

.

Donghae sedang bergulung dikasur barunya, ini sangat lembut dan baru pertama kali dia menikmati kasur seperti ini, menatap langit langit kamarnya yg indah dan bersih.  
"Ini seperti mimpi" donghae tertawa, dia sangat bahagia.  
Menepuk nepuk pipinya, mengingatkan dia apakah ini mimpi atau tidak.  
Membulatkan mata dan mulutnya ketika menyadari jika ini bukanlah mimpi.  
Memeluk bantal yg wangi dan lebut donghae benar benar bahagia.  
"Siwooonieeee... " donghae mengambil boneka nemo disampingnya, menatap boneka itu dengan tertawa malu malu.  
"Nemo, hari ini aku sangaaat senaaang, kau tau kenapa?"

Donghae memulai ceritanya panjang lebar, mulai dari kedatangannya kekorea, bertemu siwon, makan malam bersama keluarga choi sampai bertemu teman temannya siwon.

Donghae tak memiliki teman, tak ada yg ingin menjadi temannya dulu, dia tak tau mengapa, tapi setiap dia keluar dan mendekati anak sumurannya, mereka selalu menjauh dan mengejeknya.

Donghae suka bercerita, bercerita tentang apapun, terutama kejadian yg dia lakukan sehari hari, tak ada yg mau mendengarkan dan tak ada yg mau bermain bersamanya, Jadi yg dia lakukan adalah bermain sendiri dan bercerita pada barang miliknya.

Oleh karena itu dia sangat bahagia ketika siwon mengenalkan dia dengan teman temannya tadi.

Donghae terus bercerita kepada boneka nemo pemberian siwon dulu, sampai lelah dan kemudian tertidur.

.

.

Siwon keluar dari kamarnya, dia sudah rapi dengan pakaian kerjanya, dan satu tas kerja ditangan kanannya.  
Berhenti sejenak ketika menatap kamar donghae, kamar itu tertutup rapat dan tak terdengar suara.  
"Apa dia masih tidur?"  
Melirik jam, siwon bergumam "jam 7"  
Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum "anak manja yg bisa bangun siang"

Siwon melangkah menuruni tangga, tersenyum melihat orang tuanya sudah berada dimeja makan.  
Menyapa kedua orang tuanya ketika sudah sampai dimeja makan.  
Siwon mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan ibunya, diantara mereka ada ayahnya yg duduk dibangku utama meja makan.

"Kau tak melihat donghae sayang?" nyonya choi bertanya dengan suara yg sangat lembut, tangannya sibuk memberikan lauk untuk suaminya.

"Ku rasa dia belum bangun umma, kamarnya masih sepi"

Nyonya choi tersenyum, dia menghentikan kegitannya ketika lauk untuk suaminya sudah cukup.  
Matanya mengarah kesiwon."mungkin dia sangat lelah, atau dia terbiasa bangun siang, mengingat keluarganya sangat memanjakannya"

Siwon menganggukan kepanya dan kemudian memakan makanannya.

Nyonya choi menatap suaminya untuk meminta persetujuan membicarakan maksud kedatangan dongae, tuang choi menanggukan kepalanya.  
Dan nyonya choi tersenyum ketika suaminya menyetujui, dia kembali menatap siwon yg sedang makan.

"Siwon?"

Siwon mengehentikan makannya dan menatap ibunya.  
"Menurut mu bagaimana dengan donghae?"

Siwon terlihat berifikir, mencoba mencerna pertanyaan ibunya, siwon tersenyum,"dia manis dan menggemaskan, hmm... Dan dia juga anak yg sangat lugu umma"

Nyonya choi tersenyum, menatap sekilas suaminya yg juga tersenyum.

"Lalu apa kau menyukainya?"

"Hmm.. Aku menyukainya." siwon menganggukan kepala dan kembali makan.

Nyonya choi dan tuan choi telihat bahagia.  
"Hmm.. Kau tau maks~~"

"Ummaaaa... Aku pulaaaaaang ... " suara wanita muda yg terdengar merdu menggema di mension mewah milik keluarga choi. Menghentikan nyonya choi yg ingin menjelaskan niatnya membawa donghae kerumahnya.

Wanita muda itu memeluk errat nyonya choi, ketika nyonya choi berdiri menyambut kedatangan putri yg habis melakukan studytur diluar kota selama dua minggu.

"Kau baik baik saja sayang" nyonya choi berkata lembut sambil memeluk punggung anaknya yg sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

Wanita berambut hitam bergelombang itu mengangguk dalam dekapan sang umma. "Aku baik baik saja umma, dan aku sangaaat merindukaaan mu"

Sang ayah memasang wajah cemburu."kau tak merindukan ayah henry?"

Henry melepaskan pelukan sang umma dan memeluk sang ayah. "Aku jugaa merindukan mu appa"  
Sang ayah tersenyum dan memeluk erat anak wanitanya.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat 'temu haru' ayah dan anak.  
"Kau tidak merindukan oppa tampan mu ini moci?"  
Hanry mempoutkan bibir tebalnya, membuat bibi cubynya terlihat menggemaskan.  
"Aku tak mau memelukmu, karna kau masih memanggil ku moci"

Siwon terkekeh "mociku yg menggemaskan, itu karna pipimu bulat dan sangat lucuu... "  
Siwon mencubit gemas pipi henry yg berdiri disampingnya.

"Yaakkk oppaa ini sakiiitttttt"  
Henry mencoba melepaskan cubitan pipi kakanya, ayah dan ibu mereka hanya terawa melihat kebiasaan 'temu sayang' adik dan kakak itu.  
Sehingga dia melupakan tentang niat mereka membicarakan perjodohan siwon dan donghae.

.

.

Siwon berada didepan pintu, sebuah pintu apartemen mewah.  
Ada yg harus dia kunjungi sebelum berangkat bekerja, mengingat pertemuan ini lebih dari penting dari pekerjaan paginya.

Siwon memencet bel didekat pintu apartemen dihadapannya, dengan sabar dan senyum mengembang dibibirnya, menampilkan kedua lesung dipipinya yg membuat dia terlihat lebih tampan.  
Dua kali memencet dan pintu terbuka, menampilkan seseorang dibalik pintu.  
"Kau sudah datang?" suara orang itu terdengar lembut.  
Siwon tersenyum melihat orang dibalik pintu itu.  
"Hmm.."

.

.

Matahari sudah terik, donghae mengerjapkan matanya, dia menatap sekelilingnya dan tersenyum ketika mengingat dimana dia sekarang, tak ingin bangun, dia hanya ingin menikmati tempat tidur barunya yg sungguh sangat nyaman.

Victoria ummanya bilang, dia tak perlu bangun pagi ketika tinggal dirumah siwon, karna itulah kebiasaan orang kaya.  
Dia mempercayai ucapan victoria, karna donghae adalah anak penurut dan sangat lugu yg benar benar percaya pada ucapan siapapun.

Jadi yg dia lakukan adalah bersantai menikmati pagi dengan nyaman tanpa memikirkan keadaan rumah hari ini. Sesuatu yg tak pernah didapatkan seumur hidup.

"Ahhh... Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku ... Aku bisa tidur dengaaan nyaman tanpa sakit dibadanku "

Donghae tertawa dengan sangat bahagia.

.

.

Henry mengerjapkan matanya, dia memandang bingung objek yang berdiri canggung dihapannya.  
'Siapa anak kecil ini?' fikir henry bingung.

Dia memandang sekeliling, rumahnya terlihat sepi, mata hari sudah terik terlihat dari cahaya matahari yg masuk kedalam rumanya lewat jendela.  
'Tak ada yg bisa ditanya selain anak ini' fikirnya

henry kembali menatap objek dihadapannya, wanita dengan tinggi 153cm, wajah manis dan menggemaskan seperti anak anak. Dengan ragu henry bertenya. "Hey nak, kamu siapa?"

Donghae wanita yg menjadi objek kebingungan henry menunjuk hidung mancungnya. "Aku donghae, istri siwonie.." ada kalimat malu malu diakhir kalimatnya.

Henry membulatkan matanya lucu, dia terlihat shok "aa...aap.  
.pa ma...mak...sud.. pan.. Mu... " entah kenapa suara henry tergagap.

Dongae terlihat malu malu, dia terlihat menggemaskan untuk menjawab.  
"Kami sudah menikah dan kami suami istri"

Henry terlihat frustasi, "oppa menikah kapan?"  
"Apa dia menikah ketika aku tidak dirumah?"  
"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"  
"Anak ini bahkan terilihat masih kecil"  
"Bahkan sepertinya umurnya jauh dibawah ku"  
"Sejak kapan oppa menjadi pedofil"  
Henry Wanita berpipi bulat yg terlihat imut dan menggemaskan itu sedang membolak balikkan tubuhnya.  
Membuat donghae bingung melihatnya, donghae ingin mengentikannya, tapi donghae sangat malu, karna ini pertemuan pertama mereka.

Nyonya choi datang, menatap bingung anak wanitanya yg terlihat kacau, henry berjalan mondar mandir didepan donghae yg sedang menatap bingung henry, wanita yg lebih tinggi darinya.

Menghampiri henry nyonya choi bertanya setelah menepuk bahu anak wanitanya "kau kenapa?"

Henry menatap Choi Leetuk ibunya, dia sudah berhenti mondar mandir, dia memegang bahu ibunya dan mengguncangnya "yak, umma katakan ini bohong?'  
Leetuk mengkerutkan keningnya terlihat bingung "apa maksud mu?"

Henry menunjuk donghae yg sedang menatap bingung kearahnya"anak ini, benar dia istri oppa?"

Nyonya choi mencerna ucapan anaknya, dan tersenyum "bukan istri, tapi calon istri sayang"

Henry membulatkan matanya, donghae menunduk malu.  
"Apa?"

Suara henry menggema keseluruh ruangan, nyonya choi tersenyum diabuatnya.

.

.  
.

Siwon tersenyum, jam 12 siang, sekarang jam makan siang.  
Dia sedang duduk direstoran mewah untuk makan siang, terlalu tepat waktu, tidak biasanya dia melakukan itu.  
Dia tidak sendiri ada seorang wanita berkulit putih bersih yg duduk dihadapannya.  
Wanita ini lah yg membuat ia menjadi tepat waktu untuk makan.

Sudah ada makanan yg memenuhi mejanya, dia sedang makan bersama wanita yg duduk dihadapannya.

"Aku hanya meninggalkan mu selama 14 hari, tapi kau sudah terlihat berbeda siwon"  
Wanita itu menyentuh dagu siwon yg ditumbuhi dengan jenggot tipis..

Siwon tersenyum Dan menggenggam tangan halus wanita itu "kau pergi, aku jadi hilang semangat untuk merawat diri"

wanita berkulit putih yg duduk dihadapan siwon itu tersenyum "kau terlalu mengada ngada"

Siwon terkekeh dan mencium tangan wanita itu "aku selalu merindukan mu"

"Aku juga merindukan mu siwon"  
Mereka saling meremas tangan, menyalurkan kerinduan mereka.

"Apa henry merepotkan mu disana?"

"Tidak, dia anak yg pintar dan dia sangat mudah memahami"

"Dia adikku, jadi dia pasti pintar seperti oppanya"

Wanita itu terkekeh "kau terlalu percaya diri"

Siwon mengangkat bahunya.  
"Jika aku tak peraya diri, aku tak mungkin mendapatkan Dosen cantik seperti mu sayang"

Wanita itu mencubit ringan tangan siwon yg digenggamnya. "Kau selalu membuatku tersipu dengan gombalan mu"

"Itu fakta sayang, bukan gombalan"

Siwon menatap wanita yg duduk dihadapannya, wanita itu cantik dengan rambut hitam yg bergelombang, kulit putihnya benar benar membuat ia cocok mengenakan apapun, bibirnya merah alami, matanya sungguh indah, sungguh siwon sangat memuja wanita ini "kau tau kibum? Aku sangat mencintaimu"

Siwon berdiri menghampiri wanita yg duduk dihapannya, dia menunduk dan mencium dalam kibum, kekasihnya yg sangat dia cintai.

.

.

.

"Apa kau bilang?"  
Choi leetuk membulatkan matanya, dia sedang duduk dihalaman belakang bersama henry anak nya.  
"Mereka sudah menjadi kekasih semenjak mereka kuliah umma"

"Mengapa siwon tak membicarakan itu padaku?"

"Oppa ingin menjadi sukses dimata kalian terlebih dahulu, kemudian dia akan membicarakan ini kepada kalian setelahnya, lagipula kibum unni juga belum siap bertemu kalian"

"Apa wanita itu baik?"

Henry mengangguk "dia sangat baik umma"  
"Lalu bagaimana dengan Donghae? , donghae baik dan sangat mencintai siwon, dia lebih cocok dengan siwon henry, umma lebih menyetujui siwon dengan donghae"

Henry membuang nafasnya, dia menatap ummanya "kau tau umma, kibum unnie itu adalah dosenku, dia adalah wanita cantik dan sangat pintar, aku yakin umma menyukainya setelah melihatnya"

Nyonya choi menggeleng "aku tak yakin dengan wanita yg mendekati siwon henry, kau ingat ?,semua wanita yg mendekati oppamu hanya karna oppa mu adalah pewaris choi grup"

Henry menggukkan kepalanya "kau benar umma, aku ingat selalu medapatkan titipan dari wanita wanita yg mengejarnya"

Henry memajukan wajahnya, meletakkan kedua tangannya dimeja bundar yg menjadi jarak antara dirinya dan ibunya "kau tau umma, kibum unnie berbeda, dia wanita berkelas dan sangat anggun, pertama bertemu aku langsung mengaguminya, jadi aku langsung tau mengapa oppa sangat menyukainya"

Leetuk menatap malas anaknya. "Dia dosen, dan dia pasti sudah tua"

Henry terkekeh "dia masih mudah umma, dia seumuran dengan oppa" henry menatap serius leetuk.  
"Dan kibum unnie adalah anak dari pemilik yayasan rumahsakit soul umma"

.

.  
.

Leetuk terdiam, memandang kosong televisi dihadapannya, disampingnya ada donghae yg sedang menatap serius televisi yg menayangkan drama korea.

Ini sudah sore, henry sudah pergi setelah mendapat telpon dari temannya, dia sengaja berada dirumah karna ingin menemani donghae.

Leetuk kembali mengingat percakapan dengan henry, tentang kekasih siwon, kibum.  
Dia pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi samar.  
Dia hanya mengetahui ayah kibum, tuan kim sipemilik yayasan rumah sakit soul.  
Siapa yg tidak mengetahui tuan kim.  
Tapi yg menjadi topik pemikirannya bukan karna ketenaran dan kekayaan tuan kim, toh dia masih lebih kaya dari tuan kim. yg menjadi pemikirannya sekarang adalah kim kibum, anak dari tuan kim.  
Dia pernah mendengar dari teman temannya jika anak dari tuan kim itu sangat cantik dan pintar

Dia sangat sopan dan intinya anak tuan kim itu adalah menantu idaman bagi para orang tua yg mengenalnya.

Leetuk mengela nafas kasar, donghae mendengarnya dan menatap leetuk yg duduk disampingnya.  
"Kau kenapa ajuma?"

Nyonya choi menatap donghae, fikirannya sedang mumet dan mencoba tersenyum kepada donghae "tidak apa apa sayang"

Donghae menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali menonton televisi, dia sungguh serius menonton karna ini pertama kalinya dia bisa menonton dengan tenang tanpa harus merasa takut jika keluarganya tahu dan memarahinya.  
Donghae tertawa ketika melihat adegan lucu ditv. Sungguh dia sangat bahagia berada disini.

Nyonya choi menatap donghe yg sedang tertawa, ada kegusaran dihatinya. dia mengira siwon tak memiliki kekasih, jadi ia mengira jika siwon masih menyukai donghae dan menunggunya.  
Donghae mencintai anaknya dan nyonya choi juga menyukai donghae karna anak itu begitu lugu, manis dan menggemaskan, jadi dia ingin siwon bersama donghae.  
Tapi di sisi lain dia juga ingin memiliki menantu seperti kibum, jujur didalam hatinya dia senang karna kekasih kibum adalah siwon anaknya.  
Tapi... Bagaimana dengan donghae...? Bagaimana dia menjelaskan kepada donghae Dan keluarga keluarganya?.

Kembali dia menghela nafas Kasar, kepalanya sungguh pusing, dia perlu istirahat. donghae kembali menatapnya bingung.

"Ku rasa aku perlu istirahat Sayang, tak apa jika aku meninggalkan mu sendiri"

Dongae mengagguk dan leetuk pergi kekamar untuk menenangkan fikirannya.  
"Seharusnya aku bertanya kepada siwon sebelum membawa donghae kesini"

.

.  
Tbc.

Makasih yg udah ripiu .^^


	6. Chapter 6

Donghae tersenyum melihat ibu dan ayahnya sedang bercanda bersama kyuhyun adiknya.  
Ayahnya sedang duduk sambil memangku kyuhyun, dan sang ibu duduk disamping mereka.  
Mereka berada diruang keluarga, menonton kartun sambil bercanda.  
Tawa terdengar dari mereka, dan donghae terkikik ketika sang ayah menggelitik sang adik.

Anak berumur tiga tahun itu mengusap kepalanya yang kusam, ketika melihat sang ayah dan sang ibu memberikan usapan lembut dikepala adiknya.

Dia tersenyum ketika melukakannya, membayangkan jika elusan dikepalanya itu adalah elusan lembut dari ayah dan ibunya.

Mereka mencium pipi gembul kyuhyun, dan kyuhyun menjadi terkikik karnanya.

Donghae menyentuh pipi kotornya, dengan kedua tangannya dan dia hanya bisa tertawa menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah dialah yg mendapat ciuman itu.

Kembali donghae melihat keluarganya, dia berada dibalik tembok, mengintip, berdiri agak jauh dari keluarganya.  
Ayah dan ibunya mengetahui keberadaannya, tapi mengabaikannya, karna sudah terbiasa.

Bel rumah itu berbunyi, keluarganya masih betah bercanda dengan adiknya, karna ada maid yg akan membukanya.  
Ini hari libur jadi keluarganya berkumpul.

Maid mendatangi stella dan songhyun orang tua donghae dan kyuhyun.  
Maid itu menunduk hormat "maaf nyonya tuan"

Stella dan songhyun menatap maid yg berdiri disamping sofa yg mereka duduki. "Siapa yang datang?" stella bertanya, mendengar jika suara bel rumahnya tadi berbunyi.

"Tuan dan nyonya choi, penghuni baru rumah sebelah"

Stella dan songhyun saling menatap, dan mereka tersenyum.  
Mereka mengetahui jika akan ada penghuni baru yg akan menempati rumah yg berada disampingnya, pemiliknya sudah dikenal oleh songhyun sebelumnya, mengingat mereka sama sama pengusaha.  
"Baiklah suruh mereka masuk, kami sudah menunggu mereka"

Maid membungkuk dan pergi menemui tamu mereka.

Donghae masih melihat dari jauh, ketika ada seorang maid lain mendatanginya. "Apa yg kau lakukan disini? Akan ada tamu, kau kembalilah kekamar" maid itu memerintah, suaranya menandakan ketidak sukaan terhadap donghae.  
Donghae menatap polos, "tapi hae macih mau dicini ajuma"  
Maid wanita itu menatap tajam donghae, dan donghae menunduk "kau menolak atau kau tak bisa makan hari ini"  
Donghae diam, ada getaran ketakutan ditubuh kecilnya.

"Jadi, sekarang kembalilah kekamar mu, atau kemanapun selama kau tidak telihat oleh mereka"

Donghae kecil mengangguk, ketika maid memerintah, dia pergi kembali kekamarnya yg kusam dan agak kotor.

Diruang keluarga sudah ramai oleh tamu, ada anak kecil seumuran donghae diantara tamunya.  
Anak itu menatap kyuhyun yang berada dipangkuan stella. Menghampiri dan mengusap lembut pipi kyuhyun yg terlihat gembul.  
"Ajuma ini ciapa?,dia sangat lucu?"

Empat orang dewasa diruangan itu tersenyum, ketika anak itu mengusap pipi kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun menatap polos anak laki laki yang menyentuh pipinya.  
"Dia kyuhyunie sayang, kau mau bermain bersamanya?"

Anak itu menatap stella serius "bolehkah?"  
Stella mengangguk, dan kyuhyun hanya diam tak mengerti.  
Stella mendirikan kyuhyun dipangkuannya, membalikkan tubuh kyuhyun agar menghadapnya.  
"Kyunie.. Mau bermain bersama siwon oppa?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum, dia mengangguk.

Stella tersenyum dan menurunkan kyuhyun dari pangkuannya, dan membiarkan kyuhyun bermain bersama siwon, anak keluarga choi tetangga baru mereka.

Orang dewasa itu berbincang setelah anak mereka diserahkan kepada babysiter kyuhyun untuk menjaga anak mereka.

Donghae terlihat bosan dikamar, memutar matanya melihat kepenjuru kamar, hanya ada debu dilantai dan lemari kecil untuk menyimpan pakainnya.

Membuka dan menutup lemari itu, melihat pakaiannya yg berantakan, tak ada maid yg mau merapikan.  
Didalam hanya ada beberapa baju, baju semasa ia memiliki pengasuh, tak bertambah.  
Memanyunkan bibirnya, dia sungguh bosan, padahal dia baru beberapa menit didalam.

Membuka kamar, melihat kekiri dan kekanan, lorong itu sepi, mungkin para maid sibuk memasak.

Dia keluar secara perlahan, lewat pintu belakang melihat para maid memang benar sibuk memasak, dia tersenyum.  
Melangkahkan kakinya halaman belakang, mencari apapun untuk dimainkan.

Kyuhyun dan siwon sedang main bersama, ada bola karet ditangan siwon, dia melemparkan kepada kyuhyun, dan kyuhyun menangkap dengan senang hati.  
Babysiter hanya duduk mengawasi, dua anak kecil itu tertawa ketika bermain, bermain lempar bola.  
Dua anak kecil yg menggemaskan, bola yg dilempar siwon tak bisa ditangkap kyuhyun, kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya ketika bola itu menggelinding menjauh darinya.  
"Yaahhh bolanya..pelgi.. Woniee oppa"  
Kyuhyun menunjuk bola yg semakin menjauh darinya, siwon menghampiri kyuhyun, sama sama menatap bola yg menggelinding menjauhi mereka.  
"Ya cudah, nanti bial siwonie yg ambil, kyunie dicini caja cama ajuma ya"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dan menghampiri babysiter yang sedang duduk sambil tersnyum kepada mereka, dia tak perlu menghawatirkan bila siwon yg mengambil, karna bola itu menggelinding didalam halaman belakang yang terjamin aman untuk anak anak.

Kyuhyun duduk dipangkuan babysiternya ketika siwon menjauh untuk mengambil bola.

Donghae sedang memainkan ranting pohon yg ada ditanah, ranting kecil, dia hanya menggambar abstrak ditanah, sambil berjongkok.

Bersenandung tak jelas, sambil terkikik sendirian.

Kegiatannya terhenti ketika ada bola karet didepannya, matanya berbinar ketika mainan datang sendiri kepadanya.  
"Wahhh.. Mainaann " donghae terlihat bahagia, dia mengambil bola itu dan melompat lompat sendiri.

Siwon mengerjapkan matanya, melihat pemandangan didepannya, bolanya sedang dipeluk oleh anak kecil, lebih kecil darinya.  
Bajunya terlihat sudah lusuh karna pudar warnanya, dan juga terlihat agak kekecilan ditubuhnya.  
Rambutnya hitam panjang, tapi terlihat tak terurus.

"Kau ciapa?"

Donghae anak kecil yg memegang bola berhenti melompat, dia menatap anak kecil yg tadi bertanya.  
Membulatkan mata dan mulutnya, anak laki laki didepannya itu terlihat tampan, pakainnya bersih dan rapi, baunya harum seperti adiknya, dia bahkan bisa menciumnya dari jarak satu meter.  
Donghae hanya bisa bergumam "wah.. "

dan Siwon hanya menatap bingung, anak kecil yg berwajah kotor tapi masih terlihat keimutannya, meski tubuhnya kecil ringkik.

.  
\- AKU HANYA INGIN BAHAGIA -

.  
.

Chap 6. Aku hanya ingin bahagia.

.  
Donghae memanyunkan bibirnya, dia terlihat bosan dikamarnya, ini sudah malam ketika rumah besar itu sepi, pemilik rumah tak ada mereka semua sibuk dengan urusannya, bahkan leetuk pergi ketika mendapat telpon dari temannya yg sakit katanya, dia harus menjenguk dan terpaksa meninggalkan donghae sendiri dirumah.

Dia keluar dari kamar, menatap sebentar kamar siwon "siwonie belum pulang.. Hufs.. " kembali dia membuang nafas bosan.

Ini bukan rumahnya, dichina dia bisa melakukan apapun ketika dia sendiri, bahkan dia lebih menyukai jika semuanya pergi, karna dia bisa bebas melakukan apapun.

Tersenyum, perlahan membuka kamar siwon yg tak terkunci.  
Memutar matanya kepenjuru kamar, dia hanya bisa bergumama "waahh " dengan wajah yg lucu.  
Melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar, kamar yg bercat sama dengan kamar yg sekarang dia tempati.  
Kamar seorang pria dengan meja yang terdapat banyak alat alat yg tidak donghae tau namanya, ada lemari yg digunakan untuk buku buku, sofa dan televisi, ada beberapa foto siwon yg diletakkan dilemari tanpa pintu menurut donghae.

Ada kasur besar dan meja kecil dikanan kirinya, kamar yg sangat luas dan rapi.  
Donghae tersenyum, melihat foto foto siwon yg menempel didining, menatap dalam pada foto itu, 'siwon masih sangat tampan seperti dulu, bahkan lebih tampan'  
Kembali pipinya merona.

.  
Siwon pulang kerumah, ini sudah malam, melihat jam ditangannya, jam 9 malam.  
Melangkah memasuki rumah, tersenyum ketika maid menyambut.  
Dia tak mampir malam ini di cafe jaejong, karna dia harus menemani kekasihnya berbelanja kesupermarket, makan malam bersama dan kemudian meninggalkan kekasihnya karna masih ada pekerjaan yg harus dia selesaikan malam ini.

Melangkah menaiki tangga, menuju kamarnya yg berada dilantai dua.  
Mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat kamarnya terbuka.  
'Siapa didalam?'

Mengangkat bahu, 'mungkin ummanya yang ada didalam'  
Memasuki kamarnya dan berhenti pada langkah kedua, ketika mengetahui siapa yg berada dikamarnya.

"Donghae?"

Donghae yg sedang duduk dipinhgir kasur siwong tersentak, menatap siwon yg berdiri tak jauh dari pintu, dia hampir saja menjatuhkan figura kecil yg sedang dipegangnya.  
"Kau sudah pulang siwonie?" ada nada takut dalam ucapan donghae.

Siwon melengkahkan kakinya, memasuki kamar lebih dalam.  
"Kau sedang apa dikamar ku?",siwon berkata lembut.

Donghae melatakkan dengan takut figura siwon dinakasnya, dia langsung berdiri dan berbicara tergagap.  
"Itu... Aku hanya.. " tak bisa memberi alasan, karna dia sendiri tak tau mengapa dia masuk kedalam kamar siwon.

Mendekati donghae, siwon sudah berada didepan donghae setelah meletakkan tasnya disofa yg berada dikamarnya, siwon melipat kedua tangannya didada. Menatap donghae yg kini menunduk, terlihat jika gadis itu sedang ketakutan.

"Kau tekihat ketakutan, apa adahal yang baru saja kau lakukan dikamar ku?"

"Itu.. Aku.. Aku.. Hanya.. " kembali donghae teragagap, sungguh dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

Siwon telihat bingung, ingin bertanya lebih jauh, tapi gadis didepannya sudah bergetar.  
Tak ingin mencurigai, tapi mengecek kamar setelah donghae pergi tak masalahkan, siapa tau donghae mengambil sesuatu, melihat bagaimana donghae terlihat takut dan kaget ketika siwon datang.

Mengela nafas, "baiklah jika kau tak bisa mengatakannya, kau bisa keluar dari kamarku"

Dengan cepat donghae keluar dari kamar siwon, setelah dia membungkuk berkali kali kepada siwon sambil merucap "maaf" disetiap bungkukannya.

Siwon melihat kepenjuru kamarnya, 'tak ada yg berubah', hanya letak figura yg ada dinakasnya, dia melihat jika foto itu dipegang donghae tadi.

"Apa yang dia lakukan dikamarku?"  
Menghela nafas siwon tak ingin ambil pusing, dia melangkah kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

Donghae memegang dadanya setelah dia menutup kamarnya, dadanya berdetak sungguh cepat, dia sangat takut tadi.  
Bayangan lalu menghinggap diotakknya.

*flashback.  
"Kau tau, memasuki kamar tampa ijin itu sungguh kejahatan" stella berteriak kepada donghae kecil yg ketika itu berumur 4 tahun.  
Donghae hanya menunduk, dia memasuki kamar adiknya, karna dia sungguh menyukai kamar adiknya yg indah.

Menarik lengan donghae, donghae hanya menunduk ketakutan, entah sudah berapa kali lengannya memerah karna cengkraman dari mereka yg tak menyukai donghae.  
"Maaf umma" donghae terisak, dia menangis.  
"Kau mau mencuri dikamar kyunie hah !"  
Donghae tak mengerti kata mencuri, tapi dia sungguh sudah sering mendengar kata itu terlontar untuknya.  
Donghae hanya terisak ketika sang ibu memukul tubuh ringkiknya.

"Kau jangan menangis, kau tau tak ada orang yg menyukai anak yg suka menangis"

Donghae menahan isakannya, tubuhnya sungguh sakit ketika ummanya memukul dengan tas tangan yg dipegangnya.

"Apa yg kau laukan dikamar ku hae?" yona berteriak kepada donghae yg ketika itu sedang melihat lihat tulisa yona dibuku tulis, sungguh dia benar benar ingin bisa menulis dan membaca.  
Yona sungguh tak menyukai karna dia memang menyimpan nilai jelek disalah satu bukunya, takut ketahuan, memarahi donghae yg ketika itu membuka salah satu bukunya.  
Dia masih remaja waktu itu, ketika sang kakak menyeret paksa dia keluar dari kamarnya.

Dan kembali donghae mendapat hukuman setelahnya.  
Karna sang kakak menuduhnya mencuri barang milik yona.

*flashback off.

Menghela nafas, "semoga siwon tak bilang aku mencuri"  
Donghae kembali kekasurnya, memegang dadanya yg masih berdetak kencang, dia sungguh takut dihukum oleh siwon.  
Hukuman itu sungguh menakutkan dan donghae tak menyukai itu.

.

Donghae terlihat gelisah, dia tak bisa tidur, matanya sulit terpejam.  
Membalikkan badan kekiri dan kekanan, dia tetap tidak bisa menemukan kenyamanan untuk tidur.  
Menundukkan dirinya dan seketika itu dia tau penyebabnya

Perutnya berbunyi, dia ingat jika dia belum makan malam ini.

Menghela nafas, dia turun dari kasurnya, keluar untuk mencari makan didapur, tak perlu takut mengingat pemilik sudah mengijinkan nya untuk melakukan apapun sesukanya.

Donghae berjalan kedapur, rumah terlihat sudah gelap ketika dia menuju dapur.  
Mereka mungkin sudah tidur mengingat ini sungguh sudah larut.

Membuka kulkas, banyak bahan makanan didalamnya.  
Dia tersenyum dan mengambil salah satunya untuk dimasak.  
Melilrik penanak nasi untuk mengecek nasi, 'masih banyak' dia tersenyum, setidaknya dia hanya memasak lauk.

Mulai memasak, tak ada yg terganggu, mengingat rumah ini sangat luas dan setiap kamar memiliki ruang kedap suara.

Bersenandung kecil sambil memasak.  
Dia tersenyum ketika masakan sudah matang, mengambil nasi dalam jumlah yg banyak, mengingat dua hari dia tinggal dirumah ini, dia hanya makan sedikit sekali untuk menjaga sikapnya.

Meletakkan nasi dan lauk dimeja makan yg ada didapur dan menepuk tangannyasambil tersenyum melihat karanya "selamat makaan"  
Dia mulai makan dengan lahap.

.  
Siwon keluar dari ruang kerjanya, jam 1 malam, malam ini dia harus lembur dirumah mengingat ada presentasi yg harus dia lakukan besok.

Dia haus, minuman dimejanya sudah habis tadi, jadi dia menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Mengerutkan keningnya ketika sampai didekat dapur, melihat wanita sedang makan dengan lahap, makannya begitu berantakan, dilihat bagaimana ada banyak nasi berjatuhan dimeja, wanita itu menyuap dalam jumlah yg banyak.

Sedikit jijik melihat bagaimana cara gadis itu maka, tapi entah kenapa meskipun dia agak jijik dia terus menatap wanita itu.  
Dia melihat didekat pintu dapurnya, wanita yg makan tak menyadarinya karna dia sungguh menikmati makannya.

Siwon, ingatan masa kecil dulu telihat jelas diotaknya, wanita yg sedang makan seperti itu pernah dilihatnya, wanita yg sama hanya dalam masa yg berbeda.

*flashback.

Siwon sedang bermain petak umpet bersama kyuhyun dirumah kyuhyun, umurnya sekitar lima tahun waktu itu.  
Mencari agak kesulitan mengingat rumah kyuhyun tidak lah kecil.  
Siwon melangkahkan kakinya sambil memanggil nama kyuhyun.  
"Kyunie.. Kamu dimanaa ?"

Kakinya membawanya kedapur, dia melihat ada pergerakkan diujung dapur. Dia tersenyum dan coba mendekati secara perlahan.

Dia ingin mengagetkan objek yg dikira kyuhyun, tapi diurungkan karna dia terlihat kaget dengan apa yg dilihatnya.  
Seorang gadis kecil makan dengan sangat terburu, anak kecil itu makan tanpa sendok ditangannya.  
Nasi tanpa lauk, dan siwon bisa membayangkan jika makanan itu sangat hambar.  
"Donghae?"

Donghae gadis kecil yg sedang duduk dilantai membulatkan matanya, dia terlihat kaget ketika mengetahui siapa yg memanggil namanya, menatap takut pada siwon, ditangannya ada piring yg terisi nasi yg hanya tinggal sedikit.  
Tangan kanan donghae sudah berlumuran nasi, dipipi dan bagian mulut donghe juga sudah banyak nasi.

"Ci..woniee.. Mengapa kecini?", donghae terlihat ketakutan, dia sungguh takut jika semua penghuni rumah ini tau jika siwon melihatnya.

Siwon tersenyum "aku mencari kyunie, kau melihatnya?"

Donghae menggeleng kuat. "Hae tak melihatnya ciwonie"

Siwon terlihat kecewa, "baiklah.. " dia kembali menatap donghae "kau sedang apa hae?"

Menunjukkan piringnya dan dia tersenyum, melupakan ketakutannya. "Hae cedang makan, hae cangat lapal"

"Mengapa kau makan dibawah, dan makan tak menggunakan sendok?"

Donghae menggaruk pipinya, nasi dipipinya semakin bertambah mengingat ditangannya ada nasi yg menempel, "hae biaca makan dicini ciwonie" dia bersemu ketika siwon bertanya padanya.

Siwon terlihat bingung, baru ingin beratanya kembail ketika mendengar suara dari belakangnya.  
"Kau sedang apa disini tuan muda"  
Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya, dan tersenyum ketika melihat maid paruh baya yg menghampirinya.

"Aku sedang mengcari kyunie, tapi aku tak menemukannya. Aku mencari kesini dan  
Aku malah bertemu donghae disini"

"Donghae?" ada raut tak suka dari maid itu.

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya, membalikan badan untuk melihat donghae.  
"Dong~~" mengerutkan keningnya, melihat tak ada donghae ditempat tadi, hanya ada sisa nasi disana.

"Kemana donghae?" siwon terlihat bingung, karna tak melihat donghae.

Maid tersenyum, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian siwon, yg terlihat sedang mencari donghae. "tadi nona kyuhyunie berada dikamarnya tuan muda, dia sedang berada didalam selimut, dia bilang takut tuan muda menemukannya"

"Benarkah?"

Maid itu mengangguk.  
Dan siwon pergi kekamar kyuhyun untuk menemukan gadis kecil yg sedang dicarinya tadi.

Dia tak tau jika donghae berada disisi lain sedang ketakutan sambil memegang piring ditanganya.

.  
*flashback end.

"Siwonie?"  
Donghae terlihat kaget ketika matanya sedang berputar mengelilingi dapur, dan berhenti didepan pintu dapur dn meljhat siwon sedang berdiri disana, dia hampir tersedak dalam mengunyah.

Siwon yg tadi melamun tersentak, dan menatap donghae sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Menghabiskan makanan yg ada dimulutnya, donghae minum dan menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Dia kembali menunduk ketika siwon duduk didepannya setelah mengambil air minum dikulkas.

Menatap donghae penuh minat "kau mengejutkan ku dengan cara makan mu"

"Maafkan aku" donghae masih meunduk meremas tangannya, yg dia letakkan dipangkuannya.

Menyilangkan tangan didada, dan bersandar pada bangku yg didudukinya. "Bisa kau jelaskan cara makanmu barusan?"

Donghae diam, dia tak berani menatap siwon, dia takut siwon tak menyukainya.

"Dulu aku pernah melihat anak kecil makan dengan sangat berantakan, tidak ku sangka ketika dia besar dia masih memiliki kebiasaan uniknya itu"  
Siwon tersenyum, mengambil tisu yang ada dimeja makan itu "ini kau bersihkanlah wajahmu"  
Donghae menatap takut pada siwon, mengambil dengan ragu tisu dari tangan siwon.

"Tri..ma..ka..sih"

Siwon tersenyum, menyanggah kedua tangannya dimeja, menyatukan jemarinya, dia menatap donghae.  
"Kau tak perlu takut, aku tak akan membicarakan ini pada siapapun, aku akan menutup mulutku"

Donghae masih menunduk, setelah mengusap wajahnya dengan tisu yg diberikan siwon.  
Dia masih takut menatap siwon, mengingat tadi dia masuk kamar siwon tanpa ijin.

"Hei kita berdua disini, tak baik mengabaikan orang yg berada dihadapanmu"

Donghae masih diam, dia masih tak berani menatap siwon.  
Siwon menghela nafas, "aku sudah bilang jika aku akan merahasiakan masalah ini hae, jadi kau tak perlu takut padaku"

Dengan ragu donghae mulai mengeluarkan suaranya."Terima kasih"

Siwon tersenyum, "tak perlu sungkan"  
Siwon meminum minumannya.  
"Ada pertanyaan diotakku hae, Dulu kau makan sediri dilantai, aku ingin bertanya, tapi selalu gagal, karna lupa, heheee ... apa kau masih ingat?"  
Donghae berfikir, dia tentu masih ingat, tapi sangat memalukan jika siwon tau kenyataannya. "Aku sudah lupa"

Siwon mengangguk dan kembali minum.

Masih dalam menunduk "hmmmm... " donghae terlihat ragu mengatakannya, tapi dia harus mengatakan, jika tidak ingin dihukum oleh siwon. "Ma..masalah dikaamarmu taaadi.. Aku sunghuh minta maaf"

Terlihat tertarik siwon kembali bertanya"sebenarnya apa yg kau lakukan dikamar ku?"

"Tidak ada, tiba tiba aku hanya ingin melihat kamarmu, dan aku melihat fotomu kamarmu" menjawab dengan tergagap, donghae meremas kuat jemarinya. Dia meaih menunduk.

Siwon menangguk "kau tak berniat mengambil sesuatu dari kamarku kan?",ada nada bercanda dipertanyaan siwon.

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, menatap siwon penuh shok "sunghuh aku tak mengambil apapun dari kamarmu, aku hanya masuk dan melihat kamarmu, jadi aku mohon jangan hukum aku"  
Donghae merancau, ada guratan keakutan diwajahnya dia memegang tangan siwon sambil memohon, siwon telihat bingung dan kaku menanggapi, dia hanya bercanda tapi donghae menganggap terlalu serius.

"Hei tenanglah" siwon mencoba menenagkan, menggenggam balik tangan donghae.  
Dia tersenyum ketika donghae natapnya.  
"Aku tau kau tak mengambil apapun, aku hanya bercanda"

Donghae terlihat bingung, tapi tak lama ada senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya.  
"Jadi kau tak akan menghukumku?"

"Kau tak memiliki salah, tak mungkin aku menghukum mu,"  
Siwon terkekeh "kau ini lucu sekali hae"

Donghae terlihat bahagia.. "Trimakasih siwonie... "

"Aku yg seharusnya minta maaf karna sempat berfikir kau mengambil sesuatu dikamarku"

Donghae terlihat kembali sendu. "Maksudmu?"

Siwon tersenyum. "Aiss.. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu hae, itu menyedihkan, kau tak bilang alasanmu masuk kekamarku dan kau ketakutan ketika aku bertanya, jadi aku berfikiran hal yg buruk tentang mu"

Donghae kembali menunduk "maafkan aku"

Siwon telihat bersalah "aiss.. Seharusnya aku yg meminta maaf hae"

"Tapi aku yg salah siwonie"

"Kau tak salah hae, kau hanya penasaran, tak apa kau mau masuk kemarku"

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, ada guratan kebahagiaan disana "benarkah?""

"Siwon tersenyum dan mengangguk.  
Donghae terlihat senang "jadi tak apa aku bermain kekamarmu?"  
Donghae terlihat bahagia.

"Tapi sebelum itu kau harus mengetuk pintu jika aku didalam dan meminta ijin jika aku diluar"

Donghae mengangguk dia tertawa

"Aiss kau sangat manis ketika tertawa " siwon mengacak lembut rambut donghae.  
Donghae tersipu, dan ada kebahagiaan diwajahnya, orang pertama yg megacak lembut rambutnya, dia sungguh hangat dengan perlakuan itu."apa kau begitu menyukainkamar ku?"

Donghae menangguk. "Aku menyukainya, karna banyak fotomu disana"

Siwon tertawa, "aiss.. Kau ini, aku ada didepanmu, mengapa kau masih harus melihat fotoku"

Donghae cemberut "kaukan selalu bekerja, dan tak selalu dirumah"

"Baiklah, jika seperti itu aku akan memberikan fotoku pada mu"

Donghae berbinar "benarkah."

"Untuk fans beratku, tak masalah memberikan sebuah foto"

Meski bingung dengan kata 'fans' donghae tetap bahagia, setidaknya dia bisa mendapatkan foto siwon.

"Makananmu masih banyak, kau lanjutkanlah makan mu"

Tersenyum canggung "baiklah" donghae mencoba menyuap nasi kemulutnya, agak canggung dan sedikit jaga sikap, dia menyuap dengan hati hati.

Siwon yg melihatnya terkekeh "kau tak usah seperti itu, kita hanya berdua dan aku sudah melihat gaya makanmu yg unik, jadi kau makanlah tanpa beban, aku menyukainya"

Donghae tersipu, "benarkah tak apa apa?"

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya,"kau makanlah seperti biasa"

Donghae terlihat senang "terimakasih.. "  
Dan ketika dia akan menyuap dalam jumlah banyak, dia menghentikannya

Menatap siwon yg kembali bingung.  
"Ada apa? Kenapa tak jadi makan hae?"

"Kau mau makan?"

Siwon terkekeh "aku tak lapar, kau makanlah, aku akan menemanimu, makan sendiri itu sungguh menyedihkan"

Donghae kembali tersipu "terimakasih, kau sangat baik pada ku"

Kembali terenyum, "tak usah sungkan, lanjutkanlah makanmu"

Donghae makan, dan siwon yg menemani, sesekali siwon bertanya pada donghae, dan dijawab oleh donghae dengan raut wajah kebahagiaan.  
Donghae banyak cerita pada siwon, hanya cerita apa yg dia lakukan hari ini.  
Siwon tersenyum, tak menyangka jika donghae begitu banyak bicara ketika dia bersedia mendengarkan.  
Tak ada kecanggungan pada donghae ketika bercerita dengan siwon.  
Siwon menyukai ketika donghae bercerita, raut wajahnya sungguh menggemaskan karna bercerita sambil tertawa dan tersenyum.  
Dan malam ini, dilalui oleh siwon donghae untuk berbagi cerita.

.  
.

Tbc.

Trimakasih buat yg setia dengan fic ini, terutama buat yg selalu ripiu

Saranghae..


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7. Aku Hanya Ingin Bahagia

.

.  
Diruang keluarga kediaman keluarga lee songhyun, terdengar tawa bahagia, mereka berbicara dan menceritakan pengalaman perjalanan, memberi kabar perkembangan bisnis dan anak paling kecil dikeluarga itu.

Mereka berkumpul ada ayah dan ibu dari stella istri lee songhyun.  
Membawa banyak hadiah dan oleh oleh dari perjalanan bisnis mereka untuk sang cucu.

Nyonya cho ibu stella terlihat berbinar melihat cucu kesayangannya "Bukankah dia sangat pantas dengan baju ini?"

"Benar dia sangat cantik, " stella tersenyum, setelah memakaikan baju yg diberikan oleh ibunya untuk anaknya "berputar lah kyunie"

Kyuhyun anak terkecil dirumah itu berputar, untuk memperlihatkan pakaian yg dia pakai.

Mereka terlihat kagum, anak itu memakai gaun berwarna pink, seperti pakaian yg dipakai oleh boneka barby.

Memeluk sang nenek, "Telimakacil nenek " dan nenek membalas dengan ciuman sayang dipipi sang cucu.

"Kau sangat cantik sayang"

"Dan sekarang kyunie bukalah oleh oleh kakek" tuan cho memberikan kotak dibungkus kado berwarna ping kepada kyuhyun.

Melihat bingung, tapi kemudian tersenyum, kyuhyun menghampiri sang kakek dan berniat mengambil bungkusan kado yg dipegang kakeknya.

Menatap kado yg dipegang tuan cho dan membulatkan matanya, ada kekaguman disana "Wahh becal cekali... Apa ini kek?"

Tuan cho memberikan kado itu kepqda kyuhyun untuk dibukanya, terlihat bungkusan kado itu lebih besar dari kyuhyun.

"Bukalah sayang" berbinar, kyuhyun cepat membuka setelah tuan cho memberikan ijin, dibantu oleh sang umma karna dia tak bisa membukanya sendiri.

"Waahhhh... Boneka Ini sangat becaallll" kyuhyun terkagum melihat boneka hello kitty yg sangat besar, besarnya melebihi dirinya.

"Kyunie suka?"

"Cuka cekali kakek, telimakacih" kyuhyun langsung memeluk sang kakek, dan kakek membalas dengan senang hati.

.

.  
Jalan dikomplek perumahan besar itu sangat sepi, tak ada yg berjalan kaki disana, biasanya penghuni komplek perumahan mewah itu keluar dengan mobil.

Udara siang ini juga sangat panas, mengingat ini sedang musim panas, matahari juga sudah berada ditengah langit.

Anak kecil berumur empat tahun berjalan kaki sediri dikomplek perumahan itu, bersenandung tak jelas untuk menghilangkan kesunyian, melompat lompat kecil memberitahukan jika dia sedang bahagia.

Anak itu habis dari taman didekat komplek perumahan, tak banyak yg bermain mengingat ini diperumahan besar dan hari ini juga sangat panas.

Dia bermain sendiri, bermain pasir yg ada ditaman, menggambar abstrak sambil bercerita tentang gambarnya.

Setiap pagi menjelang siang anak itu akan keluar dari rumah untuk bermain, orang yg dirumah menyuruhnya, semua itu rutin dia lakukan ketika umurnya memasuki empat tahun.

Anak itu biasanya akan pulang ketika siang meredup, karna pulang siang pun percuma tak akan terbuka pintu gerbang besar dirumahnya, tapi hari ini dia sungguh sangat lapar, jadi dia pulang untuk makan, dan berharap pintu besar itu terbuka.

Wajahnya berbinar ketika pintu besar itu terbuka sedikit "wahh hae bica macuk dali situ" terkikik sendiri, dia melangkah cepat, 'sungguh dia sangat lapar, biasanya perutnya tak selapar ini meski sampai sore dia bermain'.

Berlari menuju dapur lewat pintu belakang, tujuan cuma satu 'makanan'.

Dapur itu sepi, dia sangat beruntung akan hal itu, dan samar samar dia mendengar tawa dari ruang keluarga.

Entah mengapa, langkah kakinya berjalan sendiri, melupakan rasa laparnya, anak itu menuju sumber kebahagiaan.

Dia berhenti, ketika melihat kebahagiaan yg berada didepannya, berdiri ditempat biasa dia melihat kebahagiaan keluarganya diruang keluarga.

Ada keluarganya sedang tertawa bahagia, adiknya sedang memeluk boneka duduk didekat ibunya, yg sedang memperlihatkan beberapa mainan kepada adiknya, adiknya memakai baju yg sangat cantik, dia menatap bajunya, melemas bajunya sangat kotor dan celananya pun sudah sobek, dia iri dan dia ingin mempunyai baju seperti adiknya, ada ayah, kakek dan juga neneknya, mereka terlihat bahagia.

Menghela nafas, semua hanya angan untuk donghae, wajahnya masam, dia sungguh ingin berada diantara mereka.

"Apa yg kau lakukan disini?"

Donghae menaikan wajahnya, mendongak melihat maid yg tadi bertanya padanya, entah sejak kapan maid itu ada dihadapannya.

"Hae lapal ajuma"

Maid itu memutar malas matanya, "dari mana kau masuk? "

"Pintu telbuka tadi, hae macuk dali pintu becal"

"Baiklah ikut kedapur, ini hari beruntung mu karna tuan siwon tak ada disini"

Donghae mengikuti maid yg berjalan didepannya, dia melirik keruang keluarga, sungguh dia ingin berada disana.

.

.

AKU HANYA INGIN BAHAGIA...

.

.

Udara pagi ini sangat sejuk, menikmati pagi sambil berolah raga, siwon berlari untuk menyagarkan tubuhnya, dia berlari disekitar rumahnya, dia tak perlu keluar untuk berlari, karna halaman rumahnya sudah sangat luas.

Melihat jam ditangannya, 'saatnya dia bersiap siap untuk kekantor' tersenyum siwon meninggakan halaman rumahnya dan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Berhenti didepan pintu donghae, semalam mereka berdua tidur terlalu larut karna donghae sungguh banyak bicara.  
Siwon tersenyum menatap pintu donghae "mungkin lain kali aku akan mengajaknya berolah raga"

.

.  
Pusat perbelanjaan terbesar disoul itu terlihat ramai dengan pengunjung, pakain dan makanan bahkan tempat hiburan ada didalamnya.  
Jung mall adalah mall terbesar di korea, milik keuarga jung, sudah banyak cabang di berbagai kota dikorea dan beberapa di negara tetangga.

Jung yunho adalah anak dari sang pemilik, pria tampan bermata musang, pemilik bibir hati, badan putih dan bertubuh tinggi meski tak berotot.

Pria itu berjalan, diikuti oleh beberapa karyawan berjabatan tinggi dimallnya, para karyawan menunduk hormat padanya.  
Dia hanya ingin mengecek keadaan dan pelayanan di mallnya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat pria paruh baya dihadapannya, pria itu tak lagi muda dan ada rambut putih dikepalanya, pria paruh baya itu tersenyum melihat betapa gagahnya jung yunho yg berdiri tak jauh darinya.

.

.

Ruang rapat itu ramai dengan suara tepuk tangan, mengagumi seorang pria tampan yg selesai dengan presentasinya, dia seorang ceo tapi dia harus memperestasikan hasil kinerjanya kepada para pemilik saham dan sang presedir.  
Semua terkagum dengan pencapaian siwon, selama menjabat sebagai ceo, pria itu membuat kenaikan penjualan dan memberikan banyak keuntungan.

"Kau sungguh luar biasa siwon"  
Pria paruh baya, menepuk pundak siwon dan memberikan rasa kekaguman nya pada pria yg kini berdiri dihadapannya

"Trimakasih"

.

.  
Donghae sedang berjalan mengelilingi rumah keluarga choi, dia sungguh bosan karna ketika dia bangun tadi sudah tak ada orang dirumah besar itu, hanya para maid yg sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing masing.  
Ini masih siang, dia hampir mati jenuh karna tak ada satupun yg bisa dia kerjakan  
Biasa bekerja dirumahnya dulu, disini dia tak melakukan apapun, awalnya menyenangkan, tapi setelah tiga hari tinggal, ini sungguh menyebalkan untukknya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan disini?"

Menatap jenuh pada lapangan luas dibelakang rumah ini, dia sungguh sangat jenuh.

Matanya membulat ketika melihat nara berjalan didepannya, nara sedang membawa vas bunga ditanganya, donghae tersenyum, setidaknya dia memiliki teman sekarang.  
"Naraa" donghae memanggil nara, dan menghampirinya ketika nara melihatnya.

.

.  
Yunho duduk disofa ruangannya, menyilangkan kakinya, menatap angkuh pria paruh baya yg ada dihadapannya "Apa yg kau lakukan disini?"

Pria itu hanya tersenyum "melihat anakku, seperti apa dia sekarang, karna aku merindukannya"

Yunho memutar malas matanya "sudah 4 tahun kau meninggalkan anak mu, dan kau bilang kau baru merindukannya, menggelikan"

"Aku merindukannya dari awal aku meninggalkannya"

"Lucu sekali" yunho tertawa meremehkan

Pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas, dia terlihat lelah, menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa yg ada dihapan yunho "tidakkah kau terima saja kepulanganku yun, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat"

Menatap tajam pria yg dihapannya"aku tak ingin berbaikan denganmu"

Pria itu terkekeh "kau tetap tak berubah"

Menatap jengah pria yg dihapannya "kau kembali, sudah kau temukan yg kau cari?"

Pria itu menggeleng"sangat sulit menemukannya"

"Kau memiliki namanya, tapi mengapa kau tak menemukannya?"

Pria itu menatap jengah yunho "Aku hanya tau nama ibunya, tidak anaknya," menghela nafas kembali "Itu sangat sulit yun, tidak semudah perkiraan mu"

"Kau payah"

Pria paruh baya itu mengangkat bahunya acuh, yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa, menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa perlu aku membantu mu?"

"Jika kau tak keberatan"

Yunho menatap serius pria paruh baya dihapannya."Tapi ada syaratnya"

"Apa?" pria itu mengangkat satu alisnya, perasaan tidak enak melihat bagaimana pria muda dihadapannya melihatnya dengan tampang serius dan menakutkan.

"Yahh appa kembalilah keruamah, aku bosan hidup sendiri" suara yunho terdengar merajuk.

Ayah yunho, tuan jung yonchun pria paruh baya yg duduk didepan yunho tertawa.  
"Berhenti merajuk, kau tak pantas melakukan itu diusiamu yg sekarang yun"

"Aku tak perduli selama kau bisa kembali kerumah"

Yonchun berdiri menghampiri anaknya, dan memeluknya ketika anaknya ikut berdiri"aku merindukanmu yun"

Yunho membalas pelukan appanya yg pergi setelah sang ibu meninggal karna sakit, mencari seseorang yang membuat hidup yonchun resah selama beberapa tahun, tak bisa mencarinya ketika sang istri hidup karna takut menyakitinya, tapi sang istri justru marah padanya karna dia baru tau dihidupnya yg tak akan lama lagi.

Ibu yunho bilang, mengapa tak memeberi tahu dari awal, dia akan menerima dan tidak akan marah jika orang itu hadir diantara mereka.

"Aku juga merindukanmu appa"

.

.

Berada diruang kerjanya, siwon terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa pekerjaannya, sudah sore ketika dia mendapat pesan yg membuat dirinya tersenyum.

From: my bumie

'Kau bilang akan menjemputku hari ini, aku menunggu mu dikampus, jangan telat, atau akan ada yg menggantikan mu menjemput ku'

Siwon terkekeh membaca pesan dari yg terkasihnya.

To: my bumie

'Tak akan ku biarkan orang lain membawa my princess, oleh karena itu aku akan berangkat setelah ini'

Siwon merapikan mejanya, hari ini dia ada janji dengan kekasihnya, menjemput dan mengantarkan kebutik sahabatnya kim heechul.

.

.  
Donghae terlihat serius, dia sedang sibuk memotong dan merapikan tangkai bunga untuk dimasukkan didalam vas.  
Sudah lebih dari dua jam dia menekuni pekerjaannya itu, selesai satu dia akan membuatnya lagi.

Nara dan maid yg lain yg sudah beberapa kali melewati donghae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepal.  
Rumah ini sangat luas, dan tadi ada banyak kiriman bunga dari kekasih henri.  
Entah untuk merayakan apa, jadi hasilnya bunga harus segera diletakkan di vas bunga sebelum layu.  
Donghae tak mengijinkan satupun yang membantu dia, setelah tadi diajari oleh nara cara meletakkan bunga didalam vas, jadilah sekarang dia yg melakukannya sendiri tanpa mau dibantu oleh siapapun.  
Donghae menyukai bunga, jadi donghae senang menatanya.

"Kau tidak lelah nona?"

Donghae menatap nara yg berdiri dihadapannya, tangannya masih sibuk dengan bunga., dia tersenyum.  
"Aku belum lelah nara, dan aku menyukainya, jadi kau kerjakanlah pekerjaanmu"

Nara tersenyum, berpamitan setelah memberi hormat kepada donghae.

.

.  
"Bagaimana, kau menyukainya?"

Kibum tersenyum, menatap dirinya dicermin, dia sedang mencoba gaun yg dibuat oleh heechul khusus untuknya.

"Aku menyukainya, kau memang yg terbaik dalam hal ini unnie"

"Aku tau itu" heechul tersenyum, dan melihat keseluruhan, dari atas sampai bawah gaun yg digunakan oleh kibum.  
"Kau berputarlah dulu kibum"

"Baiklah" kibum berputar secara perlahan, heechul memperhatikan seluruhnya. Semua terlihat pas dan indah.

Heechul terlihat puas"baiklah, kuharap kau akan memakainya dipesta Ulang tahunku"

"Bukannya itu tujuanku minta dibuatkan gaun baru pada mu"

Mereka berdua terkekeh, "besok kau berangkat bersama ku, kita akan memberikan kejutan untuk para pria" kim heechul berbicara, ketika dia akan kembali duduk dibangku kerjanya.

"Baiklah, ku harap mereka tak akan pingsan melihat kita"

Heechul menatap kibum, yg sedang bercermin diruang kerja heechul, dan terkekeh.

.

.  
.

Melihat lihat sekeliling butik heechul, dia hanya berjalan jalan mengelilingi butik yg berisi gaun untuk wanita, dia sungguh bosan, salahkan kekasihnya yg tak mengajaknya masuk kedalam ruangan sahabatnya.

Siwon menghela nafas, menatap ruangan heechul masih tertutup rapat, entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Siwon kembali melangkah, hingga pandangannya terhenti pada gaun pendek berwarna biru langit, entah mengapa gaun itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang.  
Sangat cocok digunakan oleh tamu yang ada dirumahnya, mengingat tamu itu suka sekali menggunakan dress selutut.

Tersenyum, 'tak ada salahnya membelikan satu baju untuk wanita yg ada dirumahnya.'

.

.  
Donghae sedang berdiri menatap foto besar diruang keluarga, foto keluarga choi, ada siwon disana, terlihat sangat tampan dengan jas hitamnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama dia berdiri, setelah meletakan semua vas bunga pada tempatnya, donghae berdiri disini setelahnya.  
"Hufs.. Aku sangat merindukan siwonie.."

.

.  
"Kau membeli sesuatu?"

Siwon tersenyum "hmm.. Baju untuk tamu ku"

Kibum terkekeh, dia berjalan disamping siwon menuju mobil, ini sudah malam, dan mereka butuh makan setelahnya.  
"Tamu? Teman kecil mu itu?"

Siwon mengangguk, membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya.  
"Besok ulang tahun heechul, dan dia mendapat undangannya"

Menutup pintu setelah kekasihnya masuk, dan dia berjalan untuk membuka pintu sebelahnya untuk duduk dikursi pengemudi.

"Tadi heechul unnie tak bilang sesuatu padaku, ku kira mereka belum bertemu"

Siwon menatap kibum, tersenyum setelah menyalakan mobil.  
"Aku mengajaknya kecafe jaejong ketika awal kedatangannya, mungkin dia lupa memberitahu"

Kibum mengangguk. "Besok aku akan berangkat bersama heechul unnie dan jaejong unnie, kau berangkatlah bersama teman mu"

"Kau tidak cemburu?" siwon menggoda

Mengangkat bahu, kibum mentap kekasih yg sedang mengemudi.  
"Mungkin, tapi heechul unnie memaksaku untuk datang lebih awal kepesta"

"padahal aku ingin berangkat bersamamu " siwon memasang wajah memelas.

Kibum terkekeh, "kau tak pantas dengan wajah seperti itu,"

.

.  
Ini sudah malam, ketika donghae sedang menikmati udara malam ditaman belakang, duduk dibangku ayun, menatap langit sambil bersenandung.  
Dia tersenyum, dia sangat menyukai bintang bintang diangit.  
Sudah jam 9 malam tetapi rumah itu masih saja sepi, entah kemana mereka semua.

.

.  
Pintu garasi terbuka, ketika mobil siwon masuk, membuka pintu setelah mobil terparkir dengan rapi.  
Dia keluar ditangannya ada tas kerja dan tas berisi pakaian yg tadi dia beli ditempat heechul.  
Dia tersenyum ketika maid menyambutnya setelah membukakan pintu rumahnya.  
"Appa dan umma sudah pulang?" Siwon membuka sepatu rumahnya, dibantu oleh maid.

"Belum tuan, mereka akan pulang larut malam ini"

Siwon mengangguk, setelah mengganti sepatu dengan sendal rumah "lalu henri?"

"Nona juga belum pulang tuan"

Siwon menatap maid yg berdiri disampingnya "lalu dimana donghae?"

"Nona donghae ada ditaman belakang tuan"

Siwon tersenyum, "baiklah, siapkan air hangat untuk aku mandi, dan letakkan tas ku dikamar" siwon memberikan tasnya kepada maid yg berdiri disampingnya, dan maid menerimanya "aku akan bertemu donghae terlebih dahulu"lanjutnya.

"Baik tuan"  
Maid pergi setelah meminta ijin kepada siwon.  
Siwon tersenyum melihat tas berisi pakaian ditanangannya "ku harap kau menyukainya"

.

.  
Donghae sedang bersenandung ketika terhenti setelah melihat siapa yg melangkah kearahya, dia memberi senyum bahagia diwajahnya, berdiri kemudian menghampri cepat siapa yg sedang berjalan kearahnya.  
"Siwoniee.. Aku merindukanmu"  
Donghae memeluk siwon, dan siwon tersenyum menerima pelukan donghae.

"Aku juga merindukan mu hae"

Melepaskan pelukan bersama mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku sedang melihat bintang, mereka sangat indah"

Siwon tersenyum dan menatap langit"mereka memang sangat indah"

Donghae mengikuti jejak siwon, melihat bintang dilangit.

"Kemarilah" siwon menarik tangan donghae untuk mengikutinya mereka duduk diayunan yg tadi diduduki oleh donghae.

Siwon memberikan tas belanjaan kepada donghae setelah mereka duduk, donghae hanya menatap bingung siwon.

Siwon tersenyum melihat wajah donghae yg sangat polos seperti anak kecil.  
"Bukalah, ku harap kau suka, aku ingin kau memakai ini diacara ulang tahun heechul besok"

Dengan ragu dia membuka, dan berbinar ketika melihat dan menaikkan isinya.  
Gaun cantik berwarna biru langit, "wahhh cantik sekali.. "

"Kau suka?"

menatap siwon penuh binar."aku sangat suka, terimakasih siwonie" donghae langsung memeluk siwon.

Siwon tertawa, donghae benar benar seperti anak kecil, dia sungguh lugu dan polos.

Siwon membalas pelukan donghae, "aku senang jika kau senang hae"  
Mengelus rambut donghae, siwon menyayangi donghae seperti dia menyayangi adiknya.

Donghae merasa nyaman, dia sungguh menyukai perlakuan siwon padanya, sesuatu yang tak pernah dia dapatkan sebelumnya.

.

.  
Ruang makan dirumah keluarga choi kini terlihat ramai, mereka sedang makan bersama, ada nyonya dan tuan choi beserta kedua anaknya, ini hari sabtu, jadi tak perlu terburu untuk sarapan.

"Kudengar kemarin banyak bunga yang datang?" leetuk bertenya, setelah menyiapkan makanan untuk sang suami.

Menjawab malas, henri fokus dengan makanan dihadapannya "zoumi oppa yg memberikan, aku sedang marah padanya"

Mereka terkekeh, "kau selalu seperti itu, kali ini kau marah karena apa?" siwon duduk disamping henri, bertanya pada sang adik, ada nada mengejek dikalimatnya.

Menatap jengah sang kakak "bukan urusan mu" henri mempotkan bibirnya.

Kangin menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau itu kebiasaan, nanti kalau zoumi pergi kau akan menangis seperti anak kecil"

"Yak appa"  
Ruang makan itu menjadi ramai, mereka tertawa melihat anak gadis dimeja makan itu merajuk.

Hingga tawa mereka terhenti ketika donghae berjalan menghampiri mereka, terlihat terkejut, karna baru kali ini donghae bangun pagi.

Leetuk yg pertama tersenyum "kau sudah bangun hae?"

Dongae mengangguk, "iya ajuma"

"Duduklah" leetuk mempersiahkan donghae untuk duduk disampingnya.

Dia duduk disamping leetuk, berhadapan dengan siwon yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ada angin apa nona besar bangun sepagi ini, biasanya dia akan bangun disiang hari seperti putri tidur"  
Henri fokus dengan makannya, menyindir, ada nada tak suka dikalimatnya.

Donghae menatap bingung henri 'apa yg dibicarakannya?'.  
Siwon menatap tak percaya, sang ibu menatap tajam.

"Jaga ucapanmu henri"  
Kangin mengintrupsi, dia tau sebab nya, diberi tahu oleh sang istri.

Memutar malas matanya, henri menyudahi makannya.  
"Aku selesai"

Leetuk melihat henri yg hendak berdiri"Habiskan dulu makananmu henri"

"Nafsu makanku hilang"

Henri pergi setelahnya, nyonya dan tuan choi mengela nafas, siwon menatap penuh tanya.  
"Ada apa dengannya?"

Leetuk berusaha tersenyum "tidak ada masalah apa apa, kau makanlah"

Menatap donghae yang masih memproses, leetuk menyentuh lengannya "kau juga makanlah, ku harap tak kau masukan kedalam hati, aku minta maaf atas nama henri"

Metap leetuk, donghae mengangguk, meski kenyataannya dia tak mengerti apa yang barusan henri katakan.

.

.

Tok tok tok.

Siwon berdiri didepan pintu henri, mengetuk berharap sang adik mau membuka.

"Masuklah~" suara henri terdengar dari dalam, siwon tersenyum dan membuka kamar adiknya, dia tersenyum melihat adik sedang duduk didepan meja, ada laptop menyala dihadapannya.

"Apa aku mengganggu mu?"  
Siwon bertanya setelah duduk dipinggir kasur, dekat dengan bangku yg diduduki oleh henri.

"Tidak, ada apa oppa kemari?"

"Kau ada masalah?"

Henri mnatap kakanya yg duduk dikasur"apa aku seperti orang bermasalah"

Siwon mengangguk "kau tak sopan dimeja makan tadi, meninggalkan meja makan sebelum appa beranjak, dan tak menghabiskan makananmu"

Menghela nafas, henri kembali fokus pada laptopnya  
"Aku hanya malas bertemu dengannya"

Siwon mengkerutkan keningnya"Siapa yang kau maksud? Donghae"

"Hmm.."

"Kenapa?"

Menghentikan ketikannya, henri kembali menatap sang kakak.  
"Kau tau mengapa dia datang kesini?"

"Untuk berlibur"

"Sudah ku duga kau berfikiran seperti itu"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia kemari, karna umma ingin menjodohkan kalian berdua"

Siwon membulatkan matanyanya, dia terkejut "APA?"

.

.

Tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

Aaa8. Aku Hanya Ingin Bahagia

.

.  
Leteuk berdiri memandang taman lewat jendela kamarnya, tangannya dia tumpukkan diatas perutnya, ada guratan penyesalan diwajahnya.  
"maafkan umma siwon, umma tak menyangka jika kau punya kekasih sebelumnya"  
Siwon memandang leteuk yang membelakanginya, mereka sedang membicarakan alasan kedatangan donghae kerumahnya.  
"aku tau, ini salahku yang tak jujur pada kalian soal kekasihku"  
"umma yang salah, seharusnya umma bertanya dulu padamu sebelum umma membawanya kesini"  
Siwon tersenyum, meski ada rasa kecewa dihatinya, dia menghampiri leteuk dan memeluk wanita yang menjadi ibunya.  
"biar aku yang menjelaskan pada donghae, aku tau jika umma tak bisa bicara padanya"  
Leteuk tersenyum, mengelus tangan anaknya yang melingkar diperutnya "trimakasih sayang"

.

.  
Siang yang cerah, matahari bersahabat hari ini, musim dingin sudah tiba, berkat matahari yang terik, udara menjadi hangat hari ini.  
Donghae memandang trotoar yang memprlihatkan beberapa orang berlalu lalang disana, dia sedang duduk didalam kedai eskrim, menunggu pesanannya datang sambil memandang kemanapun yang dapat dia pandang.  
Meletakkan tangannya diatas meja, dia tersenyum ketika pesanannya sampai "trimakasih" donghae sedikit menunduk kepada pelayan yang memberikan pesanannya.  
Matanya berbinar melihat eskrim sudah ada didepannya, kapan terakhir dia makan eskrim? Itu sudah lama sekali, mungkin setelah dua tahun kedatangannya kecina, pemberian yona, karna yona tak habis memakannya, itupun dia harus berperan sebagai anjing untuk mendapatkan eskrim.  
Mengabil sendok, dia benar benar tak sabar untuk memakannya. Menghela nafas, tapi dia harus menunggu seseorang yang mengajaknya kesini, orang itu pergi untuk menerima telpon tadi, sudah lama, donghae sedikit bosan menunggu.  
"kemana siwonie?" donghae memutar dimatanya, mengelilingi kedai, mencari siwon yang tadi mengajaknya kekedai eskrim.  
Donghae tesenyum, siwon sudah terlihat, siwon berjalan kearahnya.  
"maaf, aku terlalu lama"  
Donghae tersenyum "tidak masalah"  
"pesanannya sudah sampai, mengapa kau tak memakannya?"  
"aku menunggumu"  
"eskrim akan meleleh, aku sudah datang, makanlah"  
Donghae menganggukan kepalanya, Matanya membulat, ada binaran kesenangan diwajahnya ketika satu sendok eskrim sampai dimulutnya "wahhh ini sangat enaakkk.. aku menyukainya haha" donghae tertawa, dan bersemangat makan, dia makan eskrim yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan, bajunya kembali kotor karna lelehan eskrim yang tak sampai dimulutnya'  
Siwon makan sedikit, memandang donghae yang kembali makan seperti anak kecil, pandangannya sulit diartikan. Meletakkan sendok siwon tak bernafsu makan.  
Dia hanya menatap donghae yang kini eskrim sudah hampir habis, bagaimana bisa dia makan secepat itu?  
"donghae"  
Donghae tersadar dari dunianya, dia melupakan jika siwon ada bersamanya, dia menghentikan cara makan brutalnya, memelankan sendok yang tadi sudah hampir masuk kedalam mulutnya. Donghae menatap siwon yang kini memandang jalan lewat jendela.  
"apa kau ingat tempat ini?  
Donghae menatap bingung siwon, dan memutar pandangannya kesekeliling kedai eskrim yang mereka singgahi, dahinya mengkerut, dia tak mengingat tempat ini.  
Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya, dia menatap donghae yang terlihat kebingungan.  
"kau mungkin sudah melupakannya"  
Kembali donghae memandang bingung siwon.  
"donghae.. kita pernah makan eskrim disini dulu, tempat diamana kita makan eskrim sebelum kita menikah"  
"benarkah?" donghae terlihat bahagia, dia tersenyum dan kembali menatap sekekeliling, tapi kembali dia tak mengingatnya.  
"tempat ini sudah berubah, mungkin itu yang membuatmu tak mengingatnya"  
Donghae mengangguk, pantas dia tak mengingat sama sekali.  
Siwon memandang kedalam kedai "tempat ini memiliki banyak kenangan, aku dan kyuhyun sering makan eskrim disini, ketika kami bermain ditaman, dan ketika kami pulang sekolah" siwon tersenyum mengingatnya, matanya masih belum memandang donghae yang terdiam menatapnya "kyuhyun sangat menyukai eskrim, dan aku senang melihat bagaimana binar matanya ketika dia melihat eskrim"  
Donghae tersenyum, "hmm.. kyuhyunie memang sangat menyukai eskrim" dia memandang jendela, donghae pernah harus menerima hukuman karna tak sengaja memakan eskrim kyuhyun yang terabaikan dimeja, donghae ingat, waktu itu kyuhyun meninggalkan eskrimnya karna dia harus pergi ketoilet, donghae yang melihat eskrim yang terabaikan dia langsung memakannya karna dia sungguh menginginkannya.  
Kyuhyun kembali dan dia menangis ketika donghae memakan eskrimnya, ummanya datang dan memberikan hukuman padanya, donghae harus jalan terpincang karna ummanya memukul kakinya dengan kayu sapu berkali kali.  
Tapi esoknya kyuhyun datang padanya dan meminta maaf sambil membawakan eskrim untuk donghae.  
"maafkan aku karna mengenang adikmu, karna setiap kali kesinii aku selalu teringat tentangnya" siwon memberikan tisu yang ada diatas meja kepada donghae.  
Dengan kikuk donghae menerima, dia membesihkan cepat wajahnya, pasti wajahnya sangat berantakkan. "tidak apa apa, aku juga merindukannya"  
Siwon memandang datar donghae yang terlihat salah tingkah didepannya "setelah dia tak ada, kau datang menghiburku, kemudian kita dekat dan menjadi teman, aku merasa kyuhyun meninggalkan mu untuk menemaniku"  
Donghae diam memandang siwon yang kini menatapnya.  
"kau tau aku sungguh bahagia kau hadir, menghilangkan kesedihanku karna kehilangan kyuhyun, dan aku berjanji setelahnya untuk tidak akan membiarkan mu pergi dariku, sampai aku menikahi mu agar kau tak pergi" siwon terkekeh "lucu sekali bukan, itu pemikiran polos diriku waktu kecil agar kau tak pergi meninggalkanku"  
Siwon menghela nafas dan memainkan eskrim yang mulai meleleh dengan sendok "tapi kenyataannya kau pergi meninggalkanku, aku sedih setelah kau pergi, bahkan aku mengurung diri setelah kepergian mu"  
"sampai..." siwon kembali mengankat kepalanya, menatap donghae yang diam mendengarkannya " aku mendengar kabar jika aku akan memiliki adik, aku sungguh senang ketika itu, henry hadir dan memberiku keceriaan kembali"  
"donghae ..., masa kecil kita adalah masa dimana kita belum bisa berfikir dewasa, melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan milik kita"  
"semua sudah berlalu, sama seperti kedai ini yang akan berubah, masa kecil tak sama dengan sekarang, dulu aku menganggapmu sebagai milikku, tapi ...sekarang kau hanyalah teman untukku"  
"soal kedatanganmu kesini, aku sudah tau, aku tak tau kau mengharapkan atau tidak, dengan usulan perjodohan dari orang tua ku, tapi melihat kau mau datang jauh kesini, aku yakin jika kau menginginkan, tapi ... " siwon menghela nafas, dia benar benar ingin mengakhiri percakapan ini "aku minta maaf, karna aku tak bisa menerima perjodohan ini"  
Mata donghae membulat, dia diam memandang siwon "apa maksud mu?"  
"aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan hanya dia yang akan aku nikahi, aku sangat mencintai kekasihku, jadi aku berharap kau bisa mengerti'  
Donghae terlihat shok dia hanya diam memandang siwon yang kini menyentuh tangannya yang diletakkan diatas meja "aku akan menjadi teman yang baik untukmu"  
Donghae mencoba tersenyum, ada sesuatu yang terasa sakit dihatinya, meski dia tak tau apa "hmm" hanya gumaman yang keluar dari mulut donghae sambil mengangguk.  
"aku mengajakmu kesini karna aku ingin membicarakan ini, maaf jika aku terlalu banyak bicara" siwon melepaskan tangannya "terimakasih karna kau mau mengerti, hmmm... " siwon terlihat ragu untuk berucap "apa kau bisa pulang sendiri?"  
Belum memproses perkataan siwon, donghae masih dalam lamunan meski wajahnya tersenyum dan mengarah kesiwon, dia hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut siwon.  
Siwon tersenyum "aku harus pergi, aku memiliki urusan setelah ini, sekali lagi trimakasih karna telah memahami"  
Siwon berlalu setelah mengelus lembut kepala donghae, meninggalkan donghae yang menatap sedih kearahnya, donghae menundukkan wajahnya, dia ingin menangis, tapi dia tak bisa menangis, air matanya sangat sulit keluar, harapan kebahaiaan dia hanya siwon tapi kenyataannya.. "siwonie.."

.

.  
Yunho memandang wajah tampannya pada kaca dikamarnya, dia tersenyum senyum sendiri melihat ketampanannya "kau benar benar tampan yun, pantas saja para wanita tak bisa berpaling padamu" yunho berkata pada pantulan kaca didepannya.  
"kau terlalu percaya diri, kau akan ditinggalkan wanita jika mereka mendengar ucapanmu barusan"  
Yunho memutar malas matanya, sejak kapan pria tua itu sudah ada dikamarnya. "kau hanya iri dengan ketampananku, masa muda mu sangat menyedihkan karna tidak memiliki ketampanan seperti ku"  
Yonchun pria tua yang kini duduk dikasur yunho itu memandang malas pada anaknya "aku ini sang casanova, banyak wanita yang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihku, kau fikir wajahmu itu diturunkan dari siapa?"  
Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya, dia menatap malas ayahnya "berhenti memanggakan diri orang tua, ada apa kau kekamar ku?"  
" kau yang memulai"  
Yunho mengankat acuh bahunya, dia berjalan kelemari pakaiannya.  
"kau mau kemana?"  
yunho mengambil jas didalam lemarinya, "ini malam minggu, dan sebagai pria tampan tak pantas rasanya jika kau berada didalam rumah"  
yonchun terkekeh, merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur anaknya "aku tak perlu berpenampilan seformal itu untuk memikat gadis"  
"itu karna kau tak mengerti style, hei kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, mengapa kau ada dikamarku?"  
"aku hanya ingin mengobrol padamu, seharian kau sibuk, padahal kau yang menyuruhku tinggal menemanimu"  
Yunho tersenyum, dia menghampiri ayahnya dan duduk dipinggir kasur, jas hitam sudah dikenakannya "aku sedang mencari jejaknya, yang ku tau dia tinggal dichina sekarang"  
Yonchun menatap anaknya, dia duduk menegakkan tubuhnya "secepat itu? Jangan berbohong, aku bahkan tak bisa menemukannya selama ini"  
Yunho tersenyum "aku menggunakan cara modern, sedangkan menggunakan cara kuno, jelas aku lebih unggul darimu"  
Pria tua itu memutar malas matanya "lalu kau tau dimana dia tinggal sekarang"  
"aku belum mengetahui soal itu, aku hanya mengetahui jika dia pindah kechina setelah ibunya meninggal, anak buahku baru akan berangkat besok untuk mencarinya"  
"aku harap kau bisa cepat menemukannya"  
Yunho tersenyum dan berdiri "baiklah aku akan berangkat sekarang, kau jadilah ayah yang baik dirumah"  
"apa maksudmu? Mana ada anak berpesan seperti itu pada ayahnya"  
Yunho terkekeh, dia berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar.  
"yun"  
Yunho berbalik menghadap yonchun duduk dikasur menatap dirinya.  
"trimakasih"  
Yunho tersenyum dan berlalu setelahnya.

.

.  
Siwon keluar dari kamarnya, dia menatap pintu kamar donghae sejenak, seharusnya mereka berangkat bersama malam ini, tapi donghae belum pulang sejak dia meninggalkannya dikedai tadi.  
Berfikir jika donghae ingin menenangkan dirinya, dia meninggalkan kamar donghae turun dari tangga melihat keadaan ruamahnya yang sepi seperti biasa, orang tuanya pergi, adiknya sudah berangkat bersama kekasihnya.

.

.  
Dongahe berjalan lemah, sudah hampir malam ketika dia keluar dari kedai eskrim, dia tak bisa pulang karna dia tak membawa uang, bersukur siwon sudah membayar eskrim mereka, berjalan tak tau arah, ingin sekali dia pulang merebahan tubuhnya, tapi bagaimana dia pulang, bahkan dia tak tau dimana dia sekarang, jalanan ini sepi, bahkan langitpun sudah gelap, menatap sekeliling hanya ada beberapa mobil yang berlalu lalang.  
Udara semakin dingin, dan donghae hanya menggunakan dress berwarna hijau melekat ditubuhnya, dongahe memeluk tubuhnya ketika dia sudah benar benar merasa kedinginan. Dan dongae sungguh sangat lapar hari ini, udara dingin dan patahati membuat perutnya tak terkontrol hari ini.  
"ummaa.. appa.. hae lapar"

.

.  
Mobil jaguar hitam berjalan dijalan, pria tampan yang mengendarainya, pria itu bersenandung mengikuti alunan lagu yang terdengar didalam mobilnya. Tangannya dia ketuk ketukkan distir mobilnya, menganggukan kepalanya mengikuti alunan musik.  
Menatap kaca depan mobilnya "hujan?' pria itu tersenyum, ketika rintikan hujan mengenai mobilnya.  
hujan selalu mengingatkannya pada masa lalu, "bagaimana dia sekarang?" pria itu tersenyum, dan mempercepat laju mobilnya

.

Dongahe merasakan jika tetesan air mengenai tubuhnya, dongahe mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk menerima rintikan air itu "hujan?" donghae tersenyum, dia menyukai hujan.  
Terdiam lama menatap hujan, sampai hujan perlahan semakin deras turun, donghae tersadar dari kekagumannya, Dia melihat sekeliling, tak ada tempat untuk berteduh, dia tak boleh pulang dengan keadaan basah, dia mulai panik, mengingat masa lalu, diamana baju basahnya terkena hujan kemudian dia tak boleh menggantinya sampai baju itu kering dengan sendirinya, mendapat hukuman tak makan dan tidur diluar, bersyukur daya tahan tubuh donghae kuat hingga dia hanya flu setelahnya, tidak mendapatkan penyakit parah setelah tidur diluar dalam keadaan basah.  
Dia berlari mengikuti trotoar disamping jalan raya, bajunya kini sudah mulai basah, dia sudah lelah dan dia pasrah hingga dia terduduk ditrotroar dipinggir jalan, hujan semakin deras mengguyur tubuhnya, donghae memeluk dirinya, dirinya sudah mulai merasa lelah dan dingin, mengingat ini bukan hujan dimusim semi, ini hujan dimusim dingin.

.

.  
Siwon ada didalam mobil, dia melajukan mobil dalam dalam kecepatan sedang, tak perlu terburu, mengingat acara masih satu jam lagi dimulai.  
Menatap jalan, hujan terlihat semakin deras turun "apa dia sudah pulang? " ada rasa khawatir dalam dirinya, tapi... " dia sudah bersar, buat apa aku menghawatirkannya, dia pasti bisa pulang sendiri"  
Mengangkat acuh bahunya siwon mengendari mobil sambil bersenandung mengikuti alunan musik dimobilnya.

.

.  
Wajah pria itu mengkerut, merasa mellihat seseorang yang sedang duduk dirotoar, ini hujan, mengapa orang itu hanya diam tanpa berpayung.  
Pria yang berada didalam mobil itu menghantikan mobilnya, memarkirkan mobilnya didekat seorang yang jelas ketika dia perhatikan semakin dekat jika itu seorang wanita, sebenarnya berfikir paranoid, jika itu hantu, tapi jiwa kebaikannya mengatakan jika itu adalah manusia yang mungkin sedang kehujanan.  
Wanita itu masih menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lututnya, dia tak menyadari jika ada lampu mobil yang menyorotnya.  
Pria itu mecari sesuatu dibangku belakang, seingatnya dia meletakkan payung disana., tersenyum ketika dia menemukannya.  
Dia keluar dan mengunakan payung itu untuk menghalaunya dari tetesan hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya.  
Pria itu terdiam ketika melihat pemandangan didepannya, merasa familiar dengan keadaan ini, melihat wanita yang meringkuk memeluk dirinya ditengah hujan deras.

.

.  
"hei.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?"  
Donghae tersentak ketika mendengar suara yang bertanya padanya, dia mendongakkan kepalanya ketika melihat siapa yang bertanya padanya.  
"owhh... kau.. temannya siwon?" orang itu terlihat terkejut.  
Donghae menatap bingung pria yang kini terkejut sambil memayunginya, "kau siapa?"  
"ahh.. kau melupakan ku?"  
Donghae mengerjapkan matanya, wajahnya sudah tak terkena rintikan hujan karna pria yang berdiri didepannya kini sedang memayunginya.  
Pria itu tersenyum, menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu donghae untuk bangun. "bangunlah.."  
Donghae menyambut dengan ragu, dia berdiri sedikit kesusahan karna tubuhnya lemas.  
"kau tidak apa apa?" pria itu terlihat khawatir.  
Dongahe menggeleng lucu "aku baik baik saja"  
Kembali pria itu tersenyum "baguslah, aku ingin bertanya apa yang kau lakukan disini?," pria itu sedikit menyudutkan, dan berfikir sejenak ketika donghae hanya menatapnya penuh kebingungan " disini hujan dan aku ingin menghadiri acara, jadi lebih baik aku bertanya ketika kita didalam mobil, kau pasti kedinginan"  
Donghae menatap polos, dia mengangguk lucu.  
"ais.. kau itu lucu sekali" pria itu terlihat berbinar dengan pandangan lugu donghae  
Dongahae hanya mengerjapkan matanya, Pria itu terkekeh "mari kemobil, aku memiliki penghangat didalam mobil"  
Donghae bingung dan bertanya dalam hatinya, siapa pria ini? Seperti pernah melihat tapi dia tak tau siapa? Jadi donghae hanya diam ketika pria itu mengajaknya, pria itu tersenyum ketika melihat keraguan dan ketakutan donghae.  
"tenanglah, aku ini orang baik dan aku teman siwon, bahkan kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."pria itu menarik pergelangan tangan donghae, dan berjalan kearah mobil " sebernarnya aku kecewa karna kau melupakanku, tapi... tidak masalah, yang penting hangatkan dulu tubuh mu dan aku akan memperkenalkan diriku kembali"  
Donghae mengerjapkan matanya ketika pria itu membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, "masuklah"pria itu tersenyum.  
Dengan ragu donghae berkata "tapi aku basah, mobilmu akan ikut basah nanti"  
"tidak masalah, aku akan mengeringkannya nanti"  
Pria itu menutup pintu setelah donghae masuk, berputar untuk mengambil posisi duduk dibangku pengendara, sebelumnya dia kebelakang untuk mengambil selimut yang dia letakkan dibagasi.  
"nahh.. pakailah selimut ini, aku yakin kau sangat kedinginan"  
Pria itu memberikan donghae selimut yang tadi dia ambil dari bagasi mobil.  
"trimakasih" donghae mengambil dengan ragu, dan menyelimuti tubuhnya.  
Pria itu tersenyum, dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya, "ahh.. aku yunho, jung yunho"  
"hmm? Jung yunho"  
Pria itu tersenyum kepada donghae,"kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, dikaffe ketika siwon mengajakmu"  
Donghae masih terlihat bingung, selama pertemuan itu dia hanya menunduk dan tak memperhatikan mereka, jadi wajar jika dia hanya samar mengingat wajah yunho, lagi disana bukan hanya yunho yang berkenalan dengannya.  
"ahh sayang sekali jika kau tak mengingat ku, tapi tak masalah kau harus mengingatku setelah ini" yunho tersenyum kepada donghae ketika donghae mengangguk.  
'aiss mengapa wanita ini sangat menggemaskan' fikir yunho ketik melihat bagaimana donghae mengagguk lucu padanya.  
"ahh..kau terlihat lebih muda dariku, jadi... panggil aku oppa"  
"oppa?"  
"iya" yunho terlihat bersemangat, dia teringat waktunya "ahh aku lupa, aku harus menghadiri ulangtahun heechul malam ini, dia akan mengamuk jika telat, hmm kau mengenal heechul kan?"  
Donghae terlihat berfikir, heechul wanita yang terlihat jutek tapi sangat cantik, dongahe mengingatnya, wanita itu selalu berkata pedas padanya.  
Donghae hanya mengangguk, tanpa bersuara.  
Kembali yunho menjadi gemas, ingin sekali memeluk donghae dan mengurungnya dikamar agar bisa dia peluk sepuasnya, tapi dia menahannya, dia tak ingin dikatakan mesum karna merasa gemas dengan tingkah lugu wanita yang duduk disampingnya.  
Yunho menjalankan mobil "aku ingin mengantar mu pulang, tapi mungkin akan banyak memakan waktu, bagaimana jika kau ikut bersama ku kesana?"  
Donghae menatap pakaian basahnya yang tertutup selimut. "bajuku basah"  
"kau tenang saja, aku akan mengurusnya" yunho tersenyum penuh arti. Dan donghae hanya diam menatap bingung yunho.

.

Kapal pesiar megah dengan hiasan cahaya lampu yang terlihat menawan, kapal pesiar itu terlihat mewah dan didatangi oleh orang orang berpenampilan elegan dan menawan, semua wanita memakai gaun menawan dan mahal, wajah mereka dihiasi oleh make up yang membuat wajah mereka terlihat menarik, para pria memakai jas formal yang mahal dan terkesan mewah menggambarkan jika mereka bukan lah pria biasa, hujan yang tadi mengguyur membasahi karpet merah yang disediakan oleh para undangan yang datang, hujan kini hanya rintik rintik, menhabiskan hujan yang tadi mengguyur lebat,membuat sang pemilik acara dikapal pesiar bernafas lega.  
Para wartawan berdiri menunggu siapa saja yang keluar dari dalam mobil yang datang, dan berjalan dikarpet merah, layaknya acara penghargaan untuk para artis, para wartawan memfoto mereka yang berjalan dan memandang kagum pada tamu yang terlihat menawan.  
Donghae keluar dengan tampang bingungnya ketika yunho membukan pintu untuknya, dia sunguh terlihat cantik malam ini, yunho yang membawanya kesalon dan butik tadi, meski sedikit memakan waktu, tapi dia yakin jika dia belum telat datang.  
Yunho tersenyum ketika donghae menyambut tangannya, dia benar benar merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda melihat wajah cantik wanita yang kini terlihat gugup  
"apa ini yang pertama untuk mu?"  
Donghae menatap yunho dan mengangguk.  
"peganglah tanganku jika kau gugup" yunho meletakkan satu tangan donghae pada lenganya, mereka berjalan bersama.  
Donghae mengencangkan pegangannya pada lengan yunho, dia benar benar gugup melihat para wartawan memberikan cahaya yang keluar dari kamera mereka. Yunho merasakannya, dia mengelus tangan donghae yang semakin kencang menggenggam lengannya.

.

Didalam kapal pesiar itu dihiasi dengan dekorasi yang indah dan menawan, para tamu terkagum melihat keindahannya, mereka semua berkumpul didalam, dan berbica sambil mengagumi pesta yang dibuat indah dan sangat megah.  
Sang pemilik acara belum menampakkan wajahnya, dia masih bersembunyi untuk memberi kejutan untuk para tamu yang datang.  
Siwon sedang bersama hangeng, berbicara pada tamu yang kebetulan mereka kenal, tamu disini sebagian besar adalah tamu heechul yang terdiri dari pelanggan dari kalangan atas dan para artis beserta modelnya.  
Zoumi terlihat sedang membujuk kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk, entah karena apa, mereka berdua sedang duduk dibangku yang disediakan, siwon hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah adiknya yang tak pernah dewasa.  
Siwon dan hangeng sedang asik berbicara, ketika yunho datang dengan senyum mengembang menyambut sapaan para tamu yang mengenalnya, para wanita memandang dan berbisik tentang siapa wanita yang dirangkul yunho pada malam ini.  
Yunho sudah memiliki kekasih, dan semua orang tau itu, mengingat mereka pernah ada dimedia, yunho seorang pengusaha besar, dan jaejong kekasihnya seorang koki yang wajahnya selalu tampil ditelevisi, tapi malam ini pria itu bersama wanita yang bukan kekasihnya.  
Dongahe masih terlihat gugup, ketika melihat pandangan aneh orang orang yang menatapnya, malam ini donghae didandani dengan sangat cantik, tapi dia tetap tak percaya diri, semua memandang seolah ingin menendang dan dia sungguh tersingkir akan hal itu.  
Percakapan hangeng, siwon dan kolega mereka terhenti, ketika menyadari ada bisik bisik tentang yunho, menatap malas pria yang kini tebar pesona pada wanita dan siapapun yang menayapanya, siwon dan hangeng menyadari jika yunho tak sendiri, tak jelas dengan wajah siapa yang dibawa yunho karna wanita itu kini menutup dirinya pada lengan yunho.  
"siapa yang dibawa yunho" hangeng berkata, dan meminum wine digelasnya.  
Siwon mengankat bahu. "entahlah, tapi ku yakin jika wanita itu tak secantik jaejong"  
Hangeng mengangguk, dia mengiyakan melihat bagaimana wanita itu terlihat kurus dan dan tak tinggi, bahkan terlihat sulit dengan sepatu yang dia gunakan.  
"lihatlah cara jalannya"  
Siwon tersenyum, "benar, mungkin yunho bertemu dijalan"  
Hangeng terkekeh "dia merasa marah ketika kekasihnya menyuruhnya datang sendiri, bukankah dia tak suka datang sendiri ketika dipesta?"  
Siwon mengiyakan, dia mengkerutkan keningnya, ketika merasa mengenali tubuh wanita itu, rambut wanita itu digerai, dan diberi gelombang, warna rambutnya hitam, dan entahlah siwon merasa familiar dengan tubuh kecil itu.  
Dia masih belum bisa melihat jelas, karna sekarang wanita itu terhalang oleh orang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, yunho masih berbincang dan belum mendatangi mereka.  
Hangeng menegur dan siwon tersadar. "owh.. aku merasa mengenal wanita itu"  
"benarkah?" hangeng kembali menatap yunho dan wanita yang merangkul lengan yunho.  
Yunho tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ketika melihat dua sahabatnya yang sedang berdiri menatapnya. Siwon dan hangeng hanya menatap malas, mereka membuang wajah dan kembali berbicara pada kolega mereka. Yunho cemberut, tapi tetap melangkah kearah sahabatnya, setelah tersenyum pada donghae yang terlihat sedikit berbeda malam ini.  
Pembawa acara berbicara ketika yunho hampir menyapa hangeng dan siwon, pandangan mereka tertuju kepada pembawa acara yang berdiri dipanggung yang disediakan dipesta untuk pemain musik yang dibayar untuk memeriahkan pesta ulang tahun heechul.  
Hangeng dan siwon menyedari jika yunho datang ingin berbalik menghadap yunho, tapi diurungkan karna kini pandangan mereka tertuju pada tiga wanita yang kini sudah berdiri diatas panggug, tiga wanita cantik dengan kulit putih dan rambut hitam, wajah yang dipoles sedemikian rupa mempercantik wajah yang memang sudah dari awal memang cantik.  
Yunho bahkan tak berkedip, donghae agak kesulitan melihat mengingat dia berdiri diantara pria pria tinggi, bahkan haknya pun tak bisa membuat tubuhnya mengalahkan tinggi pria yang kini menghalangi pandangannya.  
Semua mata yang melihat sedikit berhenti bernafas, 'bagaimana ada wanita secantik itu?' fikir mereka bersama, bahkan artis dan model yang datang tak bisa mengalahkan kecantikan ketiga wanita yang kini berdiri diatas panggung.  
"mereka terlalu pamer" henry berkata ketus, tapi dia tersenyum setelahnya, ketika melihat bagaimana tiga wanita itu kini sedang tersenyum, memutar pandangannya dahinya berkerut ketika melihat donghae yang sedang merangkul yunho "apa wanita itu kini sedang merayu yunho oppa?". Wajahnya menampakkan ketidak sukaan, dia sangat tidak menyukai donghae semenjak dia tau jika donghae mengaku sebagai istri kakaknya, 'tidakkah dia tau diri bagaimana tampangnya yang seperti anak kecil!' itulah fikir henry'  
"kau berbicara sesuatu?"  
Henry tersentak dari lamunannya ketika zoumi yang duduk disampingnya menyentuh lengannya.  
"tidak" hanya jawaban singkat yang diberikan henry, zhoumi merasa tak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, mengetahui bagaimana sifat kekasihnya yang terlihat tak ingin diganggu dia kembali mendengarkan suara pembawa acara yang kini sedang mempersilahkan heechul untuk berbicara.  
heechul salah satu wanita yang ada diatas panggung berbicara, mengucapkan termakasih pada tamu yang hadir, dua wanita, jaejong dan kibum yang berdiri sedikit dibelakangnya hanya tersenyum melihat para tamu yang memandang kagum pada mereka.  
Siwon, hangeng dan yunho masih terpaku pada kecantikan kekasih mereka, bahkan yunho hampir melupakan keberadaan donghae yang berdiri disampingnya.  
Donghae hanya diam, dia bahkan hanya bisa mendengar suara heechul yang sedang berbicara tanpa bisa melihatnya, menatap kedepan, donghae diam dan terpaku ketika dia menyadari siwon kini ada dihadapannya.  
DEG  
Ada seseuatu dihatinya melihat bagaimana tampannya siwon malam ini, siwon tak menyadari karna fokus pada kekasihnya yang berdiri diatas panggun dan kini tersenyum kepadanya.  
Donghae diam menatap siwon, hatinya berdetak sangat kencang, ada apa dengan dadanya? Donghae menyentuh dadanya dengan tangan yang bebas, dada yang berdetak semakin kecang, matanya masih mentap siwon, ada kebahaigaan ketika dadanya berdetak semakin kencang terus menerus.  
Siwon sangat tampan malam ini, jujur donghae sangat terpana, siwon masih belum menyadarinya, donghae mengaguminya, banyak pria disini dan mereka tampan dan menawan, bahkan pria yang donghae rangkul juga sangat tampan, tapi... siwon berbeda, donghae benar benar merasakan sesuatu yang amat besar pada pria yang kini sedang tersenyum menatap wanita yang berada diatas panggung.

.

.  
suara alunan musik klasik kini mendominasi acara ulang tahun yang dirayakakan heechul, ada yang berdansa dilantai utama, sang pemilik acara bersama kekasihnya, tak lama empat sahabatnya mengikuti.  
Tiga pasangan begitu menawan disana, berdansa saling pandang membuat mata yang melihat menjadi iri karna mereka terlihat sempurna, Donghae juga ikut melihat ketika tiga pasangan itu berdansa dilantai utama yang disediakan untuk dansa, siwon belum menyadari kedatangannya karna sebelum yunho berucap, siwon sudah melangkah menghampiri kekasihnya yang akan turun dari panggung, yunho pun harus meminta ijin padanya untuk menghampiri kekasihnya setelah kekasihnya terlihat menampakkan ketidak sukaannya pada wanita yang dirangkul oleh yunho.  
Donghae masih terpana ketika banyak orang membicarakannya, dia tak menyadari banyak pasang mata yang menampilkan ketidak sukaannya kepada donghae, dikarenakan dia datang bersama dengan yunho, sang pengusaha tampan, entahlah mungkin mereka iri atau memang tak meyukainya, tapi yang pasti mereka membicarakan sambil berbisik mengutarakan hal ketidak sukaannya.  
Donghae sadar dari keterpanaannya ketika ada suara yang mengganggunya. "kau lihat, mereka bahkan sangat sempuna, tidakkah kau sadar, jika kau tidak ada apa apanya dibandingkan mereka"  
Donghae berbalik, melihat henry sedang meinkan gelas berisi minuman berdiri menatap tak suka padanya. Donghae hanya diam ketika henry menyeringai, "kau tau siapa mereka?"  
Donghae menggeleng, karna dia memang tak tau. Kembali henry menyeingai menatap tiga pasang yang terlihat sempurna ketika berdansa "hangeng oppa adalah adalah pengusaha yang hotel ternama, sedangkan kekasihnya heechul unnie adalah seorang desainer yang mendunia, dan pria yang tadi datang bersama mu adalah hyuno oppa dia adalah pemilik mall terbesar dikorea sedangkan kekasihnya adalah koki yang sangat hebat"  
Henry kembali menatap donghae yang menatap bingung dirinya, "dan siwon oppa kau mungkin sudah tau siapa dia, jadi aku tak perlu menjelaskan tentang dirinya,, hanya satu yang perlu kau ketahui, jika wanita yang kini berdansa dengannya adalah kekasihnya, kibum unnie, dia adalah seorang dosen yang sangat pintar, dan dia juga berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter, jadi .." henry menatap donghae dari kepala sampai kaki, seperti menilai kemudian menatap penuh ejek "kau jangan bermimpi untuk menadapatkan atau mendekati mereka"  
Donghae diam, memproses ucapan henry, ketika henry pergi meninggalkannya untuk menghampiri kekasihnya yang mengajaknya untuk berdansa, mereka berempat sudah berada dilantai dansa, terlihat menawan dan mempesona, tak lama beberapa pasangan mengikuti mereka.  
Donghae diam, menatap dirinya, bahkan pakaian yang membuat dia tertawa gembira ketika mencobanya tak bisa menandingi mereka yang berada dipesta ini, dia menghela nafas, dan kembali merasa terasingi dan terpojok, ketika dia baru menyadari banyak pasang mata yang menatap tak suka padanya, dirinya telah kalut, ketika mendengar bisikan tak pantas untukknya .  
"lihatlah, bahkah dirinya tidaklah cantik"  
"benar apa dia tak mengaca"  
"mencoba merayu yunho"  
"ahh,, tidakkah dia sadar dengan wajahnya"  
"bahkan dia terlihat kampungan meski dia menggunakan pakaian mahal sekalipun"  
"entah cara apa yang digunakan untuk merayu yunho"  
"mungkin dia memamerkan tubuhnya untuk bisa kepesta bersama yunho"  
Sindiran dia dengar, dia ingin menampiknya tapi sayang sindiran itu begitu panjang, bahkan ketika dia meninggalkan tempat semula dia berdiri.  
dia mencoba mengabaikan, mengingat sudah terbiasa dengan sindirian yang memekakan telinganya, perutnya lapar dan belum terisi, melihat jika banyak makanan, dia menghampiri tanpa memperdulikan mereka yang membicarakannya.  
Mata donghae berbinar ketika makanan terlalu banyak dihadapannya, mengambil piring dan mengambil setiap makanan dalam jumlah yang besar, dia sungguh lapar malam ini.  
Piringnya sudah penuh ketika ada suara yang mengagetkan dirinya dan hampir membuat makanan yang dipiringnya jatuh.  
"apa kau bisa menghabiskan semua makanan itu?"  
Donghae berbalik melihat siapa yang sudah membuat makanannya hampir saja terjatuh, dia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat siapa yang mengagetkannya.  
"siwonie.." suaranya tergagap, dia tak tau sejak kapan siwon menghentikan dansanya dan ada dibelakangnya.  
Siwon tersenyum, mellihat wajah kaget donghae, dansa mereka berhenti dan mereka berkumpul dimeja bulat dengan enam bangku untuk diduduki, hanya empat bangku yang terisi mengingat henry dan zoumi masih asik berdansa dan heechul dan hangeng yang sedang menyapa tamu, yunho sempat bercerita jika dia datang bersama donghae, yunho belum menjelaskan dimana mereka bertemu, karna siwon sudah terlanjur pergi ketika melihat donghae sendiri berada dimeja tempat makanan, bahkan dia sempat mendengar bisik ketidak sukaan mereka kepada donghae.  
"kau lapar?"  
Donghae menunduk dan mengangguk, dua tangannya sudah tersita dengan piring yang berisi banyak makanan.  
"ingin bergabung bersama kami" suara siwon meramah, donghae mengangkat wajahnya sedikit meragu dan menggeleng, dia sadar jika dia tak pantas bersama mereka.  
Siwon mengkerutkan keningnya "kenapa?"  
Donghae menatap sekekeliling, para wanita disana masih menatap suka padanya, siwon menyadari dia mengmbil piring donghae yang berisi makanan.  
Donghae hanya menatap protes tapi siwon tersenyum "tak usah perdulikan mereka, kemarilah aku akan perkenalkan kau dengan kibum"  
Siwon menarik tangan donghae dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, dengan terpaksa donghae mengikuti dari belakang, wajahnya menunduk karna tau para wanita tak suka menatapnya.  
Yunho jaejong dan kibum menghentikan perbincangan mereka, ketika siwon datang dengan donghae, donghae masih menunduk karna dia menyadari jaejong menatap tak suka padanya.  
Siwon meletakan makanan donghae diatas meja, dia menarik satu bangku disamping yunho untuk diduduki oleh donghae, yunho tersenyum menatap donghae yang kembali terlihat kikuk.  
"maaf jika tadi aku meninggalkanmu" suara yunho sarat akan penyesalan.  
"tidak apa apa" donghe masih menunduk, siwon sudah duduk diantara kibum dan donghae.  
"ahh donghae.. ini kibum dan kibum ini donghae " siwon memperkenalkan mereka, kibum tersenyum melihat donghae menatap kikuk dirinya.  
Kibum dan donghae saling berkenalan, meski donghae telihat kikuk menyambut luran tangan kibum untuk berjabat tangan, donghae tercengang dengan kelembutan tangan kibum, sedangkan kibum langsung menatap siwon ketika menyentuh tangan donghae yang sedikit kasar, ingin bertanya sebenarnya, tapi takut menyinggung, jadi kibum hanya tersenyum dan kembali duduk ketika mereka sudah melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka.  
"kau mengambil makanan sebanyak itu siwon?" yunho bertanya ketika mellihat piringg yang berisi banyak makanan diatas meja, mengingat tadi siwon yang meletakkannya.  
"tidak itu milik donghae, dia terlalu lapar" siwon terkekeh, donghae menunduk malu.  
siwon menyadari jika ucapannya terdengar menyindir, "maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud-"  
"tidak apa apa" donghae tersenyum kepada siwon, siwon terlihat lega dan mempersilahkan donghae untuk makan.  
Mereka berbicara ketika donghae sibuk dengan makanannya, dia makan dengan pelan, padahal dia sangat lapar malam ini, mereka berempat berbicara tentang dunia mereka, jaejong tak memperdulikan kehadiran donghae, dia tak ingin donghae diantara mereka, entahlah dia tak menyukai kehadirannya sejak kekasihnya membawa donghae kepesta, ditmabah yunho terkadang memberikan prhatiannya pada gadis itu. yunho menyadari dan bertanya "kau baik baik saja?" jaejong hanya tersenyum dan membalas "i'm ok" yunho tersenyum, mengecup punggung tangan kekasihnya memberikan ketenangan untuk kekasihnya, dia tau dan merasakan jika ada hal yang sedang difikirkan oleh kekasihnya.  
Yunho belum menceritakana bagaimana pertemuannya dengan donghae, mengingat donghae tadi sangat menyedihkan ketika dia temukan, dia tak ingin donghae merasa malu, karna donghae tak ingin menceritakan sedang apa dia duduk ditrotoar dalam keadaan hujan.  
Sesekali siwon melirik donghae yang makan dengan sangat pelan, dia tau jika donghae sedang menjaga sikap, tapi dia tak bisa berbuat banyak mengingat ini masih didalam pesta dan banyak orang yang melihat.

.

.

 _Donghae kecil berlari ketika hujan, dia berjalan pulang dari taman ketika hujan datang._  
 _Bajunya sudah basah karna hujan tak tanggung turun, sangat deras dan tak membiarkan dirinya untuk mencari tempat berteduh._

 _Wajahnya tersenyum ketika melihat rumahnya sudah dekat, dia berlari, sebenarnya ingin bermain hujan, tapi apalah daya, perutnya lapar karna tak ada yang memberikan makanan ditaman._

 _Biasanya akan ada orang yang memeberinya makanan ketika dia bermain ditaman, merasa kasihan bagaimanapun penampilan donghae serperti pengemis._

 _Hari ini mungkin karna cuaca teduh, tak ada orang yang berada ditaman._

 _Donghae menunggu pintu gerbang yang besar dirumahnya terbuka. Dia tak boleh mengetuk ketika pintu itu tertutup, harus menunggu terbuka baru dia masuk._

 _Memeluk dirinya sendiri, dongae kedinginan, perutnya lapar sangat terasa._

 _Dia berjongkok didepan pintu, dia sudah lelah berdiri, membiarkan tubuhnya terkena hujan, karna tak tau harus berteduh dimana._

 _"Appa umma dingiinn.. " donghae menggigil._

 _"Eh.. Hujannya belenti" donghae mengangkat wajahnya ketika hujan tak datang pada tubuhnya._

 _Membulatkan matanya ketika melihat anak laki laki membawa payung untuk menutupi dirinya dan donghae._

 _Anak itu berdecih "kau tak tau jika ini hujan, hujan hari ini sangat dingin karna sudah memasuki musim dingin, kau sangat bodoh mengapa duduk disini ketika kau kedinginan seperti itu"_

 _Donghae mengerjapkan matanya, "kau siapa?"_

 _Anak itu memutar malas matanya "ini pakailah" memberikan payung itu pada donghae "aku tak tau apa yang kau lakukan disini, tapi pakailah payung ini agar kau tak kehujanan dan pakailah jaket ini agar kau tak kedinginan"_

 _Anak laki laki itu memberikan jaket yang dia gunakan pada donghae yang hanya diam berdiri memegang payung pemberian anak laki laki yang kini memakaikan jaket padanya._

 _"Dan siapa namamu?"_

 _"Hae" donghae menjawab._

 _"Nah hae, aku haru pergi karna aku ada acara" anak kecil itu tersenyum, membuat mata musangnya membentuk bulan sabit._

 _Menghampiri supir yang menunggunya sambil tersenyum, tuan mudanya selalu baik pada siapapun yang terlihat menyedihkan._

 _Anak laki laki itu berhenti ketika ingin memasuki mobil, membalikkan tubuhnya melihat donghae yang diam menatap bingung dirinya._

 _"Ku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi hae" melambai anak itu kemudian memasuki mobil._

 _"Kita berangkat ajjussi"_

 _"Baik tuan yunho"_  
 _._

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Info: Ff ini udh di posting di aff sampai 25 Chapter ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap. 9 Aku hanya ingin bahagia.**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
donghae sedang menatap langit malam ini, begitu indah bintang yang bekelip disana, hatinya sedang gundah dan sedang bersedih, entah mengapa fikirannya kosong malam ini, dia tak bisa tidur maupun memejamkan mata.

dibalkon dikamar yang indah ini, dia membalikkan tubuhnya menatap jendela kamarnya, semua indah dan sangat indah, perlahan dia memasuki kamar yang luas dan menyentuh setiap detail barang yang ada disana, sama seperti pertama kali memasuki kamar ini, dia menyentuh setiap barangnya, hanya dengan suasana hati yang berbeda.

siwon tak akan menikahinya, entah apa yang harus dia lakukan nanti, fikirannya berputar, tak mungkin dia akan tetap tinggal disini, dia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kamar yang indah ini, tapi setelahnya mau kemana dia nanti?.

sudah seminggu lebih dia disini, selama itu pula hidupnya tetap tak mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang dia cari, semakin hari keluarga ini seolah tak memperduilikan kehadirannya, bahkan terbilang mengabaikan dan menganggapnya tak ada.

siwon .. setelah malam itu dia tak pernah terlihat lagi dirumah, donghae bahkan tak pernah melihatnya setelah malam itu lagi.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan umma?"

donghae merbahkan tubuhnya dikasur, dia menatap langit, dan berdoa, semoga hari esok lebih baik dari hari ini.

.  
donghae keluar dari kamar sudah agak siang, seperti biasa, ketika dia keluar dari kamar, rumah itu terlihat sepi, menghela nafas, apa yang akan dia lakukan hari ini, semua terasa membosankan.

donghae menuruni tangga dengan lesu, tidak bersemangat, ini terlalu sunyi dan dia tak menyukainya, biasanya jika rumah tak ada orang, dia akan bernyanyi sambil bekerja untuk menghilangkan kesunyiannya, tapi hari ini dia sedang malas untuk benyanyi.

jadi donghae hanya menuruni tangga dengan lesu dan menundukkan wajahnya, karna menunduk dan tidak fokus dia menabrak sesuatu yang membuat dia terjungkal kebelakang.

"ahh.. " donghae mengelus pantatnya yang tersa sakit karna habis mencium lantai, dia jatuh terduduk.

"maafkan aku, kau tidak apa apa?" sepasang tangan membantunya berdiri, doanghae belum melihat siapa yang ditabraknya, tapi dia mengenal suara ini, jadi dia perlahan mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang membantunya.

"yunho oppa" wajah donghae terlihat imut ketika menatap yunho, pria yang ditabraknya tadi.

yunho jadi gemas dan mengacak rambut donghae "ais.. kau lucu sekali" yunho tersenyum.

.  
dan disinilah mereka, berada ditaman bermain, diamana yunho memaksa untuk mengajaknya bermain, tadi yunho datang kerumah siwon memang berniat bertemu dengan donghae dengan alasan ingin mengembalikan baju donghae yang terbawa olehnya.

pada saat yunho akan pulang donghae menatap sendu, karna tak ada lagi yang menemaninya, setidaknya mereka berbicara sedikit tadi.

entah mengapa yunho merasakan jika donghae sedang kesepian, jadi entah mengapa dia memiliki ide untuk mengajak donghae bermain.

dan entah mengapa pula dia mengajak donghae bermain ditaman hiburan seperti ini. jadi disinilah yunho mengajak donghae.

wajah donghae yang berbinar membuat yunho bahagia, "kau baru pertama kesini?"

donghae menganggukkan wajahnya semangat, "aku hanya melihatnya ditv, aku ingin sekali kesini, tapi.. tidak bisa" wajahnya berubah keru, dan cepat merubahnya sebelum yunho melihat, dia memutar wajahnya keseluruh wahana permainan, disini tidak terlalu ramai, karna ini bukan hari libur.

"mengapa tak bisa?"

donghae tersenyum, dan menggeleng.

"kau mau mencoba?"

"bolehkah?"

"tentu, apapun yang kau mau kau tinggal tunjuk saja, kita akan bermain disana"

"baiklah, jika begitu aku ingin kesana " donghae menunjuk komedi putar.

"okee.. " yunho menunjukkan isyarat oke dengan jari nya.

dan dengan semangat donghae menarik tangan yunho untuk menuju permainan yang dia inginkan.

dia terlihat bahagia hari ini, entah mengapa bersama yunho membuat dia nyaman dan merasakan bahagia.

.  
hari ini leeteuk sedang berkumpul bersama temannya, seperti biasa, mereka akan mengadakan perkumpulan untuk mendiskusikan tentang pelelangan yang hasilnya akan diberikan untuk amal.

mereka sedang berbicara, tentang tema apa yang nanti akan mereka adakan, mencari dibeberapa sumber, internet dan beberapa sumber lainnya.

entah mengapa salah satu dari mereka membuka majalah, hingga sang ibu yang terlihat cantik bertanya padanya "mengapa kau membuka majalah nyonya oh, apa kita bisa mendapat ispirasi dari sana?"

nyonya oh yang membuka majalah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada nyonya shin yang tadi bertanya padanya "inspirasi bisa datang dari mana saja nyonya shin, termasuk dimajalah"

"kau bukan melihat produk bermerek yang mereka pasang, nyonya oh"

nyonya oh hanya tersenyum anggun dan melanjutkan pencariannya, hingga majalah itu berhenti pada satu model yang sedang menunjukan fose anggun, dan seolah memperkenalkan dompet yang dipegangnya.

"wahh kau lihat, dompet ini sangat indah" nyonya oh berkata, dan meletakkan majalah itu dimeja, untuk menunjukkan foto itu pada temannya.

tiga wanita disana terlihat tertarik dan melihat kemajalah termasuk leeteuk yang tadi sedang sibuk dengan internet bersama rekannya.

"ahh.. aku mengenal wanita ini" kata leeteuk, dia seolah bangga.

"kau mengenalnya, bukankah dia anak dari tuan lee?" kali ini nyonya shin yang bicara.

leeteuk terlihat tertarik "kau mengenalnya?"

"tentu, aku kenal akrab dengan ibunya, lalu bagaimana kau mengenal mereka nyonya choi?"

"ohh dulu tuan lee tetangga saya, bahkan sekarang anaknya tinggal dirumah saya"

"yona ada dirumah anda ?" kali ini nyonya oh yang bertanya dia menunjuk foto yona yang ada dimajalah.

leeteuk tersnyum "bukan dia, tapi adiknya"

"adiknya?" nyonya shin terlihat bingung, dan merubah wajahnya seolah dia mengingat "maksud anda lee donghae"

"anda mengenalnya juga?"

"tentu saja saya mengenalnya" nyonya shin menegakkan duduknya "dari yang aku dengar, ibu dari lee donghae itu merebut tuan lee dari nyonya victoria lee"

"apa maksud anda?"

nyonya shin sedikit menyeringai dan dia mulai menceritakan semua kepada leeteuk, yang lain mendengar antusias, mereka justru terkejut dengan cerita nyonya shin.

.

siwon terlihat lelah, dia baru pulang bekerja, sudah tiga hari ini dia harus berada dijeju untuk mengatasi cabang perusahaan yang ada disana, dia ingat dia belum sempat berpamitan pada donghae, jadi ketika dia pulang dia berniat mencari donghae dan memberikan oleh oleh yang dia bawa.

entah mengapa setiap melihat barang yang menggemaskan dia ingin memberikannya pada donghae, dia memberikan switer biru pada donghae, switer yang lucu dan pasti sangat menggemaskan jika donghae memakainya, dia jadi tersenyum sendiri ketika membayangkan donghae memakainya.

mengingat pakaian, dia jadi ingat jika pakaian yang waktu itu dia belikan belum sempat donghae memakainya, sedikit kesal karna ternyata donghae lebih memilih pergi bersama yunho bukan dengannya, tapi dia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa apa dengan itu.

siwon memberikan barangnya pada maid yang menyambutnya, ini baru jam 6 sore ketika pulang, entah mengapa dia ingin cepat pulang dan bertemu donghae.

"donghae dimana ajuma?" siwon mengganti sepatu dengan sandal rumah yang diberikah oleh maidnya

"nona lee tidak ada dirumah tuan"

siwon mengkerutkan keningnya "kemana? pergi bersama umma?"

"tidak tuan, tadi nona lee pergi bersama tuan jung "

"jung yunho? dia kesini?"

maid itu menganggukan kepalanya, entah mengapa siwon tak suka mendengarnya, "baiklah, siapkan aku air panas aku ingin mandi"

"baik tuan"

siwon memasuki kamarnya dan merebahkan badannya dikasur, menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu lengannya, "kemana mereka pergi?" entah mengapa siwon menjadi cemas, ingatan tentang pesta itu mengganggunya, dimana yunho juga memberikanperhatian lebih pada donghae, dan jujur.. dia tak menyukainya, bahkan mereka harus sedikit berdebat untuk siapa yang mengantar donghae pulang,, bersyukur jaejong menengahi hingga donghae bisa pulang bersamanya.

suara deringan ponsel mengagetkannya, dia mengambil mengambil ponsel yang dia letakkan dinakas.

melihat siapa yang menelpon 'my kimbumie'

siwon tersenyum dan mengangkatnya "hallo"

.

ini sudah malam ketika mobil yunho berhenti didepan rumah siwon, dan tersenyum melihat donghae yang terlihat sangat pulas tertidur, mulutnya menganga dan itu benar benar lucu dimata yunho "bagaimana wanita bisa tidur seperti ini hehe "yunho terkekeh.

yunho berniat membangunkan donghae, tapi diurungkannya, entah menapa dia menyukai cara tidur donghae dan wajah donghae yang terlihat lugu ketika tertidur, keningnya mengkerut ketika ada satu tetes air mata yang jatuh kepipi donghae.  
air mata itu keluar dari mata donghae yang terpejam, donghae sedikit terisak dan yunho terkejut karnanya.  
jadi secara perlahan tangannya terangkat menyentuh pipi donghae dan menghapus air mata donghae.

perlahan isakan itu tak terdengar lagi ketika yunho membelai lembut wajah donghae.  
"mimpi apa yang membuatmu bersedih donghae?"  
yunho bertanya, kepada donghae yang tertidur, semakin lama dia mengelus entah mengapa wajahnya terus mendekat kearah donghae, ada sesuatu yang membuat dia menyayangi wanita yang kini tertidur.

dia berbisik ditelinga donghae, "mimpi buruk, mimpi buruk pergilah.. jangan ganggu tidur donghae" yunho tersenyum dan mengecup pipi donghae.

tok tok tok

suara ketukan kaca mobilnya mengagetkannya, dia tersenyum canggung ketika melihat siapa yang mengetuk kaca mobilnya.

perlahan dia membuka kaca, dan melihat jelas wanita paruh baya yang kini sedang tersenyum padanya.

"leeteuk ajuma"

.  
mobil hitam mewah itu sedang berjalan dijalan raya yang terlihat ramai, wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik duduk dibangku belakang, duduk dengan anggun seolah memberitahukan jika dia bukanlah wanita biasa, wanita pintar dan cantik dari kalangan atas dan elit, wanita itu sedang memegang ponsel yang diletakkan ditelnganya.

"aku sudah mengatakannya pada nyonya choi, sesuai yang kau inginkan nyonya lee "

"..."

"hahaha.. tetang saja, aku tau bagaimana jika aku diposisimu waktu itu"

"..."

"kau terlalu baik padanya, jika aku, mungkin aku sudah membuang anak itu sejak dulu"

.

.  
.

"jadi... karna kau tak bisa mendapakan siwon, sekarag kau beralih kepada yunho... " leeteuk mendengus mengejek "lucu sekali, kau kira dengan begitu mudah kau mendapatkannya, jangan bermimpi,.. wanita seperti mu tidak akan pantas untuk mereka"

donghae menundukkan wajahnya, dia tak berani menatap wajah leeteuk yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menjijikan, setelah yunho membangunkannya ketika dimobil, dia kaget jika leeteuk sudah menunggunya, dia keluar dari mobil yunho dan setelah yunho berpamitan, yunho pulang, dan dia lihat leeteuk masih tersenyum ketika yunho berpamitan.

tapi ketika yunho menghilang wajahnya berubah menjadi menakutkan dan kata kata itu langsung keluar dari mulut leeteuk.

"ku harap kau bisa segera untuk pergi dari rumah ku, dan jangan pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi menantu ku.. ahh dan satu lagi, ku rasa kau masih memiliki harga diri untuk tidak kembali kepada keluarga lee dan menjadi parasit untuk keluarga mereka"

leeteuk masuk kedalam mobil yang memang terparkir didekatnya, mobil itu masuk kedalam pintu gerbang yang terbuka, memasuki halaman luas untuk bisa sampai keruamah mewah keluarga choi. donghae masih terdiam, dia memegang erat boneka ikan yang dipeluknya, boneka yang dibelikan yunho untuknya tadi, meredakan kesedihannya, entah mengapa leeteuk yang lembut berubah menjadi menakutkan dan berkata kasar seperti itu padanya.

.

donghae memasuki halaman ruamah dengan lesu, dia masih menundukkan wajahnya dan duduk diatas rerumputan dihalaman luas rumah ini, taman ini indah, maid disni sungguh apik menjaganya, bunga bunga tumbuh subur donghae jadi tersenyum melihatnya, menaikan wajhnya dia menatap langit lama, bintang sudah tak terlihat malam ini, udara pun terasa dingin, seolah terbiasa dengan cuaca dingin donghae hanya diam sambil memeluk boneka pemberian yunho.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan kedepannya?" donghae menghela nafas, bahkan ada kumpulan asap yang keluar dari mulutnya

donghae melihatnya kemudian terkekeh sendiri, hal kecil yang membuatnya mudah tertawa dan menghilangkan kepenatan sejenak, donghae mencoba meniupkan lagi dan lagi, udar dingin membuatnya mengeluarkan asap dari mulutnya.

sesatu yang hangat menutupi bahunya, donghae mendongkan wajahnya dan meliat siwon sedang tersenyum padanya, donghae menatap polos, dan menyentuh sesuatu yang menutupi bahunya, sampai siwon duduk disampingnya.  
"kau menyukainya?"

tatapan donghae terlihat bertanya, siwon memperbaiki switer yang dia letakkan dibahu donghae.  
"aku melihat ini ditoko yang berada dipulau jeju, entah mengapa ku rasa kau akan cocok ketika menggunakannya, ku harap kau manyukainya"

donghae tersenyum dan menganggukan wajahnya, dari matanya penuh dengan kerinduan, siwon yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak dia temui kini ada dihadapannya.

"udara sangat dingin, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

donghae memalingkan wajahnya dari siwon, dia memandang taman bunga yang ada dihadapannya. "bunga bunga ini sangat indah"

siwon ikut melihat bunga mawar dan bunga lili yang tertanam indah disana "hmm.. ummaku yang memilihnya, umma sangat menyukai bunga"

mereka terdiam, kesunyian, udara makin terasa dingin, donghae masih betah menatap taman yang ada dihadapannya.  
sedangkan siwon, sudah berkali kali merapatkan switer yang dia gunakan "kau tidak merasa dingin?" pertanyaan siwon menjadi pemecah kesunyian setelahnya.

donghae menggeleng "aku sudah terbiasa dengan udara dingin" kemudian tersenyum.

senyum itu indah, dibawah cahaya yang redup, siwon bisa melihatnya dan ... terpana.

parlahan ada sesuatu yang menarik siwon untuk mendekatkan wajahnya kearah donghae, donghae merasakan nafas hangat sampai kewajahnya langsung menatap siwon, wajah siwon begitu dekat,.. sangat dekat.

donghae merasakannya.. nafas siwon yang hangat, dan perlahan donghae memejamkan wajahnya, sampai...

sentuhan terasa dibibirnya, sesuatu yang lembut dan membuat sesuatu bergetar pada dirinya, sesuatu yang indah dan begitu nikmat.  
bibir siwon menempel pada bibirnya, donghae tidak tau mengapa siwon menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirnya, tapi dia sungguh menyukainya, perlahan siwon menggerakkan bibirnya, dan donghae hanya diam menikmati.

siwon ... entah apa yang dia lakukan sekarang, yang dia tau, dia menyukai apa yang sekarang dia lakukan, dia menggerakkan bibirnya dan mengemut bibir donghae secara bergantian, atas dan bawah, dia tau donghae tak melukan apa apa, jadi pelahan dia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh kedua pipi donghae dan menggigit ringan bibir donghae.

"ahh.. " desahan donghae yang membuat dirinya membuka sedikit mulutnya, dan membuat dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah masuk kedalam mulutnya dan membelit lidahnya.

siwon menahan kepala donghae agar donghae tetap pada posisi yang dia inginkan, ciuman itu terasa nikmat donghae yang pertama kali ini merasakan tak bisa melakukan apapun, hanya menerima dan menikmati perlakuan siwon.

menyatukan lidah, mengemut bibir dan mengabsen gigi donghae.. entah mengapa itu sungguh nikmat membuat siwon terus ingin memperdalam ciuman dan mencari kenikmatan disana.

"eunghhmmm .." donghae mendesah, siwon semakin dalam memabukkan. saliva sudah membasahi dagu donghae, siwon menurunkan ciumannya keleher donghae, secara otomatis donghae mengangkat wajahnya, tangan donghae makin kencang mermas boneka yang dipegangnya.

posisi duduk mereka membuat donghae lemas, siwon seolah tak sadar dia menjatuhkan donghae pada rerumputan dan kembali mencium bibir donghae.

tangan siwon membuang boneka yang dipegang donghae dan memposisikan tangan donghae pada bahunya.

donghae hanya mengikuti alur siwon, seolah mereka berdua terhipnotis, donghae mendesah ketika siwon menyentuh bagian tubuhnya.  
"euhmmm.. "  
siwo menindihnya, ditaman yang sunyi ini dengan cahaya lampu yang tak terlalu terang, mereka menikmati percumbuan mereka yang semakin panas.

"ahh... " donghae mendesah ketika tangan siwon menyentuh dadanya.

mendengar desahan donghae siwon menjadi lupa diri, desahan itu begitu nikmat didengarnya, membuat dia ingin terus melakukannya sampai ...

kriiinggg...

sura ponsel mengejutkannya..  
dia tersadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang, posisinya sekarang membuat dia sedikit terkejut, dia melihat donghae sedang mengatur nafasnya, wajah donghae yang seperti itu.. membuatnya.. ingin melakukannya lagi.

tapi dia cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan lebih, suara ponsel masih mengganggunya.

"maafkan aku" masih dalam posisi yang sama, siwon berada diatas donghae menumpukkan kedua tangganya, entahlah dia enggan untuk bangun, sangat menyukai wajah donghae yang mengatur nafas.

"haa haaa.. apaa.. yaang baruu kitaa lakukan " suara donghae terdengar putus putus, dia memegang dadanya.

mata mereka kembali bertemu, donghae masih mengatur nafas dan itu menghipnotis siwon untuk menurunkan wajahnya dan mencium donghae lagi.

tapi...

kriiiingg...

suara ponsel itu mengganggu konsentrasinya, jadi yang dia lakukan hanya memeluk donghae, dan memejamkan matanya.

donghae merasa tertindih, membalas pelukan siwon 'hangat fikirnya'

"apa itu suara ponselmu?"

"hm?" pertanyaan siwon mengagetkannya.

siwon menghela nafas dan mendudukan dirinya, dia mentap donghae dan membantu donghae untuk duduk.

dan tersenyum "ponselmu berbunyi"

donghae tersenyum canggung, dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku yang ada dibajunya.

siwon mengkerutkan keningnya melihat ponsel donghae yang ... tertinggal jaman.

"hallo"

"..."

"ahh .. yunho oppa"

Dan nama yang keluar dari mulut donghae, entah mengapa membuat siwon tak menyukainya.

.  
.

 _dibangku penguasa perusahaan besar cho grup terdapat pria paruh baya yang sedang menyandarkan angkuh tubuhnya, didepannya tepat dibalik meja yang ada dihadapannya, terdapat seorang pria tampan yang sedang duduk dibangku dengan setenang mungkin._  
 _"bagaimana penawaran ku, kau menikah dengan anakku, dan tinggalkan istri dan anak mu"_

 _pria yang lebih muda terlihat berfikir "tapi aku menyayangi keluarga saya presedir"_

 _"aku akan memberikan kuasa perusahaan jika kau mau meninggalkan mereka dan menikah dengan anak ku"_

 _"tapi.."_

 _"aku tak suka penolakan lee songhyun, kau adalah pria yang sangat berbakat, sejak awal aku menyukai kinerja mu, jadi terimalah penawaranku" tuan cho menghela nafas "aku tau anakku sedang hamil, tapi apa yang aku berikan padamu, itu sesuai dengan keadaannya sekarang, terimalah penawaranku, dan kau akan hidup dengan kemewahan"_

 _"saya tidak mau meninggalkan keluarga saya yang sangat saya sayangi tuan, bahkan anak kami baru berumur satu tahun"_

 _"kau tau jika kau menolak, keluarga mu akan menerima akibatnya"_

 _lee songhyun diam, dan kemudian menatap lekat tuan cho yang duduk dihadapannya, "baiklah presedir"_

 _"semoga kau bisa ku andalkan"_  
 _._

"bukankah keluarga cho sangat licik, bahkan keturunannya yang bernama donghae itu, melakukan hal yang sama, dia hanya hidup dengan berfoya foya menghabiskan uang mereka tanpa mau bekerja, dan kalian tau, karna dia tak mendapatkan warisan dari keluarganya, dia selalu mencari pria kaya dan menghabiskan uangnya, bahkan keluarga lee selalu diancam olehnya jika mereka tak memberikan uang padanya" nyonya shin bercerita dengan antusias, menceritakan kebohongan kejadian yang sesungguhnya.

tentu ketiga wanita yang mendengar cerita itu terdengat shok "bagaimana bisa ada keluarga seperti itu?" nyonya park berkata dengan sedikit ngeri.

"tapi dari yang saya lihat, dia tidak seperti itu nyonya shim" kata leeteuk, dia sungguh tak percaya menerima kenyataan, donghae bukan anak tuan lee dan kenyataan tentang donghae wanita yang nakal.

"kau pasti tertipu dengan wajahnya yang lugu, awal bertemu pun aku sama, aku tertipu dengan wajahnya, tapi setelah mengenalnya, dia ternyata adalah wanita penggoda dan sangat licik"

leeteuk jadi mengelus dada, dia merasa cemas dan salah membawa donghae, tapi dia mencoba untuk tenang dan tidak mudah percaya "mereka terlihat menyayangi donghae, dan bahkan mereka langsung menyetujui ketika aku meminta donghae untuk menikahi anakku, bukankah mereka sama saja mempermainkanku?"

nyonya shin terlihat tanang dan bersedih "mereka memang menyayangi donghae oleh karena itu mereka merwatnya dengan baik, tapi kenyataan donghae selalu berulah dan susah dikendalikan, nyonya lee menceritakan pada saya, jika donghae dibawa kekorea oleh keluarga kaya, dia ingin menjelaskan tentang kelakuan donghae, tapi donghae keburu mengancam mereka, jadi mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun, donghae berniat untuk mengambil hati anaknya untuk bisa menikmati uangnya, saya tidak menyangka jika itu keluarga anda nyonya choi"

leeteuk terdiam mencerna perkataan nyonya shim yang panjang, nyonya ohh mencoba menangkan "kau harus bersabar, dan segera kau usir dirinya, sebelum dia menghancurkan kehidupan anakmu nyonya choi"

leeteuk sungguh khawatir, dia sungguh membenci wanita penggoda dan wanita matere yang mendekati anaknya hanya karna uang.

.  
leetuek terihat cemas dengan apa yang baru dia ceritakan pada suaminya, mereka sedang berada dikasur ketika leeteuk bercerita dengan mimik yang tak percaya.

kangin justru kaget mendengarnya, bagaimana bisa donghae yang terlihat lugu melakukan hal semenjijikan itu "kau yakin mereka tidak salah orang sayang"

"tentu tidak, donghae yang mereka ceritakan adalah donghae yang sekarang ada dirumah kita, aku sungguh khawatir jika donghae menghancurkan anak kita"

kangin mencoba menengkan, dia memeluk leeteuk "kau tenanglah sayang"

"aku tak bisa tenang, aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum wanita itu menggoda anakku"

"kita fikirkan yang terbaik, kita tak boleh mengusirnya begitu saja, harus ada alasan yang jelas atau dia harus pergi dengan keinginananya sendiri"

leeteuk kembali terlihat sedih"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan suami ku?"

"tenanglah aku akan memikirkannya".

.  
.

tbc.


End file.
